River's Match Part III
by ReaganCaseyFan
Summary: The third segment of the saga. River Tam meets her match in cyborg killer Cameron Connor, her unlikely identical twin. Follow the expanded crew of Serenity as they tackle the challenges the 'verse throws at them. Life in the dark is a challenge, even more so out on the rim where the law is who ever can draw first and the long arm of the Alliance only reaches where it wants to.
1. Chapter 1

River's Match Part III

Two months of pure misery.

For each and every member of the crew.

John had suffered the most initially. After the initial shock of Cameron's leaving wore off, John was angry. At Cameron, then River, and finally Simon. Not getting any satisfaction from raging at them, John next directed his anger at Sarah and Derek before moving on to everyone else save little Emma.

That was all before waves of guilt overcame John. Despite all of River and Sarah's reassurances he'd done nothing to drive his wife away, John was inconsolable. Then the fear and worry started. Mal finally ordered John to stay away from the crew as much as possible, promising the first news they got of Cameron's whereabouts _Serenity_ would go and find her.

Then there was River. Unable to have time alone with Cameron, River's mind began to show signs of strain from never having a companion she couldn't read. Derek was the first to suffer followed by Simon. River's tantrums were not as frequent or as long in duration as those before Miranda. Still, it was unnerving to the crew to watch River struggle for control of her mind.

In time, everyone on the crew missed Cameron. Most jobs no longer went bad when she was present. Part of this was the extra capability Cameron brought to the table. The other was the word was spreading about the dangers of double-crossing the crew of the Firefly named _Serenity_.

The crew with the two beautiful, twin killers, one psychic and the other a silent, emotionless mercenary.

When the signal arrived, River was so happy she spoke in first person as she broke the news to the crew.

"Everyone! Cameron signaled! She's waiting at the 'Plex."

Sarah immediately assumed mother mode. "John, it will all be okay. Tin Miss has never done anything without a reason that was logical to her."

"Logical to her, being the operative word, Mom. This was not logical," John snapped back.

"Now, let's be reasonable," Mal said, trying to calm his crew as the hubbub began to get louder with the news of Cameron's return. "We have to consider the fact Cameron might be held captive."

River turned and gave the Captain her best "you've got to be kidding look." "The Girl spoke to her on a wave. A hostage Twin is not. Cameron needs her John. Will explain everything to everyone, but patience is necessary."

Mal nodded, hoping River had assessed the situation correctly. "Well, we need another job anyhow. Might as well check the mail, find a job, and pick up Cameron all at once."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek was the first to spot Cameron, sitting alone in the booth the crew usually occupied in the back corner of their favorite tavern at the 'Plex. Entering the tavern, Derek nodded to the barkeep. "She been here long?"

"On and off for the better part of two days."

Another nod from Derek and with caution he made his way over to Cameron. She looked up and tilted her head to the right.

"Nobody knows where you are," he answered. "So we each took a likely place and agreed to meet here if nobody found you."

"Thank you for explaining," Cameron monotoned.

"Are you okay?"

"I am 99.895 percent certain I am operating within design parameters. Simon will have to confirm that for me to be completely certain."

A sigh escaped Derek's lips. "What possessed you to just up and leave like that? Do you have any idea how sick with worry John and Sarah have been?"

"Yes."

"River has been under a strain thanks to you."

"No, River has been under a strain because she could not trust you to remain silent."

Derek shook his head twice with his mouth falling open. "Don't you dare blame this one on me! This is all your doing Tin Miss!"

Cameron shrugged, indicating her indifference, making Derek angrier.

"Of all the awful things…"

"Stop," Cameron ordered, her eyes flashing red. "I will explain to John first. In private. Then I will explain to everyone else. Do not make a scene."

"So, you just took off? Without explaining to John, the man you pursued all this time, you know, your husband?"

Cameron looked directly at the angry uncle of her John and smiled sweetly. "I did this in part for my own reasons. But I did it for John as well. Just be patient, Derek."

Noticing Cameron watching the concourse expectantly, Derek turned to see John running towards the tavern. Bursting through the entrance to the fortunately empty tavern, John ran to Cameron. She stood up quickly, taking a step towards her husband with open arms.

John embraced Cameron and squeezed her hard enough to have harmed a human female. Derek noticed the smile of relief on Cameron's face as she burrowed her cheek into John's shoulder.

"I love you, John," Cameron whispered.

Not replying, John patted his wife on the back several times before releasing her from his embrace. Cameron tentatively looked up at her husband with pleading eyes, her hands clasped together in front of her chest.

Relief gone from his countenance, John spoke with harshness in his tone. "You, have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know," Cameron answered meekly, alarming Derek. There was and had never been anything meek about Cameron unless it was a ploy. Sitting at the crew's booth, there was little doubt in his mind Cameron's newfound humility was not an act.

"Twin!"

Stepping away from Cameron, John made room for River to embrace her cyborg doppelganger. "Too long! Twin took too long!"

"Couldn't be helped. Simon's directions were too thorough. I could not settle for anything less than Simon's specifications," Cameron answered mystically. River nodded as if comprehending exactly what Cameron referred to.

"Well, if it isn't my missing Security Officer and gunhand," Mal roared, entering the tavern.

"Captain, I will explain everything," Cameron monotoned. "After I have had time with John alone."

"There'll be no sexin' till you've made things clear," Mal ordered. "To everyone, not just your John."

"No sexing," Cameron promised.

"Tin Miss!" An angry Sarah stormed into the tavern with Jayne not far behind. Taking each of Cameron's hands at arm's length, Sarah looked Cameron up and down then turned the terminatress around, inspecting her from behind as well.

"You gave John a fright! Gave me a fright! If you EVER do something like this again," Sarah lowered her voice to a harsh whisper. "I'll skin you and burn you myself."

"Yes, Sarah."

"What Miss Sarah done said," Jayne threatened.

From the entrance a happy squeal of delight was heard. Emma slipped from her mother's grasp, ignored Zoe's swearing at the child's disobedience, and ran to Cameron with her arms held up. Cameron lifted Emma with ease to her hip and kissed the little girl on the cheek.

Emma giggled and smiled happily at everyone.

"Well, I see the prodigal daughter, or is it wife, has returned?" Zoe said sarcastically, reaching for Emma who buried her face in Cameron's shoulder.

"Neither. I did not leave to live a life of sin. I left for very specific reasons."

"Cameron!"

Kaylee and Inara hurried in with a solemn Simon following behind. Every cheerful, Kaylee hugged Cameron. Inara frowned in disapproval and stood next to the Captain, watching Mal's response.

Finally, Simon was able to hug Cameron in welcome. He whispered in her ear, "did you find everything? Are you functioning within design parameters?"

Cameron nodded. It was a barely noticeable nod, but Sarah spotted it.

"Since we're all here, might as well eat," Mal announced. "Cameron's payin' of course."

Everyone took their regular seat except Simon who headed for the washroom to clean his hands. Sarah followed, grabbing the doctor by his elbow in the hallway to the restrooms, out of sight of the crew.

"Tell me what is going on!"

"I can't," Simon replied firmly.

"Don't give me that. You know exactly what is going on," Sarah snapped. "I order you to tell me."

"No."

"What?"

"Sarah, I have not, and I will not, break Doctor-patient confidentiality. Do not ask me again." Simon turned, paused and glanced back. "I misspoke. Never order me to do that again. I will tell you this much. Cameron did this for good reasons. That is all I will tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – River's Match Part III

Jumping at the sound of the door to their shuttle slamming, Cameron turned to face her John.

"I hope you're happy," he snarled at her. It has been years since John had displayed anger of this nature, anger meant for Cameron.

"You don't understand," she replied in her monotone.

"You bet I don't. I come home and my living quarters are gone. No explanation." He paused, letting his words hit home. "Oh, and my wife is missing. MY WIFE IS MISSING!"

"John, let me explain," Cameron monotoned, desiring to reason with her husband.

"Was my wife kidnapped by the Alliance? Had Skynet found us? Bounty hunters? NO! She just up and left! No note! No explanation! Just up and gone! With our money no less!"

"It was necessary," Cameron replied softly.

"No, it wasn't." John snapped back curtly, breathing heavily from shouting.

"I want to explain. But not if I am going to be shouted at without being heard."

Cameron sat down on the chair by the vanity she'd made for herself. Irritating John with her perfect posture and outwardly calm exterior.

"How can you be so calm? How? Do you have any idea how much you scared everyone? Even River and Simon who were in on this, this stupid idea of yours were worried!"

"I calculated the emotional cost very carefully," Cameron replied. "I weighed it against the cost of what would happen if I did not go."

John paused. Cameron usually never resorted to tears. His wife had no qualms about manipulating him if Cameron believed the intended outcome was in her husband's best interests. Tears, on the rare occasions Cameron shed them, were real. Watching his wife fight back the tears pooling in her big brown eyes gave John pause.

"Just what do you mean by the cost if you did not go? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"You would have laughed, or even worse, forbidden me to go."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. I know everything about you John. You seem to have forgotten that."

Giving up the emotional struggle, Cameron let the tears stream down her cheeks.

"I'm frightened John."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said in a measured tone, regretting the intensity with which he'd verbally attacked his wife.

"I might have."

Puzzled, John tilted his head in the same manner as his wife when confused.

"John, I would allow myself to be terminated without hesitation to protect you."

"I know, you've taken that risk too many times already," he said softly, taking a seat on their bed.

"I could have been terminated when the sniper shot me. If the depleted uranium round had hit my skull casing instead of my shoulder, my chip would have been destroyed."

John felt as if he'd been torn in two. Seconds earlier he'd been in a justifiable rage. Now he was terrified something was seriously wrong with Cameron.

"Explain for me," he said softly, patting the bed next to him.

Cameron stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to her husband. Without saying a word, Cameron removed her boots, socks, and then pants, carefully folding each and placing them where she could reach them if necessary. She lay down, resting her head on the pillows she used, leaving her feet on the floor.

John realized what his wife wanted and carefully removed his boots and socks while leaving on his trousers. He turned off the lights in the shuttle and climbed in on his side of their bed. John folded his arms behind his head and stared at the overhead above him. Cameron liked pillow talk and she'd speak when comfortable enough.

"I am mortal," Cameron said without warning.

"Of course you are," John replied, almost laughing. "You're power cell will run out eventually."

"No, John. You don't understand," Cameron said, tears running down her cheeks again. "As a human, you know you'll die. As a terminator, I could live countless lives by simply replacing my parts as they wear out."

"And you could die tomorrow defending me," John reminded his wife. "Or you might be defending River, anyone in the crew."

"That would be different," Cameron whispered.

"Why? I don't see how. My wife would be gone. I would be a widower."

"But I would have had purpose, meaning in my termination. My life for another, for the man I love, for a family member who has accepted me as a person. Even a crew member, because if the crew had not wanted us, had not embraced us, the Captain would never have taken us on as crew."

"Is that what you're afraid of? Dying?"

"Yes. Dying without meaning. Just a random, senseless death."

"Well, you're not alone," John answered gently, kissing his wife on her tear stained cheek.

"Have you ever felt this fear?"

"More times than you can imagine," he told his wife.

"I want a child."

John sat bolt upright in his bed. He felt his heart racing, ears pounding, and respiration rate accelerate.

"Where did that come from?"

"If I was a mother, I would have a legacy. My life would have meaning no matter how it came to an end."

"Did you leave to kidnap a baby?"

It was Cameron's turn to sit up. She glared at her husband, hints of red seeping through the brown of her eyes.

"How could you even think that?"

Deeply puzzled, lost even in the thoughts that suddenly left him vacantly staring at his wife, John found himself speechless.

"To kidnap a child would make another mother's life meaningless. I would not do that."

"Well, you just up and left! You come back and lay all this on me? What do you want me to think?"

Cameron pulled her top off. She reached behind her and turned on the reading lamp on her side of the bed. John noticed a red mid-line scar on her abdomen. Another scar running laterally just beneath her breastplate.

"What did you do to yourself," a horrified John cried.

"Installed the two devices I had to leave in order to obtain the materials and components for."

"Oh, and just like that, you can get pregnant?"

"No. Simon had to genetically engineer a uterus from the basal t-cells from my living tissue."

"He what?"

"Simon surgically implanted my uterus prior to my departure. It has healed nicely."

John stared at Cameron as a deep realization struck him.

"You've planned this for a long time."

"Before we jumped forward in time," Cameron informed him. "I had made all the theoretical discoveries necessary to plan how I could conceive and carry a child for you."

"And you never, not once, thought to mention this possibility to me?"

"Until I met Simon, it was only theory. Simon possessed both the knowledge and skills necessary to create my uterus, surgically implant it, and aid me in designing and obtaining the critical materials and components to create the other necessary modifications to my systems."

"So just like that, you have a female cycle now?"

"No. There is no way for me to grow or develop my own ovaries," Cameron answered wistfully. "That is where River comes in."

His head spinning from everything, John stood up. "I need to be alone. I have to think."

Cameron just nodded sadly, watching the man she loved so desperately leave their living quarters, their issues unresolved.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three River's Match Part III

River found John exactly where she knew he would be. Sitting atop a crate, John was peering out into the black through the cargo bay's airlock.

"Don't be angry with Twin," River said softly, hoping to alert John to her presence.

"I don't know what to feel," John replied without looking back at River.

Moving next to John, River looked out into the black and watched the 'verse as _Serenity_ made her way towards the crew's next destination.

"Twin loves her John."

"Funny way of showing it," John said despairingly.

"Wanting to give her husband a child? How can that be odd?"

"For a machine, even if she's a cybernetic organism, to want a child of it's, her, own is odd."

"Is that all Cameron is to you, John? A machine?"

John looked at River and found surprise in the familiar face staring back at him. "No, River, it's just she's never…"

River let John stare out into the black again. Fatherhood had never crossed his mind and now his beloved Cameron had returned and sprung her surprise on John. River had pointed out a note would go a long way towards smoothing things over before her return. It would give John time to grow accustomed to the idea.

"I tried to convince Cameron to leave you a note," River said sadly. "Twin would not listen. She doubts herself, John. Twin fled from you as much as she ran back to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" John snapped, glaring at River.

"If you had said no to her plan, Cameron would have obeyed you. To obey you would have meant she could never give you a child or Sarah a grandchild. Something Cameron desperately wants to do." River watched John's reaction patiently, fighting the urge to read John's mind.

"Twin is fearful of her own passing now, the way humans are. It is quite an intellectual development on the part of a terminator. I doubt Skynet would be pleased."

River's last comment elicited a short laugh from John. He grinned as he spoke. "No, River, I'm pretty sure this entire scheme of Cameron's would not be something Skynet would approve of. Wanting to be a mother, having existential doubts about her existence, I mean what's next, religion?"

River shrugged, suggesting indifference, as she did not want to have that particular discussion with John. As was the norm with River, her filter was off and the words came out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"You did get married in an abbey, with a bishop presiding, or have you forgotten whose idea that was?"

John blinked, surprised by the comment.

"Anyhow," River said, resuming the conversation. "Don't be too angry with Twin. She faced many fears and doubts to give you this gift."

"You're a genius, River," John said staring out into the black. "Just how is this supposed to work? I mean, if Cameron can get pregnant, which I don't see how, she can't carry a child to term. It's not possible. She doesn't have all the necessary parts."

"Twin does now," River informed John. "As for getting pregnant, well, I thought you knew how that works."

"I know how a female gets pregnant," John retorted. "I also know Cameron doesn't have ovaries, she said so herself, and she has no way to feed the fetus, or produce all the hormones, or whatever, so the child will develop. It's not possible. Besides, Cameron's endoskeleton is Coltan steel. She can't carry the child and deliver it."

"Cesarean," River stated.

"What?"

"C-section is the common term. That is how Cameron will deliver. The child will be premature as you are correct about your wife's endoskeleton not allowing for enough space for the child to grow. There's also the issue of her pelvis not widening or softening to allow delivery through the birth canal."

River giggled at the sight of John turning white at her description. "You are such a male," she teased.

"Did Cameron show you the incisions?"

"Yes," John whispered. "They look horrible."

"Simon is a genius too," River proudly told John. "Don't tell him that though, he's stuffy enough as it is."

Climbing up on the crate next to John, River stared out at the 'verse with him.

"Two devices. Cameron came up with the theory and Simon helped her design them. She implanted them herself. The first will convert food Cameron ingests to the raw materials the fetus will need. With Simon's help, Cameron has written the code to monitor the delivery of the food through the placenta in her uterus. The other implanted device will deliver hormones and other biological material when needed to control the proper growth and development of the fetus."

"You make it sound easy," John mumbled.

"Easy? Hardly," River sighed. "If it were not for Twin's processing ability and Simon's medical genius, it would all still be theoretical. There's more, but you have the basics."

"Where did this uterus come from?"

"Simon grew it from Twin's own t-cells. It's a real uterus by the way. As real as my own."

"Okay," John said in agreement. "I'll play along. Everything has been taken care of except one small item."

"Eggs," River answered.

"Yep. No eggs to fertilize."

"You're as big a boob as Simon," River said in disgust. John looked at River, asking with his expression what he done to deserve the insult reserved for Simon and Derek.

"You do want the child to look like you and it's mother don't you?" River asked.

Realization rushed through John.

"You?"

River nodded. "It makes sense. Twin and I visually are identical. I am a genius so the child will have close to the same functioning mental ability as its mother." River grinned at John. "There's a limit to what the Girl's genetics can overcome with you as the father."

Offended, John's mouth opened. River continued before he could reply to the insult.

"Twin did not ask Inara, though she is beautiful and graceful. Nor did she ask Zoe for an egg though she is fearless and a warrior like Twin. Kaylee is pretty and though not well educated has intuitive understanding of machines and their design and function, a natural engineer. She asked the Girl. Do you know why?"

"I haven't a clue," John answered, bewildered.

"Because the Girl's egg will produce the closest thing to what a child the two of you would conceive would be like if Twin were human. Because it allows the Girl to pay back the kindness shown by your wife. And even stranger, because some of our genetic material is even the same."

John slumped over. "It's like God is behind this."

"Possibly," River answered. "If He is capable of creating the 'verse, He should be able to handle something like this without any trouble. If Sheppard Book were here he would be able to comment in greater detail. Book understood faith far better than the Girl does. Too many variables."

"So what do I do?" John asked humbly.

"Go sex your wife," River giggled. "My eggs were implanted as soon as we got back to _Serenity_."

"When?"

"Duh, you are so dumb, just like Simon."

"The three of you were on our shuttle," John realized.

"Twin needed privacy and Simon had everything ready."

Minutes passed in silence before John spoke.

"How am I supposed to explain all of this to everyone? Especially Mom, and Derek will freak out. I just know he will."

"Let the Girl explain. Derek will be angry, but I will talk sense into him. Sarah will be excited once she wraps her mind around it."

"Yeah, right," John said, shaking his head, dreading his mother's reaction.

"Admission to wrong doing," River announced, drawing John's attention back to his wife's friend. "The Girl peeked in Mother Sarah's mind. Want's a grandchild. Every time she sees Emma, it goes through Sarah's mind. Sadness fills her. Fills her because she wants her son to know the joy of being a parent. It's the only regret Sarah has left about Cameron being your wife."

"Derek may do something stupid though," John warned, still not ready to accept the idea.

"Girl peeks all the time. Must keep a secret. Derek respects Cameron as a warrior, always has. Admires the fact Twin stands up to him. Once he gets past Allison, he will never see Cameron for what she is, but who she is."

"That'll never happen," John wistfully answered.

"Yes, it will. Simon says my brain will never completely heal from the alterations the Alliance made. But, my mind is healing faster and in ways my brother had never thought possible."

"Because of Cameron," John asked.

"Having a friend the Girl cannot read gives a peace nobody can understand. It allows for clarity, a chance to be normal again. Twin understands the Girl's suffering in ways not possible for others. Twin is the Girl's angel as much as she is yours John. Derek is realizing this. Slower than the Girl would like, but with Twin's help, he's taking on more and more of my mental care."

More time passed in silence before finally River nudged John. "Sex you wife. The Girl's eggs are high quality, but they won't last forever," she teased. "I'll handle the unpleasantness you want to avoid with the others."

"But how…"

River grinned, seeing another opportunity to embarrass John. "Just take your clothes off. That's all the apology Twin will need."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four River's Match Part III

Everyone stared at River in silence. Finally, Jayne stood up to leave, causing Sarah to react. "Where are you going?"

"To write, Ma."

"To write you mother," Sarah gasped.

"I'm gonna be a grandpa," Jayne replied, grinning from ear to ear. He paused, his expression growing serious. "Can't have Ma findin' out about that 'cept from me."

"It can wait a few minutes," Sarah replied in her command voice.

Jayne frowned, not used to being told what to do by his new bride yet.

"But, it's Ma," he complained.

"Ma's at home, on her farm," Sarah said evenly. "I'm here."

After considering his options and not liking either, Jayne begrudgingly sat down next to Sarah.

"Has Cameron lost her mind," Mal asked suddenly.

"No," River answered. "Fears leaving no legacy. A fear everyone sitting here has. Needs to be a mother. Wants this for her John. Why is that wrong?"

"Maybe it's because she's metal," Derek groused.

River's eyebrows shot up as she tilted her chin down and glared at Derek, causing him to shift uncomfortably.

"I only said what everyone else is thinking," Derek said in defense of himself. "Take a peek and you'll see I'm right."

"May I speak," Simon said softly.

"Finally," Mal grumbled. "You hide behind that doctor patient shield too much."

"I do not," Simon shot back. "And what I'm going to say will not violate Cameron's privilege."

"Let 'em speak his peace, Mal," Jayne grumbled menacingly. Jayne directed his stare at the Captain for a moment then nodded at Simon, telling the doctor to go ahead.

"I realize this is difficult to imagine, because none of us here can forget what we know." Simon paused. "But suppose River and Cameron really were twins, that I had two sisters instead of one."

He grinned for a moment, looking at his sister.

"One a spoiled brat and the other, quiet and awkward socially."

River's mouth popped open to insult her brother. Derek's touch on her hand stopped the comment before it could be born and enter the 'verse.

"We would be having this crew meeting to plan a shower for John and Cameron."

"That might well be," Mal said in his captainy voice. "But this is Cameron we're talkin' about. She ain't like us."

"Physiologically, no," Simon replied. "Emotionally? More so with each passing day. Developmentally the same is true. What's more, Cameron might not have gone about it appropriately, but John's wishes should be considered as well. Have any of you thought of that?"

"I don't want some uncontrollable machine from the past running around my ship," Mal barked.

"Hardly," Simon sighed. "River provided the egg. John will fertilize it. Cameron will carry the child to term. I will deliver it via c-section."

"So you're sayin' she ain't pregnant yet? We can stop this?"

"Maybe we should talk to John about this," Sarah interjected. "It's his child."

"Girl makes no claim to the child," River suddenly cried out, glaring at Mal. "More than happy to be Auntie River! Besides, it was the only way Twin could have a child that bore a resemblance to her!"

"Captain," Simon said sternly. "Cameron's uterus is made up of cells I genetically engineered from stem cells I recovered from her own tissue. Human tissue I might add. The hormones might be synthetic, but Cameron's generating them. She must eat food and take in fluid in order for the child to grow and develop. Once born, the child must be nurtured and loved, just like any other child."

Mal frowned. "I don't like it. Ain't a natural way for a young 'un to come into the 'verse."

"How would you know, you stupid man," Inara blurted out. "Countless numbers of children have been conceived by invitro fertilization. Surrogate mothers have carried the children of others. Sperm and egg donors have given barren parents the gift of a child. How can you just pronounce judgment?"

"Cuz Cameron's metal."

"Enough," Sarah blurted out. "Cameron's metal. That means nothing to anyone on _Serenity_ except for Derek, John, Cameron, and me. Nobody else sitting here knows what that means, nobody."

"I've seen what Tin Miss can do," Mal replied, not deterred.

"I've seen what River can do," Sarah answered coldly. "Won't stop me from giving Derek and River my blessing as the family matriarch."

Mal blinked, shocked by Sarah's declaration.

"This ain't about lil' Albatross."

"Sure it is," Sarah shot back. "You're afraid of Cameron. I'm not anymore and I know far more than you do just how dangerous she is. She's predictable. That's not always true of River."

"She's a machine."

"Cybernetic organism," River said. "Living tissue covering a hyper alloy combat chassis. Her A.I. and CPU are among the most advanced ever designed. A fact that is still true. Cameron is in permanent read/write mode. She has sensation, the ability to feel. Twin learns, loves, and fears. Twin is a person."

Mal looked about uncomfortably at his crew. "Am I the only person who feels this way?"

"No," Derek replied. "But what are we going to do? Tell Cameron she can't? You tell her. That's not a job I'm volunteering for."

"Why not?" Mal asked. "You've caused enough trouble with your anti-Cameron rants in the past."

"What am I, or you for that matter going to do, Captain? They got married. You and Inara get married are we all going to have a vote to decide if Inara is to be allowed to get pregnant and have your child?"

Jayne cleared his throat loudly. "I say it ain't none of our business. What is our business is how Lil' Metal went about it, sneakin' off like she done. Weren't right. Upset Miss Sarah no end cause John was outta sorts and, well, she missed Tin Miss. Security weren't as good neither without her. That's the issue."

Movement to Mal's right caught his attention, making him glance at Zoe.

"Captain, Jayne's right. Ain't none of our business if John and Cameron want this. Once their child is born it'll be like Emma, crew. Then it's everyone's business cause it has to be. The real issue is Cameron just took off. Can't have that."

"So I just keel haul her," Mal said in frustration.

"No," River giggled. "Don't let her have time with her John alone during rest cycle. One month should do it."

"Actually," Sarah interjected, "that is a painful punishment for Cameron. She craves her time with John. What's more, there is not a single thing you could have done to stop Cameron. It's a Terminator thing. She made up her mind to do this. Once she processed that decision, her base programming kicked in. Cameron would never have relented, given up, or listened to reason. The only way to have prevented this would have been to destroy her."

Mal looked at Derek. "Do you agree with Sarah?"

Derek nodded. "One hundred percent. This was going to happen." He shrugged. "I don't like it and I'll have a few words with River in private about this, but Captain, there was nothing that could have been done. Tin Miss would have found a way."

River burst out giggling, ignoring Derek's declaration to punish her in private.

"Too late now. There's a little Connor in the oven."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five River's Match Part III

Cameron's auditory sensors easily registered the soft knock on the door. Slipping from the bed she shared with John, Cameron slipped on her favorite nightwear, one of her husband's few dress shirts from the family's days in L.A. Standing by the door, Cameron listened carefully, measuring the breathing of the visitor on the other side.

"Sarah?" Cameron whispered.

"It's me, Tin Miss. We need to talk."

Cameron opened the door enough to slip through and closed it carefully behind her without waking John.

"Come with me," Sarah said sternly.

Cameron followed obediently, moving with complete stealth. Sarah walked to the catwalks over the cargo bay, stopped, and leaned against the railing. She watched Cameron move with her catlike grace, noticing the cyborg's hand over placed over her abdomen.

"You're already pregnant, aren't you?"

Cameron nodded. "I worked with Simon to develop an optimal design for my uterus. It is risky to subject River to the hormone treatments necessary to extract eggs from her ovaries. I was not willing to risk my friend's health to achieve my personal goal of motherhood."

"You've really thought about this."

Cameron looked away, not answering Sarah's question.

"It's okay," Sarah told Cameron. "Well, not really. The way you went about it was wrong."

"You are okay with the idea?" Cameron said softly.

"With the idea of my son having his own biological child? Yes." Sarah looked at Cameron with a grim look on her face, causing the cyborg to look down at her bare feet. "The idea a Terminator is carrying that child?"

Sarah sighed. "It will take a bit of getting used to. If it were any other machine but you, I'd burn it."

"You are angry," Cameron stated factually.

"Yes! Because you act like this only affects you and John!"

"It is our child," Cameron retorted.

"You're right," Sarah snapped. "I'll even go so far as to say that was a decision you and John had every right to make together. But not the way YOU went about it."

"It was the only way," Cameron monotoned.

"No, it wasn't. First, you didn't ask John! He was terrified. Then you come home, seduce him, and get knocked up right away. That's not right! Not by a long shot, Tin Miss!"

"Then what was I supposed to do?"

Sarah took a deep breath and held it for a bit, calming herself before releasing it. "You didn't do anything wrong right up until you took off in the shuttle. After that, everything you did was wrong."

Cameron tilted her head, asking Sarah to explain.

"It was okay to talk to Simon in private, to determine if this was possible. He's your doctor now. I'll even go so far as to say it was okay to talk to River. She'd have peeked in Simon's mind out of curiosity anyhow."

Defiance crept into Cameron's expression. "I am a person, a female. I wanted a child for my husband, a grandchild for you."

Sarah laughed. "You want this child for yourself, too. Tin Miss, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Then why are you so angry?"

"You know exactly why! You just took off. Everyone was worried sick for one reason or another. You cannot just leave like that. You placed everyone on _Serenity_ at risk. What if you had been captured or damaged?"

"I would have been prevented from leaving," Cameron monotoned.

"Actually, no. The Captain would have had a fit but everyone else would have been onboard. Inara and Zoe would have made him see the light. Jayne or Inara would have gone with you. Jayne would have either killed whoever needed killing to obtain what you needed or Inara would have charmed it out of them."

"I love John," Cameron said as if it somehow was an unknown fact in the equation.

"I know you do," Sarah said softly. "You'll be a good mother, too. But you have to include John from now on in these sorts of decisions. Promise me!"

"John was eager to impregnate me," Cameron volunteered. "I didn't seduce him."

"We know."

"You know? How?"

"River. She sensed the new life when you conceived." Sarah looked down her nose at Cameron. "How do you know you're pregnant?"

"Sensors," was the monotone response. Sarah nodded at the logical reply.

"You're going to be disciplined. I don't want to hear a single complaint, not one from you, Tin Miss. Promise me you'll never do something like this again."

"I promise," Cameron replied.

"For one month you will spend the rest period alone."

"No! That's too much," Cameron cried.

"That's half of what the Captain wanted to give you as your punishment."

"Two months?"

"That's how long _Serenity_ was without her Security Officer."

"No, Sarah. Make the Captain punish me some other way!"

"No. You're going to accept this. In fact, you are going to thank the Captain for the leniency he's showing."

"I won't go an entire month without John!"

"During his rest period you will," Sarah snapped.

"His rest period?"

"Yes. I thought you would have picked up on that."

"I can be with my John during meals and work shifts?"

"Meals, yes. Work shifts, only if duty requires it."

Cameron considered the clarification of her disciplinary consequence.

"I can let him touch my abdomen?"

"Don't be disgusting about it," Sarah admonished.

"May I spend the rest of this rest period with John?"

Sarah sighed. "Yes. But at first bell, you report directly to the Captain and accept your punishment. Be sure to thank him for leniency."

Without speaking, Cameron turned and vanished into the shadows. Relieved Cameron had been compliant without being difficult, Sarah let out a sigh of relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John woke up as Cameron slipped back into bed. He noticed she was wearing his old blue dress shirt, one of the few things she'd hidden in the cache for when they jumped in time.

"You've been up," he whispered, grabbing Cameron and pulling her close.

"Not around my abdomen," Cameron ordered, removing his arm.

"What's up with you," John asked, irritated with his wife's reaction.

"I am not human. I don't have the same physical structures that a human mother has to protect a fetus. You must be careful with how you touch me."

Something in Cameron's words got John's attention. Cameron's monotone made it difficult to read what was in her CPU at times. Realization made him sit up.

"You're pregnant? Already?"

His wife turned her head slightly and looked over her shoulder to glance at John. "You are displeased?"

"We only…"

"You are displeased. You didn't want to be a father. I should never have done this."

"No," John answered, flopping down next to Cameron. "I'm just…surprised."

"You are a fertile, healthy male," Cameron answered, rolling over to face her husband. "Simon designed my uterus for optimal fertilization capability. Of course you impregnated me on the first attempt."

Suspicious, John frowned at looked at Cameron.

"Just how do you know you're pregnant?"

"Two sources of verification," Cameron answered.

"Two?"

"My internal sensors."

"That's one."

"River sensed a new life."

Cameron watched John carefully, recording every movement he made for detailed analysis later.

"River's sure?"

"Sarah said so."

"Oh."

Pleased John had taken River's word as verification, Cameron ran her hand down her husband's chest.

"I am to be punished."

John flinched at the words.

"I have to take responsibility for placing the crew and _Serenity_ at risk by my absence."

"Mom told you?"

Cameron nodded. "One month without sharing our bed during your scheduled rest period. We may share meal times and if our duties require it, we may see each other while on duty."

A sigh escaped from John.

"I was ready to kill you yesterday. Now I'm going to be a Dad."

"Are you happy," Cameron asked, resting her head on John's shoulder while slipping her slender leg over his.

John thought for a moment before answering. With a smile on his lips he told Cameron what she so desperately wanted to hear.

"Yes, I would never have even thought this was possible, but, yes, I'm happy, Cameron."

She smiled and kissed her husband's cheek.

"Intimacy will be curtailed until Simon has examined me. There is no medical precedent for this."

John felt his wife's hand go to her lower abdomen. There was no point in arguing with her. Cameron was already fixated on keeping their child safe. Nothing would change her behavior until Cameron could hold their child in her arms.

Wanting to irritate Cameron before he fell asleep, John grinned as he whispered. "Well, I guess it's good you're punished for a month. It won't be long after that before you're showing, then all I'll need is a cold shower."

A grunt escaped John as Cameron elbowed him. She could picture the grin on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

Cameron was pleased. Her plan had worked as devised. John had fathered a child on their first attempt. Sarah was already more or less over being angry so long as Cameron accepted her punishment and apologized to the Captain. There had been no mention of the crew being angry other than Captain Reynolds.

One month of separation from John during rest period was much better than the punishment Cameron had anticipated.

Best of all, John was pleased.

Cameron felt an involuntary shiver go down her steel spine. Despite her plan working as conceived, she recognized the new sensation for what it was.

Fear of the unknown.

Skynet had never intended for one of his creations to give birth to a human child.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – River's Match Part III

Tripping over the mess on the floor in Jayne's bunk, Sarah regained her balance just in time to prevent falling. She kicked off her boots, pulled off her jacket and top, unfastened her bra, and finally wiggled out of her pants. Spotting a what appeared to be a small pile of clean clothes on the built in desk, Sarah grabbed one of Jayne's Blue Sun t-shirts, sniffed it to verify its state of cleanliness, and slipped it on.

"We're doing something about this tomorrow," Sarah complained loudly, cutting the light off as she squeezed next to Jayne.

"Why? Can't move till we finish the work in the other passenger quarters. I gotta buy some more stuff to finish the room the way you want. Till then, we gotta stay in my bunk."

"I can't live like this," Sarah replied.

"Don't much like it myself, but I ain't gettin' rid of no more of my stuff to make room for yours."

"Jayne, you don't have to get rid of anything else," Sarah promised. "Unless its nasty. But we're going to store a bunch of it in one of the hiding spaces. My stuff too," Sarah added, settling down next to her new husband.

With little effort, Jayne wrapped his arms around Sarah and shifted her easily until he was comfortable. Safe in her husband's powerful arms, Sarah nudged Jayne gently until she was comfortable. Knowing her husband would be content to not speak, Sarah thought about the events of the day.

Drained physically and emotionally, Sarah determined she'd not had a day like the past twenty-four hours sense Kyle had showed up and changed her life forever. There was no immediate threat of death looming over her head. The unborn child wasn't her own.

The entire situation was unsettling.

"I never once thought I'd be a grandmother," Sarah whispered.

"Well, now you are," Jayne grunted, smacking his lips together sleepily.

"Seriously," Sarah growled back. "I'm getting old."

"No you ain't," Jayne growled back, throwing a grunt in for good measure.

"I'm going to be a grandmother."

"You done said that." Jayne yawned and stretched. Before Sarah could reply he grabbed her rear end and squeezed affectionately.

"Stop it, I'm not in the mood." Sarah forcefully removed her husbands wandering hand.

"I am, what you bein' a sexy grandma-to-be," Jayne said, leering at his wife in the darkness.

"It doesn't bother you?"

"What, you bein' a grandma? Heck, no. Makes me think husbandly thoughts about my wife."

"Is that all you can think about?" Sarah wiggled to escape her husband's bear hug but quickly gave up.

"Um, let me think." Jayne thought for a moment. "Yep." He made a second attempt to grab Sarah's bottom.

"Stop. Right this minute," Sarah threatened.

Jayne blinked and squinted, trying to make out his wife's expression in the near total darkness of his bunk. Sensing he was both pushing his luck and on the verge of making Sarah really angry, Jayne relented. He gave Sarah a firm pat on her backside, let out a deep, frustrated sigh, and relaxed his hold on his wife.

"This doesn't bother you?"

"I'm not too happy Lil' Metal didn't give me a heads up. What with us carrying some valuable cargo this past month and all the new security systems not being ready to use. Yeah, I would say I ain't happy. Sides, she's crew. There weren't no need for Lil' Metal to have gone off by herself like that. Suppose there was somebody that needed killin' but required extractin' information from first? Metal ain't too good at that. I'd been plenty happy to go along. You know, speed things up and get her back quicker."

"You don't have a problem with how deceptive Cameron was? With the fact I'm going to be a grandmother?"

Jayne turned on the small light in his bunk and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Metal's a female," he stated bluntly.

"So."

"I thought Skynet designed her to be an infiltrator."

"He did. Cameron's the best ever built," Sarah said with a trace of familial pride.

"Then why are you all upset she acted like a woman then?"

Heat rose up Sarah's neck as her frustration threatened to get the better of her. Jayne's expression acted as a cooling agent, halting the spread of the anger.

"What do you mean?"

"She just done what any woman woulda done. Well, not quite. Metal wasn't all manipulative and such. She was just secretive. Got what she wanted all the same."

Jayne turned his light off and adjusted his pillow. Sarah turned it back on and shot him an angry look.

"Why are you gettin' all mad at me," he protested. "I ain't pregnant. I didn't knock Lil' Metal up. I thought you'd be excited. I know Ma will be when she get's muh letter."

Jayne turned the light off again.

"You're okay with being a grandpa?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Jayne complained. "I'm good with Emma. Zoe's gonna need help when Emma's older. Not with shootin' and important stuff like that. Just needin' someone around to scare the males off that need scarin' off. I kind of like helpin' with Emma. I figure it'll be even better with my own grandkid, well sort of my own grandkid."

Sarah fell silent and considered the flood of emotions running through her. The ease with which Jayne had taken to the idea of being a grandparent suddenly frightened her.

"You don't want to get me pregnant, do you?"

A thud sounded in the bunk and the light came on. Jayne rubbed his head where he'd bumped it and stared at Sarah, his face pale.

"No! What gave you that idea? I'd be a terrible Pa!"

"Well, you are good with Emma," Sarah admitted. "And this whole being a grandpa thing hasn't upset you. I thought…"

"Well, wife of mine, you thought wrong," Jayne replied, cutting the light back off. "Grandkid you can give back when you don't want to play with 'em anymore."

Jayne patted his pillow again and settled down, pulling the blankets over the two of them to ward off the cold air that filled _Serenity_ each rest period.

"Now, unless you want to practice doin' what it takes to get you pregnant, let's go to sleep," Jayne grumbled. A firm grunt reinforced his order for Sarah to leave him in peace so he could sleep.

Undeterred, Sarah reached for the light switch again.

"Woman," Jayne growled, causing Sarah to stop with her finger inches away from the switch. "I done promised to be your husband when the Bishop married us. That means John and Cameron is family, not just crew. If you're surprised Lil' Metal figured out a way to get herself in the family way, then shame on you. That girl would do anything for your boy and she's proved it. You gave 'em your blessin' and now you gonna be all upset you're gonna be a grandma?"

"She's a terminator."

"Yeah, well, she's female too. Ain't no figurin' women. Can't be done," Jayne said confidently. "Now, I got a lot to do tomorrow and I got to get in a heavy workout. You're gonna be a grandma. Be happy about it. Ain't a thing you can do otherwise."

Fuming mad at Jayne for telling her what to do, Sarah retracted her arm and thought in silence of an insult to hurl at her husband. Instead, she found herself growing angrier with Jayne because he'd spoken the hard truth to her.

A thought dawned on Sarah and she found it wasn't to her liking. Cameron had manipulated the situation successfully, outsmarting every human on _Serenity_. Tin Miss had gotten her way, the very thing every woman wanted.

"You're getting to be too humanlike for your own good, Tin Miss," Sarah said through clenched teeth.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – River's Match Part III

Six months had passed since Cameron had returned. The one-month sentence imposed had come and gone. It turned out to be more of a punishment for John than even Cameron. Moody due to the enforced absence from her husband, Cameron was difficult to deal with. The crew, including Sarah and Mal, simply dealt with Cameron by staying away from her unless absolutely necessary.

John on the other hand could not escape Cameron's presence during his meals since it was the one designated time she could spend with him. In those brief periods of time, Cameron updated John on every thing the baby had done since she'd last seen him, topics that ranged from growing several millimeters to moving a limb.

Not even River or Simon could tolerate Cameron's obsession with her pregnancy.

As the child grew and developed, Cameron calmed down. With each passing day her confidence that she'd carry her child to term increased. Ever protective of her abdominal area, Cameron had made a Kevlar girdle of sorts that both supported the child and provided protection.

Ma Cobb had sent a package with several letters. Knitted booties and a tiny version of Jayne's infamous cap were in the box. Made from purple thread, Ma informed Cameron the child was a girl so it was appropriate for the first daughter to have something made to wear that was her mother's favorite color, purple. Cameron had been delighted and written a long letter in response.

Jayne's letter congratulated him on the impending arrival of a grandchild and only subtly hinted at the idea of him producing an offspring of his own. A hint Jayne did not pick up on until after Sarah read to him the letter Ma Cobb had sent her.

In Sarah's case, there had been no subtle hints. Ma asked point blank if Sarah could still get pregnant and if so, why wasn't she expecting like her daughter-in-law? It had taken Jayne several hours to calm Sarah down and reassure her that he had no desire to be a pa. Being a grandpa was just fine.

With life settling into a routine and business being both regular and profitable, Kaylee had been busy making much needed repairs to _Serenity_. Cameron had made slow and steady progression on the second bridge and security upgrades with Derek's help. When in port or dirt side, the entire exterior of _Serenity_ could be surveilled and the airlock door electrified.

Things were fine until that day.

At breakfast Mal informed the crew _Serenity_ would be returning to Sihnon, the planet where the House Madrassa was headquartered. Inara had shot him a nasty look, anticipating the reason the Captain would provide.

"I've done saved up enough credits to pay off what 'Nara owes to the Guild," Mal had announced proudly. "'Nara, you won't have to whore yourself anymore." The Companion had not said a word, instead leaving in a huff and locking herself into her shuttle.

Mal had merely shrugged and returned to the bridge, leaving the rest of the crew behind to eat their breakfast.

Tiffs at mealtime being a regular occurrence, the crew had not been disturbed and went about their regular duties.

Until Cameron's wail filled _Serenity_.

Seconds later River's cry joined in. John dropped the communications array he was working on and rushed towards Simon's infirmary where the horrible cries were emanating from.

Standing in the doorway, John's heart dropped at what he beheld. A distraught Cameron was cradling her bare belly with both hands and rocking back and forth on her bottom while sitting on an examining table. Holding Cameron by the shoulders was River who was sobbing with an intensity that matched Cameron's. Simon was trying to calm both women in vain as he held an ultrasound probe to Cameron's abdomen.

"John, please try to get Cameron to hold still," Simon pleaded.

"What's wrong, Doc? Is the baby okay?"

"Its heart is beating, if that's what you mean," Simon shouted back. "But Cameron won't hold still so I can make a proper examination."

"John," Cameron sobbed. "Our little girl is deformed."

"It's okay," John told his wife. "Simon says she's alive and that's the main thing. Now, you need to hold still so he can finish his examination."

Cameron stopped her rocking and lay down on her back, crying. "I should have known something was wrong. My sensors should have picked up a variation in development."

River rested her head on Cameron's shoulder, clasping her friend's hands in her own. Simon resumed his exam, recording images and taking measurements; recording all the data he could with his imaging device.

"John, Cameron, I believe everything will be okay."

Cameron sat up and grabbed John's hand, clutching it to her chest.

"What appears to have happened," Simon paused, mouth open. "I don't know how to explain it. If Sheppard Book were here he'd say it was a miracle of sorts, so I'll just have to go with that, because I have no other explanation."

"What's wrong with our little girl," John demanded.

"I'm not sure anything is wrong," Simon answered calmly.

"She's deformed," Cameron sobbed. "I saw her image."

"Yes and no," Simon replied. "All of her organs are developing normally as is her skeleton and muscles. What is different, and I have no idea how this could have happened, is she is completely missing her right eye, all of the optic nerves, and the brain matter in that area is shaped differently. Having said all of that, I am confident there is a solution for this."

Cameron clutched John's hand and leaned against her husband, tears running down both of the expectant parent's faces.

Simon played with his device for a moment and then projected an image on the new view screen in his infirmary.

"Does that remind you of anything Cameron?"

John watched his wife as she examined the horrifying image of their child. Without warning, Cameron's head titled to the right, a puzzled look occupying her face.

"It is the same structure in my skull for my optics, right down to the attachment points in the rear of the orbital socket for the data to be sent to my CPU."

"Precisely," Simon answered. "Your child will need a cybernetic eye. In fact, I am confident the nerve tissue here," Simon pointed at the view screen, "will be where I attach the necessary receptors to transmit data to the brain. Your design will not only fit, it's probably exactly what your little girl needs. I'll have Kaylee get to work immediately on a prototype."

Cameron glanced up at John. He saw the intense relief in his wife's own biological eye covering. "She's my daughter too John. She's not just yours and River's DNA."

John looked up at Simon who shrugged and nodded, agreeing with the possibility Cameron was correct in her assessment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One month later, little Kacy Phillips Connor was born by c-section. Despite arriving two months earlier than a normal human child, Kacy was a healthy 8 lb, 3 oz, 21.5 inches long baby girl.

Within 24 hours of berth, her newly implanted cybernetic eye was functioning within design parameters. Simon estimated the biological covering would grow in at rate faster than Cameron's normal regenerative rate. At Cameron's insistence, Kaylee had modified the optics so Kacy's eye glowed a brilliant royal blue, not the intense red of most Terminators.

When hungry, the blue of Kacy's optic would glow with greater intensity as she wailed for attention. Unable to nurse, Cameron bottle-fed Kacy.

John explained to the crew Cameron's logic for demanding the blue optics. She herself could, when emotional, produce a blue wave of light from her optics. When exposed due to damage to her tissue, Cameron, like all other Terminators, possessed red optics.

Cameron's ability to produce the blue flash was unique to her alone out of all terminators ever produced. Giving Kacy a blue optic made her different. Skynet would never have a claim on any part of Kacy.

River was delighted with the head of dark hair Kacy was born with. When not piloting _Serenity_ , River spent most of her free time helping Cameron care for the infant. So much so both John and Derek felt guilty over feeling jealous of the new addition to _Serenity's_ crew.

Two weeks after delivering Kacy, Cameron was delighted to slip into her pants and zip them up. Her incision fully healed, Cameron twirled on her toes at the end of their bed, making John laugh at her rare display of vanity.

"Two weeks, John," she teased. "That's all it took. No stretch marks, I weigh the same as I did before getting pregnant, my processing has returned to normal, and the scar from the incision has almost faded completely.

"I wouldn't lord that over the other women," John sighed, patting the bed next to him. "Now please, I'm exhausted. Mom's not going to volunteer to keep Kacy very often for us."

A broad grin spread across Cameron's face. As quickly as she'd donned her jeans, the new mother wiggled out of them, slipping under the blankets next to her husband.

"I've neglected my husband," she whispered in his ear. "You'll sleep well when I'm done with you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – River's Match Part III

The months sped by and both Kacy and Emma grew and developed at an amazing pace. Mal still had not managed to bring _Serenity_ to Sihnon to pay off Inara's debt to the House Madrassa and the pair was still feuding about his desire to free Inara from the "chains of whoring" as Mal put it.

To everyone's surprise, perhaps even his own, Jayne had settled into the role of grandpa nicely. Kacy had quickly learned the tough, burly mercenary had a soft side and with ease could be manipulated into assorted sugary treats.

Despite the best efforts of Cameron and Sarah, Jayne managed to find a way to stash a supply of the forbidden treats and on occasion would sneak one to Kacy. "Uncle Derek" was an equally soft touch Kacy learned. The youngest Connor preferred piggyback rides instead of sugary treats from her favorite uncle.

Cameron and River would hide in the dark recesses of the catwalks and watch Jayne and Derek play with Kacy and Emma. Cameron in particular welcomed Derek's affection for her daughter. If the scarred Resistance soldier would never openly embrace Cameron's place in the Connor family, the love and attention he poured on her child was more than good enough as a substitute in Cameron's optics.

Surprised by his own affection for his niece, Derek found himself resisting River's efforts to plan for their future less and less. Resisting her efforts only because Derek was fairly certain River was peeking into his mind and could see his desire to have a family of his own. He was right of course and River would tell Derek stories of the adventures their children would have, teasing him that his daughter would be a mercenary like her father and his son would be a sensitive artist and musician.

Jayne of course overheard River's stories and, thinking it funny, teased Derek about River's "predictions" every chance he got.

"You know she's a reader," he would tell Derek. "So this ain't stuff Moonbrain's just makin' up." It never failed to get a rise out of his friend, particularly if Jayne couldn't keep from laughing about River's fanciful predictions.

Much to the crew's surprise, River never admonished Jayne's teasing of Derek, leaving it to Sarah to hush her husband's teasing. A task Sarah found difficult as she was usually struggling to keep from laughing at her husband's verbal abuse of Derek.

River confided to Cameron it did her heart good to see the bond growing between Jayne and Derek.

"He's less angry, Twin. Feels more and more like he belongs in this time, on this boat, with this crew."

"You've been peeking again," Cameron had chided her friend.

"Of course the girl has. You read John, you just do it differently, so no telling the Girl she can't read her husband-to-be."

And so it was on Kacy's first birthday Derek had surprised everyone, River included by proposing after the crew's celebration of Kacy's birth. Simon's blessing had been sought only minutes before Derek proposed in order to prevent River from learning of his planned surprise.

After the initial delight in becoming engaged, River threw a proper tantrum in the common area.

"How dare you keep this from your bride-to-be!"

"How dare you constantly be poking around in my mind after the Captain ordered you not to and we agreed you wouldn't! Of course I had Simon work with me to learn to put up mental walls. How else am I going to have any real privacy on _Serenity_!"

River's tantrum was the cue Kaylee needed to throw her own fit and storm off to the engine room.

"What have I done now," poor Simon exclaimed to the amusement of the rest of the crew.

"Blame Derek," Jayne had crowed, enjoying the evening's events. His face was covered with cake and icing from Kacy trying to feed her Grandpa.

"Simon you boob," River declared, forgetting she was mad at Derek. "Kaylee feels left out. Only 'Nara is unwed."

"Zoe's not married," Simon parried back. "Neither are you!"

"Is a widow woman," River replied, her face contorted into one of her angry frowns. "We don't talk about Wash-who-was! Rude it is! Married the girl might not be, but she is promised now!"

Despondent, Simon trudged away towards the engine room in what would be a vain effort in appeasing Kaylee.

"I'll go and shoo Simon away in a bit," Inara announced. "It won't take me long to put a smile on Kaylee's face." Inara stood to leave the table, shooting a nasty look at the Captain. "Though with the men on this crew, that task is getting more difficult all the time."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine River's Match Part III

"You're going to have to propose yourself."

"But that's so unromantic," Kaylee complained.

Cameron rocked on a crate in the engine room while Kaylee made a futile attempt to adjust the fuel regulator on the engine. Clutched against her chest was Kacy who loved to look at everything in the engine room.

"That's it," Kaylee said in frustration. "I can't take it anymore."

"Then you should follow my advice," Cameron said in her monotone.

"No, that ain't it," Kaylee snapped, slamming the spanner down in her toolbox. "The Captain has got to buy more parts. Heck, we need new engines, what am I talkin' bout spare parts for."

"Funds are tight," Cameron pointed out. "The Captain is going to buy Inara's debt from the Guild."

"So they can get married I bet," Kaylee whined. "It ain't fair. It just ain't. Sarah's got Jayne, who'd a thought Jayne would ever get married, let alone afore I did. You're hitched, but that's okay. You had to wait a long time for your John. Now River done up and got promised to Derek. The Captain'll buy Inara and they'll be together cause they won't be fightin' over her whorin' no more."

Feeling out of place and wanting to console her friend, Cameron hurriedly scanned all of her files and routines to find the right thing to say.

"Leave it to me to go and fall for a cute doctor who ain't never gonna do right be me."

Cameron decided on a strategy and pressed forward. "Simon is a boob. River says so and everyone agrees."

"You got that right," Kaylee moaned, tears forming in her eyes.

"He is obviously a genius at his profession. As a doctor, there is nobody else I would allow to examine or treat me. You are the only mechanic I will allow to fabricate parts for my daughter or me. But when it comes to common sense, Simon is a boob."

Kaylee couldn't help but laugh and wipe the tears away.

"You're right Cameron. My poor Simon is a boob."

"If he were to be coached by the other male members of the crew and a plan to propose to you carefully designed and rehearsed, you and I both know Simon will botch it."

Kaylee laughed and shook her head in agreement. "Yep, that's my Simon."

"In fact," Cameron paused, her expression suddenly blank even for her as she processed, "the odds are…"

"Don't tell me," Kaylee ordered, the smile gone from her face. "It would depress me."

"Very well, let's just agree the odds are Simon would botch the proposal so badly you would feel compelled to say no."

"You know, I think you're right," Kaylee whispered.

"You would be doing yourself and Simon a favor by proposing."

"I would, wouldn't I? I would save poor Simon from embarrassing himself and then I could tell him what day and time to show up." Kaylee considered the idea further and felt it grow on her even more. "Cameron, that's plum shiny! I could count on you and River to see to it he didn't mess that up, couldn't I."

Cameron nodded. "Plus, you could purchase the engagement ring you want. Everyone else has wedding bands you made from a piece of scrap from our home, _Serenity_."

"Oh, my," Kaylee said suddenly, clasping one hand to her forehead and the other to her stomach.

"Are you feeling sick," Cameron asked.

"It just hit me, I'm going to be engaged and married soon!"

Kayee hugged Cameron and kissed the cyborg on her cheek.

"My Momma's smart," Kacy informed Kaylee, slurring the words slightly.

"You're mother's a conniver is what she is," Kaylee laughed, tousling the little girl's hair playfully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mal had reasons for disliking visiting Core planets, most of them being related to the Alliance. The truth be told, he didn't like the way many those who lived on the Core worlds looked down their noses at those who lived on the edges of the Alliance empire, the so called Rim Worlds. The settlers, indentures, and people down on their luck who drifted to the outer edges of the empire to scratch out a living as best they could. But for a change or two here and there, some of the uppity, snooty, Core world folk could wind up with a change of fortunes such as they'd be happy to live on the edge.

A fact Simon and River Tam could explain to anyone who would listen.

The Captain had long gotten over the Tams Core world upbringing and beginnings. Simon had pulled too much lead from the crew of his boat and helped too many sick settlers on the Rim Worlds to hold Doc's fancy education against him.

River had overheard the Captain talking to an old friend in a bar about the "prissy Core doctor rumor had as bein' part of Mal's crew. "The Doc might not be too much on fightin', but don't get in his way if there's someone sick or injured. He's bout compelled to help and ain't one thing you can do to stop him. Good or bad, it's the way Doc is. I figure it's a good thing, helpin' people."

For once Mal had a good reason to visit a Core world. He'd finally scraped together the money to buy Inara's debt to the Guild. The Companion resented the fact he planned to pay what she owed.

He'd given up trying to convince Inara the idea was not to buy her, but to buy her freedom. Freedom being the operative word. Mal could not cope with Inara's whoring. Whoring to pay a debt she owed to the powers that be, a concept that went against the very fiber of the Captain's being.

River had deliberately read Mal's mind in regards to the matter. The reader's sometimes difficult to understand means of communication hadn't helped, but River had done her best to convince Inara what Mal planned was a good thing, meant to set Inara free to do whatever she wanted, including leaving the Captain.

A stubborn and prideful woman, Inara refused to believe River. Insisting Mal wanted to possess her, order her about, and make her live the life he choose for her. Even worse, the Captain wanted to force Inara to do his bidding, to serve him at his beck and call.

River had given up the cause. What would happen was what would happen. Inara would have to see for herself the Captain wanted only to pay her debt. The freedom that would come from that act was a gift, free and clear.

Not having had a chance to obtain River an appropriate ring, Derek had decided the wisest course of action, and the best way for him to not spend all of his hard earned credits, was to enlist the help of Cameron and Kaylee in taking River ring shopping on Sihnon.

"This is a subterfuge on your part," Cameron had told him.

"No, seriously, Cameron. Who else can I ask? Sarah? Sarah's tastes and Rivers are not similar at all. You know River better than anyone except maybe Simon and you're a female."

"You expect me to keep River on budget," Cameron monotoned.

"That too," Derek admitted, realizing it was a backhanded compliment to Cameron. "I know you'll stick to the mission parameters."

"Kaylee should go as well."

Suspicious, Derek watched Cameron for any hint of why Kaylee should be part of the group.

"Why?"

"River has decided your wedding bands will also be made of material from the same piece of _Serenity_ all the other bands have been made from. She will want to consult with Kaylee about ideas since Kaylee will be the one who makes the wedding bands."

Still suspicious, Derek considered the idea.

"You're not up to anything?"

"No. What you are doing is wise. River will get the exact ring you can afford that she will like. If you come with us, River will get frustrated every time you worry about price. You know she won't be able to resist peeking in your mind or at the very least, you will be shouting so loud mentally River won't be able to ignore you."

"So you'll do it?"

"Yes. But Kaylee comes with us."

"Great."

Derek handed over all the money he'd been able to save, setting a limit on what Cameron was to allow River to spend. Begrudgingly, he handed over the rest of the cash money he had.

"Go to lunch. Have fun, a girls day out, on me."

"Thank you," Cameron replied, smiling sweetly. "You'll have to pay Jayne too."

"Why, Jayne," Derek protested.

"Can't have a girl's day out with Kacy with us. Grandpa will have to babysit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jayne was the last to sit down at the table for the evening meal. He sat quietly, picking at his food. Whatever was on his mind was so absorbing he didn't notice River stealing his roll, not once, but twice, irritating the psychic.

"Um, Sarah, everyone," Jayne said, lowering his voice as if what he had to saw was gravely important.

"What, Jayne," Mal answered, not wanting his mercenary to start any arguments with tension among the crew already running high.

"I done got a message from Ma." Jayne cleared his throat. "Well, John done got the message from Ma but it was for me."

"Your Ma okay?" Mal knew better than to antagonize Jayne about Ma Cobb. His Ma and Reavers being the only things besides upsetting Sarah that Jayne feared.

"Ma's doin' just fine. That's the problem."

"Problem?" Simon stopped chewing and focused his attention on Jayne.

"I gave Ma Cobb a complete physical when she was here for her last visit. For a woman of her maturity," Simon said carefully, "Ma Cobb was in excellent health."

"I know," Jayne growled at Simon. "Like I said, that's the problem. Ma's headed for Sihnon. Gonna meet up with us there."

Eating utensils around the table clinked as they were dropped. Nobody said a word as they gazed at Sarah.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten River's Match Part III

Upon landing on Sihnon, Mal had paid the docking fees and departed with Sarah. Not to visit the Guild Temple, but to negotiate a smuggling run and sell some warmer than usual cargo the crew had obtained from a derelict freighter.

The normally even-tempered, controlled Inara had been snippy with everyone at breakfast, leading Jayne to yell at her, suggesting she spend her day in the shuttle. That way the crew could enjoy their day off before Ma Cobb arrived and they had to depart for whatever business Mal and Sarah negotiated.

To everyone's surprise, most of all, the Captain, Inara had stood up and declared that was the first intelligent thing she'd ever heard come from Jayne's mouth. Everyone at the table held their breath, watching to see if Sarah retaliated. A string of Chinese curses, mainly related to petty criminals and their boorish, unwashed underlings could be heard as the normally fair-spoken Inara vanished into her shuttle.

"She needs to learn to be more respectful," Sarah finally replied through clenched teeth. "Jayne didn't start anything."

"Look, Sarah, don't go making things any worse," Mal ordered. "Inara's mad at me, though I don't quite understand why." Mal shrugged in frustration. "Things was goin' smoother, less arguing and such."

Everyone at the table knew the entire story. Nobody understood Inara's anger though Zoe had ventured to guess Inara feared losing her independence. The Companion had been on her own for so long, out of necessity, and had learned neither to depend on nor trust anyone else. The Captain paying her debt was just trading one master for another. If Inara paid her debt, then she'd bought her own freedom. It made sense to everyone but the Captain.

"We're having a girl's day," Cameron announced. "River, Kaylee, and myself are going shopping and then to lunch. John, you and Jayne will be responsible for Kacy."

"Whoa, wait now." John protested. "I had plans. Me and Derek…"

"Drive the mule," Jayne ordered. "Me and Zoe gotta pick up Ma at the passenger terminal. Ma wants to see the youngins right away, specially Kacy, her bein' the first great grandchild and all. Plus, we got to deliver a package for the Captain and collect."

"Collect?" Cameron frowned. "Collections can be dangerous."

"It's okay, Cameron." Zoe smiled. "This is a perfectly legal delivery of a package. Nothing to worry about or I wouldn't be bringing Emma."

"Yeah," Jayne added. "Got some spare parts Kaylee ordered and we need the mule. You drop us off, pick up the parts, and then you and Derek can do whatever."

"There is a medical supply shop in that part of town," Simon said. "I would appreciate a lift on the way over. You could pick me up on your way back."

John looked at Derek who shrugged in response.

"Okay. But once I get back and get everything unloaded, Derek and I are headed out for the day."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's right here," Simon indicated, pointing at the pristine building. "I'll make my way back to _Serenity_ on my own. I'd like the opportunity to walk and take in the sights on my own."

With care, John eased the mule into an open spot and came to a halt. Simon climbed out and waved goodbye to John.

Blocks away, screams erupted, barely loud enough for John and Simon to hear. The gunfire that followed was more than loud enough.

"That's not far from where we left Jayne, and Kacy," John shouted.

Without being told, Simon climbed back in as John reversed the mule and pulled out into the crowded street without warning. Curses and raised fists followed the path of the mule as John hurried back in the direction they'd just come from.

Turning through a broad intersection, the street ahead was devoid of pedestrians. Crowded on the sidewalks and doorways of the shops were the throngs of people who minutes before had been sightseeing and shopping. Now, a deathly silence hung in the air.

Lying in the street were nine dead bodies and a tenth one, still moving every so slightly.

Pulling the mule up feet from the survivor of the gunfight, John engaged the safety breaks while Simon jumped from his seat with medical bag in hand.

"It's Jayne," Simon confirmed. "He's still alive."

"Doc, there was too many of 'em."

"Yes, I can imagine." Simon answered, lifting Jayne's blood soaked t-shirt to examine the chest wound.

"I got nine of 'em."

"Yes, I counted."

"They got the drop on Zoe. She'd a killed some if she coulda got to her piece."

John leaped from the mule, assault rifle at the ready.

"Where's Kacy?" he screamed.

"I was getting' to that," Jayne whispered, losing strength.

"Where's Kacy, Jayne?"

"They took her. Kacy and Emma, that's what I was gonna say." Blood began to run from Jayne's mouth and his breathing became labored. "They took Zoe too. I could only get nine of 'em. Didn't have Vera or I'd got me some more. Gonna find 'em and kill all of 'em, John. Ain't nobody take my granddaughter and not get killed for doin' it."

"John, we have to get him to Serenity," Simon said firmly.

"I have to find, Kacy."

"These people were pros, John."

"Pros?" John glared at Simon with eyes filled with rage and hate. "What are you talking about?"

"John. Think. Jayne killed nine of them and he's still alive. They grabbed Zoe, taking her weapon or disabling her. These are pros. Kidnappers. Anyone else, Jayne and Zoe would have killed them all and gotten away."

John looked down at Jayne and noticed the mercenary was slipping away towards unconsciousness.

"You're right. Jayne would never let anything happen to Kacy. If for no other reason than self-preservation."

"Your belt," Simon demanded.

"My belt?"

"They shot him in the femoral artery. I have to apply a tourniquet."

John pulled off his belt and searched the bodies for papers or anything that could be of use, pocketing the dead men's IDs, money, and weapons.

It took every bit of strength Simon and John could muster to get Jayne into the mule. Simon covered Jayne with the blanket he kept stored in the mule and put a pillow under Jayne's head.

Pausing only to talk to John, Simon spoke tersely. "He's bleeding out. Get us back to _Serenity_ as fast as you can. I'll keep him alive if I can."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This one is shiny!"

River hurried over to the counter where Kaylee stood.

"It's in your budget too."

"Girl does not like," River replied, turning her nose up.

"Well, no reason to be mean about it," Kaylee answered, her frustration evident on her face.

"Sorry. _Serenity's_ engineer means well. This should be fun."

"Here's one," Cameron called. River and Kaylee hurried over to the counter where Cameron was examining each ring with her cybernetic vision.

Irritated with the behavior of the three young women, the jeweler followed.

"May I allow the young lady to examine a particular ring?"

"This one," Cameron said, pointing at a specific ring.

"It's perfect," River squealed. Kaylee's smile returned and she let out a squeal of delight equally loud as Rivers.

Wincing, the jeweler unlocked the back of the display case and removed the black velvet display containing the ring in question.

"Your sister has a good eye," the jeweler said, smiling. He smelled a sale and a handsome profit as well. This young man was a fool, sending his fiancé to purchase her own ring.

"No!" River cried. "It costs too much!"

"Incorrect," Cameron asserted. "The stone has a single flaw. It's value lies in the rarity of its color. The price is more than twice what it should be."

"Why, I assure you, this is the lowest possible price I can sell this ring for," the jeweler answered firmly.

"Purple diamonds are rare," Cameron replied with equal firmness. "The band itself you may keep. We have a band and the ability to mount the stone ourselves."

"That will only lower the price slightly," the jeweler replied, frowning as other customers began to pay attention to Cameron's slightly louder than necessary voice.

"The diamond is graded as Flawless," the jeweler insisted.

"Wrong. It should be graded as Very Slightly Included."

"There is nothing wrong with that stone! It is flawless, and rare! Purple diamonds formed in nature are almost impossible to find." _(There really is such a thing as purple diamonds and leave it to Cameron with her obsession with all things purple to find such a ring for River)._

Cameron opened her purple leather jacket and leaned forward, allowing the jeweler to see the purple grip of her sidearm resting in its shoulder harness. She stood up and stepped back, drawing attention to the pair of Glocks she wore in holsters.

"River, is that your ring?"

"Yes, Twin! It is perfect!"

"No, it is flawed, just as I have described."

"Twin knows what the Girl means," River giggled, hugging Kaylee. "You can mount it for me?"

"Sure!" Kaylee answered, worried by Cameron's stance and attitude.

"The ring is not for sale," the jeweler announced.

"I would not take that approach," Cameron monotoned. "I am an expert in grading gems," she added loudly. "Many of your stones are graded incorrectly. You inflated your prices accordingly as well."

Several customers took heed of Cameron's words and headed for the exit. Noticing one of the women was a long time, valued customer, the jeweler began sputtering.

"Perhaps I have made a mistake. Allow me to examine the stone again."

Fifteen minutes later and their entire budget spent, the trio departed for lunch. River had her purple stone and Kaylee had found a small engagement ring with a small stone mounted solidly in the band.

"Won't lose my rock, even though it's tiny, working on _Serenity_ with that ring," she'd declared happily. "Simon can easily afford it too."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven River's Match Part III

River and Kaylee laughed as the trio climbed up the ramp to the cargo bay. Cameron smiled at the pair's mirth. It had been a good morning for all of them. Sensing something out of place, Cameron came to a halt and reached for her Glock's.

Kaylee bumped into Cameron. "What is wrong, Cameron?"

"Look! Blood stains on the mule!"

River closed her eyes and reached out. Her eyes opened and she looked in horror at Cameron.

"Jayne the grandpa was ambushed. His life is in Simon's hands. Zoe and the children were kidnapped."

Cameron sprinted to the stairs and climbed them two at a time. River and Kaylee followed behind, making their way to the infirmary. Standing outside watching through the window were John and Derek.

Speechless, Cameron looked inside and watched as Inara handed Simon one surgical instrument after another. Jayne lay on the operating table with tubes protruding from his arms and wires from his body. Simon's arms were covered in blood. His focus was complete as his hands moved quickly inside Jayne's chest.

"Our daughter," Cameron whispered, fighting to control the raging panic in her CPU.

John swallowed and wiped a tear from his cheek.

"Jayne and Zoe had the girls. They were going to meet Ma Cobb. I'd just dropped them off and was going to drop Simon off when we heard the attack. They'd grabbed the girls and Zoe and left Jayne to die. He got nine of them," John added, as if somehow that was important.

"And you did not pursue them?"

"No," John answered, glancing at Cameron for the first time. "Simon believes these were professional kidnappers and I agree with him."

Cameron tilted her head for a moment and considered the possibility.

"It is likely. Had they been amateurs Jayne would have terminated all of them and returned with Zoe and the girls."

"Figured they'd contact us when they were ready to make their demands. Couldn't let Jayne bleed out and there were no clues where they went."

"They could have left Sihnon," Cameron speculated.

"We checked the arrivals and departures," Derek said. "Nobody has broken atmo."

"The kidnappers might not be at a port," Cameron argued.

"We didn't check with the port authorities," Derek replied.

Cameron nodded in understanding. Derek and John had checked with other smugglers.

Simon stood up and pulled the bloody surgical gloves from his hands and tossed them in the hazardous medical waste bin. After washing his hands he stepped out of his infirmary.

"I still have to repair his femoral artery, but the chest wound was the serious one."

"Will he live," Cameron asked.

"It's a good thing Jayne's tough and when I put him under he was rather angry." Simon smiled. "Jayne intends to kill a significant number of people as soon as he is able."

Cameron watched Jayne's chest rise and fall slowly as she spoke. "Did he say anything useful that might allow us to hunt the kidnappers down?"

"I'm afraid not. If he did, I wasn't paying attention," Simon replied somberly. "I was more focused on trying to stem the bleeding and prevent his lung from collapsing."

"Understandable," Cameron replied.

John took his wife in his arms and felt her frame vibrating. "You need to sit down and turn off for a bit."

"No. I must prepare for the hunt. Nothing must be allowed to happen to Kacy."

"What's happened to Kacy," a worried Sarah called.

John pulled Cameron closer, allowing his wife to bury her face against his chest.

"Mom, you might want to take a seat."

"What is wrong with my granddaughter?"

"It's not your granddaughter I want to talk to you about."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hours passed slowly. Simon had finished treating Jayne and informed the crew there was nothing to do now but wait.

Wait to see if Jayne lived. Wait for the kidnappers to contact them.

From the depths of the cargo bay a loud, angry female voice carried up to the common area.

"I thought you people had more manners! I certainly thought my boy had better manners! I had to walk here by myself, carry my luggage and everything!"

Ma Cobb stormed into the dinning area and noticed the silence and somber expressions on the crews face. Sarah's face was red from crying and her cheeks dirty from the tracks of her tears.

"Where's my boy? Where's that great granddaughter?"

"Ma," Sarah said softly.

"Jayne got himself killed?"

"No, Jayne's not dead." Simon stood up quickly and extended a hand to Ma Cobb. "Come with me and I will explain."

"Doc, was you able to patch my boy up?" Ma asked, shedding her own tears. She reached out a hand to Sarah who took it. Ma yanked Sarah to her feet and pulled her along, following Simon to the infirmary.

"Doc, please tell me you was able to patch my boy up. Jayne says you're the best cutter he's ever seen!"

"Ma Cobb," Simon replied in his best bedside manner. "I believe Jayne will survive. He's in excellent physical condition, quite fit, and very tough. A lesser man would have died before I could operate."

"Doc, is my boy going to live?"

"We'll know in the next 24 hours."

"You come with me, Sarah. We're going to sit with Jayne. You tell me what happened."

Simon let Ma Cobb talk to the unconscious Jayne for a minute or so before demanding politely she wait in the corridor with Sarah. Ma opened her mouth to argue and recognized the expression on Simon's face and nodded in submission.

"Jayne said the Doc was fierce when it come to carin' for his patients."

Sarah leaned against Ma Cobb and nodded. "Simon's no help in a fight. But you want him to be the one who operates. That's for certain."

"Where's my great granddaughter? Emma and Zoe?"

"Oh, Ma. The people who did this to Jayne kidnapped them."

Ma Cobb's face turned red from anger as she led Sarah back to the common area. With surprising gentleness the Cobb matriarch helped Sarah sit back down before turning to face the crew.

"Nobody takes family. Jayne says y'all are his family and little Kacy is my first great granddaughter."

"We're waiting to hear from the kidnappers. Then we can develop a plan," Cameron explained in her monotone.

"We need to start gettin' ready now," Ma ordered. "There's killin' to be done!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve – River's Match Part III

The package had been sent by means of a street kid. He'd run up the ramp with the package, set it down just inside the cargo bay, and then ran as if his life depended on it. Which of course it did.

Cameron's new security system detected the presence of the street urchin and recorded the delivery. By the time Cameron had made it to the last point the runner had been visible on the camera the messenger was long gone.

At Cameron's insistence, she'd examined the package before allowing it to be opened. Using her infrared and x-ray spectrums in her optics, Cameron made certain it the package was not booby-trapped.

Upon opening the box the contents contained were chilling. Three locks of hair and a single digital message card. Cameron examined all three locks of hair and handed them to Simon with instructions to run complete DNA exams to confirm her analysis that the hair was from Kacy, Emma, and Zoe.

Cameron handed the note to the Captain. Mal read it twice and handed it to Sarah to read aloud to the crew.

"If you want to see your three females again and in good health you will pay us the following: one million credits in platinum. You have twenty-four hours to raise the money. If you are not able to do so, there is an alternative. You will pull a job for us. Do not contact us, we will contact you."

"Mal, we don't have that kind of money," Inara voiced for the crew. "If we pooled everything together we wouldn't have enough."

A somber Mal sat down in his chair at the head of the table. "I don't think _Serenity_ herself is worth that much. I have 400,000 to buy your debt from the Guild." Mal sighed heavily, frustrated by the harm done to his crew, the kidnappings, and the feeling of powerlessness he felt.

"Captain, selling _Serenity_ means we'd all lose our home," Simon said softly. "I don't think, no, I know Zoe would not want you to do that. I will give you every credit I have to help raise the million. We can sell the new equipment in the infirmary if it would help."

"No."

Everyone turned to look at John.

"Not one dime."

"John, my baby," Cameron pleaded.

John looked at his wife with compassion and ran his fingers through her hair.

"No. Not a single dime will any of us pay."

"John, how can you say that," Sarah protested.

"C'mon mom. We do the job. It buys us time and lets us find out what we can about who did this. We get Kacy, Emma, and Zoe back, then we kill whoever did this."

Sarah nodded in agreement and reached out to Cameron, giving the order to Cameron with her eyes to obey John. The cyborg nodded, her facial expression clearing to the normal, pleasant blank look Cameron wore.

"Captain?" John looked at Mal for agreement.

"Ma Cobb?"

"Captain, it's your crew and your boat. Do what's best to get the girls back. Then we kill who did this!"

Nobody was inclined to disagree with Ma Cobb.

"Cameron, plant as many sensors in as wide a net as you can. Derek, get some rest. Eat your fill and then take up position where you can watch the approach to _Serenity_ from a good distance. Follow who ever brings the next message."

Derek nodded and headed for his bunk without saying a word. He stopped only to touch Cameron's cheek and nod before he disappeared down the corridor.

"River, same thing. About two hours before the deadline, you sneak off _Serenity_ and plant yourself somewhere you can hear without getting all crazy. See what you can read."

Like Derek, River stood in silence. The reader stopped to hug Cameron tight and then she too vanished down the corridor.

"Simon, you take care of Jayne. Whatever you need, you get."

Simon nodded.

"Inara, fancy up in your shiny best and head to wherever it is you need to. Go where the movers and shakers are. See what you can learn. Be back in twelve hours."

A somber Kaylee raised her hand like a schoolgirl. "What about me, Captain?"

"Kaylee, we might have to break atmo in a second's notice. You have everything ready for lift."

"Sarah and Ma Cobb, start cleaning all of our weapons. The instant we are able to formulate a plan we're going to act. John, I want everything loose on Serenity tied down tight. Then you get some rest. Make sure the mule is charged and ready to use if need be."

Everyone left, leaving the Captain alone.

Mal sat and stared at the empty table. He'd come to Sihnon to do what was right by Inara. Now his crew faced possible annihilation. The lives of the children and his first mate were in danger.

Mal closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. From the deep recesses of his mind Mal heard Zoe's voice.

"Cap'n, we've faced worse and come out okay. Ain't time for you to go soft and all weak kneed now. It's time for you to misbehave."

Mal smiled and opened his eyes.

"I do believe you're right, Zoe. It's time to misbehave."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron stretched out next to John and lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling of their shuttle.

"When Kacy is in our care again, I am terminating every individual involved," Cameron said softly in a chilling monotone.

"Be smart, Cameron." John looked at his wife and yawned. "We have to find out who is behind this."

"You need rest," was Cameron's reply. She touched her hand to her husband's forehead. "Your vitals are elevated. For you to be at your optimum state of readiness, you need sleep followed by a nutritious meal."

John chuckled and took his wife's hand into his own. He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them. "You need some maintenance time yourself."

Cameron rolled over and rested her head on John's shoulder. He waited patiently as Cameron followed his instructions and shut down one program after another until all that remained were her most basic functions. Cameron ran her bare foot over John's lower leg and settled into a position that was comfortable for both of them.

"I love you, John," Cameron whispered as she closed her eyes. "And you love me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The message was delivered by a currier service. The messenger waited patiently for an answer.

Simon approached the adolescent male and started a conversation. Quickly bored by Simon's inane small talk, it was all the messenger could do to remain polite. One rude outburst and any hope of a tip would vanish.

"Who paid you?"

Yanked back to the moment, the boy started, surprised by the sudden change in tenor of Simon's voice.

"Sir?"

"I'm sorry. I've not made myself perfectly clear," Simon replied, smiling politely. "Who hired your services?"

"Uh, I don't know. I work for the service. They just said to deliver the message and wait for the reply. Here, look at my work order." The messenger fished a small device from his pocket and held it out for Simon to look at.

Simon took the boy's small device and glanced at it.

Simon smiled his polite smile as he turned. "I'll be back with your answer momentarily."

"He, mister, I have to have that! Give it back!"

"I will," Simon snapped, his charming façade gone. "Wait here."

Simon hurried through the cargo bay and climbed the steps to the catwalks. Below the messenger began pacing, angry with himself for handing over the miniature tablet.

"Cameron, see what you can learn from this. I need to return it to the messenger."

Simon held out the device, which Cameron promptly took from him. She placed it on the dinner table and sat down to examine it. She turned it in a variety of direction, scanning it with every spectrum she possessed.

In less than a minute, Cameron was finished. She handed the device back to Simon.

"It is nothing more than what it appears to be. A device that carries work orders, sends and receives messages, and has a tracker so the service can locate the messenger."

Mal nodded. There was nothing more to be learned. He picked up the chip with the prepared video message and loaded it onto the services message device. Mal hit reply and the message uploaded, encrypted, scrambled, and transmitted over a secure link.

There was no possible way to track the message to the kidnappers.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen – River's Match Part III

The meeting had not gone particularly well. Despite having proposed the crew of _Serenity_ make a smuggling run for the kidnappers for the return of their children and Zoe, the rep from the kidnappers was less than enthusiastic about Mal's blunt and truthful statement in regard to the lack of the million credits.

After some yelling and ugly words being spoken, drawing unwanted attention to the meeting in the local watering hole, cooler heads prevailed.

"I'll take your message back. We'll respond the same way as before."

"Not good enough," Mal answered.

"I don't think you're in a position to make that sort of judgment," the man snarled back.

"Before I put my crew's lives at risk, I want proof our children and my first officer are alive and unharmed."

The man thought for a moment before extracting an image card. He handed it to Mal who watched the short video recorded on it. Zoe sat watching Emma and Kacy playing. Mal noted the black eye Zoe sported and vowed whoever was responsible would die. Before the Captain could watch the image a second time for clues, the messenger snatched it from his hand.

"They're alive. Them two girls are a handful. They don't never shut up."

Mal caught his tongue, realizing it was best he hold it.

He watched the kidnapper drain the last of his brew, slam the pint glass down, and get and leave the bar without so much as a glance back.

"River?"

The psychic's voice was barely audible from the tiny earpiece Cameron had inserted into Mal's ear canal.

"He is quite angry over the proposed smuggling run versus cash. But not with you so much as he is angry with his partners. Kidnapper One wants cash. Some of the others want the smuggling run. Still others are okay either way."

"Anything else you can tell me?"

"Twin is in pursuit. It will take considerable restraint for her not to terminate the kidnapper of her baby girl."

Mal sighed in exasperation. "She better not let anyone spot her."

"Captain is a boob, just like Simon," River taunted. "Cameron knows her business. It is her Kacy who is at risk. Twin could never face her John if a mistake by the huntress led to harm of baby Kacy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inara hurried down the street, ignoring the appreciative glances of men and the hateful, jealous stares of the women accompanying them. Her pulse raced, fueled by the fear of the news she had learned.

The companion was shaken by the fact her fear had struck so deep. Her friendship with Zoe was old and based on respect. But the affection she felt for the two little girls, combined with the maternal instinct to protect them had surprised Inara.

Inara's news would be for Mal only. Cameron would be uncontrollable, of that Inara was certain. Sarah and Ma Cobb would be hot on Cameron's heels and Inara could not blame them. Inara was beginning to feel the same gut wrenching emotions she knew the Connors and the Cobbs were feeling.

Jayne had been conscious when Inara had left. He'd been nearly inconsolable over not protecting the girls and Zoe. As Simon had put Jayne back under, the big mercenary was explaining the slow and painful manner in which the kidnappers would pass from this life. Jayne's final words as unconsciousness took him were a promise to send the evildoers to Sheppard Book's "special hell."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He never looked back. His man would take care of whomever Reynolds had follow him back to their camp. From there he'd let the other's know where things stood before he contacted their employer. Disappointed not to have gotten the cash up front, he calmed down enough to accept the fact Reynolds would have to do the job in trade.

Those brats could make some noise and the first officer was a handful. She was a looker that was for certain but she wasn't worth the trouble to have his way with her. Every one of his men who'd wrangled this Zoe back to the camp was covered in bumps, bruises, and bite marks.

Smiling to himself, he thought about the promises made to him by their employer. After the job was done, the women of Reynolds crew would be his to sell, give to his men, or keep for himself. They would get paid in cash. He would get his cut in money along with the thing he wanted most. _Serenity_.

He never noticed the slender woman who followed silently at a distance. His best man never saw her either. Not even when she broke his neck and hid his body in a dumpster in a dirty alleyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forty-one men. Cameron calculated the odds and decided against it. If it had been just Zoe, Cameron would have waited until nightfall and attacked. Using stealth it would have been easy to free Zoe and kill in silence as they escaped.

Cameron couldn't count on her Kacy and Emma being quiet. They were too young still to understand the need for tactical silence.

Scanning the area using every frequency of light her optics could record in, Cameron felt the confusion that had troubled her so since the birth of little Kacy. She recognized human mothers would protect their children at all costs, even if it meant the loss of the father and husband.

Cameron could not bear the thought of losing John. She'd long ago made the decision to find a way to be terminated if she lost her John. John Connor was at the very center of her being. No matter how much she had grown as a person, no matter how much she had experienced, John was everything. Despite his insistence she was a person, an individual, despite her fascination with God, Cameron could not and would not consider a life without her husband.

Until Kacy was born. Her child had been a product of fear. Fear of dying like any mortal human. Fear of leaving John alone, unguarded and without purpose. Cameron wanted to leave something behind, someone to care for her John. A child that was his, something her husband could cling to until he was strong enough to live without Cameron's protection and love.

It had never occurred to her the conflict the birth of Kacy would set off inside her CPU. The death of either Connor would be the end of Cameron. The guilt for loving another as much as her John ate at Cameron's CPU causing the glitch to manifest itself constantly.

John has passed it off as the stress of dealing with Kacy. It was a lot to adjust to for anyone, human or cyborg.

Only Cameron knew the guilt she felt.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen – River's Match Part III

"Forty-two?"

"Yes, Captain." Cameron replied, pacing to and fro in front of the kitchen counter. Everyone noticed her left hand was opening and closing rapidly.

Cameron's pacing did little to help the tension in the common area. John finally snapped at his wife. "Sit down, Cameron."

"Don't yell at Twin," River screamed, lunging at John from her seat at the table. Derek was barely able to restrain River in time before she launched herself into a fist throwing frenzy.

"Sit still," Derek ordered in a harsh tone. Simon frowned at the mercenary's rough edge. To everyone's surprise, River complied though if looks could kill John had died a thousand deaths. In her typical brattish impudence, River stuck her tongue out before informing John how he was likely to meet his maker.

"I can kill you with my mind."

"Mal," Jayne protested, clutching his bandaged chest. "Moonbrain is actin' up again. You can't let her act like that!"

"Cameron, best you sit down. Pacing won't help no one and it's bout to make the rest of us go off our rockers. River, keep that tongue of yours under control."

Mal watched Cameron take a seat next to John. The hint of red light finding its way through her otherwise brown eyes unnerved the Captain. Cameron was on the verge of becoming uncontrollable.

"We're goin' to get the girls back. Zoe too. Forty-two hired hands are a lot, especially with Jayne down, but we'll get it done, I promise," Mal informed Cameron and John.

"I'll let Derek use Vera," Jayne offered. He looked at Derek with a frown on his face. "One time use only cuz I can't be there to handle things personally."

"We'll have the element of surprise," John volunteered.

"I will absorb whatever damage necessary to rescue Kacy. In the process, others should be able to rescue Emma and Zoe."

"I suppose the sooner we get this done then, the better." Mal nodded at Cameron. "Draw up the details so we know exactly what we're up against."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A meal consumed in silence by the crew was followed by a mandatory two-hour rest period as ordered by the Captain. Mal knew nobody was sleeping but rest was critical. His days as a Browncoat fighting the Alliance had taught him rest was a weapon.

In the early hours of the morning when sentries were notorious for being asleep or drowsy was when the strike would take place. Mal wanted _Serenity's_ crew to be alert and ready.

"Mal?"

He looked about in the dimly lit common area, looking for the source of the soft, feminine voice.

"'Nara?"

"Mal, I need to tell you this, but I had to do it without any of the crew present."

His stomach fell. Inara was never bashful about sharing information in front of the crew. Whatever she had learned while making the social rounds in the city had alarmed Inara enough to keep it a secret until now.

Frowning at his beloved, Mal made himself speak.

"Does River know?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron scanned the building for a third time. Using the tablet she carried, Cameron marked the location of forty-three individuals. Others in the crew might have been worried about the arrival of one additional kidnapper. Cameron was not. Each of the crew had tablets with the updated information.

The plan was good. Both John and the Captain had said so.

Just over a kilometer away, Derek was hidden with Vera. The three sentries on the east side of the building would crumple silently to the ground on Cameron's signal never to move again.

Sarah carried with her the breaching charge for the main entrance. Dressed in all black, the Connor family matriarch had moved to within twenty meters of the entrance. Waiting in complete stillness, Sarah would cover the twenty meters in mere seconds. Once Derek fired the first round, Sarah would charge the door and place the charge. By the time the last of the sentries was dispatched, Sarah would be ready to blow the door.

Cameron, followed by River, would be the first to enter and would make their way towards the room believed to be the holding area for Zoe and the girls. The Captain, followed by Sarah, armed with her Benelli combat shotgun, would provide both covering fire for Cameron and River and look for targets of opportunity.

Tasked with driving the mule, John would pull up to the entrance ready to evacuate at a seconds notice. Ma Cobb manned the machine gun, eager to take revenge on those who had harmed her oldest son.

Waiting in hiding at a safe distance was Simon and Inara. Armed only with his trauma kit, Simon watched through a pair of night vision goggles, praying his skills would not be needed. Dressed in a pair of Sarah's black cargo pants, combat boots, and one of Jayne's old, dark colored t-shirts, Inara sat holding her Luger, praying like Simon, she would not need to use her weapon.

Waiting on _Serenity_ , Kaylee sat alone in the engine room, monitoring the engines and ships systems. Jayne sat on the open cargo bay door, holsters on both hips and Cameron's Barrett sniper rifle cradled across his lap. The big mercenary adjusted his crutches to a different angle for the twelfth time before picking up his night vision goggles and peering down the street leading to _Serenity's_ ramp.

Jayne hated not being present for the fight. The guilt the big man felt over allowing his granddaughter with Emma and Zoe being captured ate at him. The thought more of the crew could be injured without him being present tormented Jayne. Time seemed to stand still as Jayne worried. Making his fears worse was the fact he'd never hear the end of it from Ma if something went wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A single touch on the pad and the first sentry slumped over. Derek's next shot was just as clean, dropping the second sentry as he lit a cigarette. The third shot was off slightly, striking the sentry in the shoulder.

It made no difference as Sarah had already covered the open ground to the entrance and was mounting the breaching charge. The fourth shot finished the job. Seconds later the door was blown from its hinges.

Cameron hurled flash bang grenades through the destroyed entrance and charged through opening. River followed behind, pulling her earplugs out as she shed the protective glasses.

Spotting a staggering thug, Cameron fired three rounds into his center mass, dropping him. To the right of the room was a table where five kidnappers had been playing cards. Not making a sound River descended on the five, armed only with her sword and battle-axe. In seconds she dispatched all five.

Two more thugs met the same fate as the first Cameron encountered. Charging towards the door to the room where her daughter was held captive, Cameron ignored the three bullets that impacted her torso. She kicked the door off its hinges and entered, scanning the room.

Zoe was bent over in the far corner, shielding Emma and Kacy with her body. The adult women made eye contact. Zoe nodded and stood up with both girls, one under each arm. The First Officer handed Kacy to her mother and reached out with an open hand.

Cameron placed one of her pistols in Zoe's hand and fished out a pair of extra loaded clips of ammunition. Kacy let out a loud shriek of terror upon noticing her mother's wounds.

"It's okay, Kacy," Cameron said in her monotone, unsure how to comfort her daughter. "Your mother is okay. These wounds will heal quickly." Kacy was having none of it and continued to howl.

"Let it go, Cameron. That's an order," Zoe snapped. "Let's get the girls out of here and then you can make Kacy understand."

Zoe watched Cameron's reaction, hoping by ordering Cameron to drop the effort to resolve Kacy's fear would prevent her friend's terminatress programing from causing Cameron to focus on the child's fear and not the combat situation at hand. Relief swept through Zoe as Cameron slipped Kacy into the child harness on her back.

Gunfire continued to rip through the building as Sarah and Mal engaged the kidnappers rushing downstairs to secure their prize. Cameron checked the open area and noted the kidnappers were all dead or dying. River was nowhere to be seen and Sarah and Mal had stopped firing, their attention focused on the staircase.

Motioning for Zoe to follow, Cameron ran across the room towards the smoldering entrance and the waiting mule. Ma Cobb moved quickly from the gun mount with arms extended. Cameron paused long enough to scan Kacy's vitals before handing her daughter up to Ma Cobb.

"Oh, you are so precious Kacy," Ma Cobb crooned, comforting the frightened child. "You come to your Great Grandma Cobb right now so your mother can go take care of those hun dain who hurt your Grandpa Jayne!" With Kacy on her hip, Ma Cobb reached for Emma as well.

"John, Kacy is fine," Cameron shouted. "Take her and Emma to safety."

Cameron turned away quickly so her husband would not fixate on the gaping wound on her face that had so terrified their daughter. The sound of automatic gunfire ripped through the darkness. Two rounds struck Cameron, one in her chest plate and the other in her repaired shoulder. Zoe grunted and fell to the ground, clutching her thigh.

As Cameron scanned the building for the sniper, the .50 cal mounted on the mule started to bark as Ma Cobb opened fire while letting loose with a stream of curses in Chinese with only an occasional word of English. Two bodies fell from the window where the sniper had made the mistake of firing from and revealing his position.

"I'm okay," Zoe gasped in pain. "Just kill those gou cao de hun dan, dong ma?

Cameron nodded and helped Zoe to her feet. "Go on. I can make it into the mule on my own."

Entering the building again, Cameron scanned the area. Sarah and Mal were gone. The only logical place to search for them and the missing River was on the second floor of the large building.

Without warning, Cameron's limbs seized preventing her from moving. She called up her HUD and selected her diagnostic routines. Within seconds her CPU informed Cameron her systems were in a state of overload.

Pausing to evaluate the crisis, Cameron sensed data rushing to her CPU of a type she'd never experienced before.

The need to kill to protect John was not new to Cameron.

The desire to kill to protect Kacy was.

Cameron made a conscious decision to shut down any sensory programs including the coding that now allowed her to experience real emotions.

There would be time later to sort the data out after she was done with the killing.


	15. Chapter 15

Cautiously, Cameron moved down the hallway, pausing only to examine the carnage found in each room she passed. Reaching the far end of the hallway, Cameron found the passageway opened up into a large room.

Standing in the doorway, River could be seen leaning against the right wall. Blood dripped from the sharp edge of her battle-axe. The form fitting dress made of a gauzelike material was covered with blood and gore from River's victims. One glance at River's eyes told Cameron her beloved twin was far away mentally, suffering anguish from the bloodlust that had come over the psychic.

Standing in the center of the room, weapons at the ready, were Sarah and the Captain. Smoke from gunfire filled the room with a greyish white haze. Sitting behind a desk in the far corner was a woman with long blonde hair. Cameron moved closer, drawing Sarah's attention.

On either side of the desk stood the last of the kidnappers. The two men were tall, well muscled and armed with assault weapons.

"Well, if it isn't River's infamous twin," the blonde chuckled.

"Cameron, don't let her goad you into something stupid," Sarah warned.

"You are defenseless," Cameron replied.

"Really now, am I?" The blonde stood up, revealing ample curves and a small waist. She turned slowly a full 306 degrees. "I believe Captain Reynolds here would disagree with your assessment."

"You took my daughter," Cameron answered, menace filling the room.

The blonde laughed, not realizing the danger she faced.

"My employers are eager to greet you and River."

"No such greeting will take place," Cameron promised.

"I'm not so sure you have any say in that matter," the blonde answered, her own voice dripping with hate.

"You are a fool. Your men have no ammunition. If they did my companions would be dead. Who is your employer?"

"I believe that falls under the category of privilege," the blonde replied.

"Then there is no reason for you to continue to live," Cameron said in her chilling monotone.

The hired thug on the right glanced at his boss and spoke. "Riley, now look, be reasonable. There's no…"

Sarah lunged and grabbed Cameron by both arms only to be shaken off like water off a dog's back. Neither guard had time to move as Cameron charged towards the desk. The blonde's expression changed from arrogance to shock as Cameron dove over the desk, tackling the blonde.

Straddling the woman named Riley, Cameron delivered the first sledgehammerlike blow to the woman's cheek, shattering the bone.

"Riley!" Cameron screeched in fury!

"First John! Now Kacy! You are going to die by my own hand this time!"

Mal caught Sarah as she stood to stop Cameron.

"Let it go," the Captain whispered. "Inara knows the secret of who their employer is."

"She'll kill her," Sarah protested.

"So. If she doesn't, any member of the crew will."

"Die you bitch whore!" One final sickening crunch followed Cameron's declaration. River ran to Cameron and cradled her friend in her slender arms, weeping loudly as she rocked her twin back and forth gently.

Sarah moved carefully towards the desk, ignoring the two remaining thugs who had moved away from the desk, fear etched in their eyes from the horror of what they had witnessed.

"Girls," Sarah said softly as she approached. "Cameron, we need to leave. River, honey, can you help Cameron to her feet?"

Minutes later after gentle and careful prodding from Sarah the pair was on their feet and stumbling towards the hallway.

"We have to get them back to Serenity before sunrise," Sarah whispered to Mal. "They're covered in blood. The girls can't be seen like that." Mal just nodded. "Go ahead. I'll be along in a minute."

A quick glance at the two thugs and Sarah nodded in understanding to the Captain.

Sarah had guided the distraught pair down the hall, leaving Mal with the hired muscle.

"You ain't gonna just shoot us are you? That would be murder."

Mal glared at the thug who had spoken. "You and yours left my crewman to die in the street. You kidnapped the daughters of two of my officers. Heck, you even kidnapped my first officer. Give me one reason why I should let you live?"

"Look, it ain't right, but we just done what we were told."

"The way I see it," Mal said evenly, "is what you do to one of my crew is the same as doin' it to me."

At the bottom of the stairs, Sarah jumped, startled by the sound of two gunshots.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hold still, please. It will be less painful and quicker."

"Easy for you to say, Doc," Zoe protested.

"There, I've got it," Simon announced, extracting the bullet, dropping it into a metal bowl. "I'll let you sit for a minute before I finish."

Zoe fell back on the table and let out a deep sigh.

Simon washed his hands after disposing of the surgical gloves and walked out into the passageway outside his infirmary.

Waiting for him was Ma Cobb and the two little girls. Her eyes swollen from crying, Emma looked up hopefully at Simon. "Momma okay?"

"Your Momma will be fine," Simon promised. "She'll have to wear a big Band-Aid on her leg for awhile and no playing, but your mom will be fine."

"My momma has owie's too," Kacy told Simon. Her emotions finally getting the best of Kacy, the little girl stopped trying to hold back the tears.

"I know," Simon said with as much empathy as he could muster. "As soon as your mom returns Kacy, I will take care of her too. Now, I need both of you to make a promise to your Uncle Simon."

Simon reached into his pocket and extracted two pieces of candy. He smiled inwardly as the little girls both wiped the tears from their cheeks, each giving him a feeble smile.

"In return for these candies, each of you must promise Uncle Simon you will take good care of your mothers. Do you promise?"

Eyes locked on the candy like a homing device on a missile, both girls nodded their promise silently. Simon handed each a piece of candy and watched them run down the passageway towards the common room to play and enjoy their treat.

"Doc, I see why my boy puts stock in you. You're a good cutter and you're good with them girls too."

Embarrassed by Ma Cobb's praise, Simon looked about nervously, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Ahem, thank you Ma," he answered politely, unable to meet the matriarch's gaze.

"Now explain to me why a good lookin' young man like you ain't done right by little Kaylee yet?"

Startled and a bit taken aback, Simon looked up and answered with his typical stupid, inappropriate response.

"Ma Cobb, I believe that's between Kaylee and me."

"The heck it is," Ma Cobb shot back. "You done strung that poor girl along for far too long. Even Moonbrain's man done right by her. Kaylee's a pretty little thing. She can find a good man easily, what with her bein' able to talk to machinery like she does. Plenty of good men out on the rim would do anything to have a wife looks like she does and can fix any machine made."

Stunned, Simon stood with his mouth wide open.

"That's what I thought," Ma replied. "You ain't got no good excuse. Your sister has a fella to take care of now and Derek's a good man. He'll do a good job carin' for River. She ain't your responsibility no more."

"River's still not well," Simon protested.

"Moonbrain ain't never gonna be right," Ma shot back. "Don't mean she can't move ahead with her life. River's got her a man that makes her happy. Has a best girlfriend in Cameron, a good family, and crew to belong to."

Simon frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

"Don't act like that," Ma told him firmly. "River loves you. You'll always be her big brother and she'll always need you. What she don't need is for you to watch over her every minute of every day."

"My sister needs me," Simon protested.

"So do Cameron, my boy Jayne, Zoe, and them little girls. Everyone on this boat needs you, Doc. I done heard them stories about you takin' care of settlers on the Rim Worlds that ain't got a regular doc. More people than just River need you. Kaylee for one."

Ma Cobb turned her back, called to the little girls, and began walking towards the common room, leaving Simon speechless by his infirmary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bouncing down the pothole filled street, John struggled to keep the mule under control. In the back Derek sat, Vera at the ready. Both men focused their entire attention on the figures walking down the street in the distance.

"It's them," Derek told John, setting down the night vision binoculars. "Slow down."

John eased off the throttle and guided the mule to a stop. The sight of his wife's wounds saddened him. The truly blank expression on her face frightened him. John heard a sharp intake of breath behind him as Derek got a good look at River.

"John…"

"They'll be okay," John answered hopefully. "We need to get them back to Simon quick."

No words were spoken as Mal helped first River then Cameron climb up into the mule. Sarah followed and then helped the Captain climb aboard. Crowded with too many passengers, John turned the mule around in the narrow street and accelerated slowly, no longer in a hurry.

Nobody felt like talking as John guided the mule back home to _Serenity_.


	16. Chapter 16

Familiar with every square centimeter of the overhead in the shuttle he and Cameron used for living quarters, John dared to finally take a peak at Cameron. Simon had removed the bullets from her wounds. Before Simon sutured the open wounds shut, Kaylee examined Cameron for damage to her endoskeleton. Finding none, Simon had finished his work and ordered Cameron to bed. She was to power down all non-essential systems and run every diagnostic program loaded on her operating system.

River had likewise been examined, ordered to bed, and instructions issued to Derek to maintain a close eye on the clearly stressed psychic.

For Cameron and River to serve as the tip of the spear was not unusual. The reason the crew found themselves in the fight were. The life of Cameron's child, a child she had carried and given birth to was at stake. For River, it was the children of her two friends. One of those children, River had extended a hand in allowing Cameron to conceive.

Never fond of violence, Simon was particularly concerned about the mental impact of this raid on his sister and Cameron.

John had willed himself not to move, allowing Cameron to cling to him, collecting data about his condition through sensors in her skin. Thankful for Cameron's sake, John was relieved Kacy was asleep in her crib, safe and sound. It was the only reason John could focus on caring for Cameron, letting her calm herself by touching her John and monitoring his vitals.

Sometime while _Serenity_ sped through space in a holding pattern above Shinon, Kacy slipped out of her crib and made her way over to the bed her parents shared. After waiting for sometime and not being noticed by her stressed parents, Kacy decided to make them aware of her presence.

"Momma?"

John felt Cameron's body jerk as she booted up her nearly dormant operating system. His wife turned to her other side and examined their daughter.

"Are you okay, Kacy?"

Their daughter did not respond, instead holding her arms up over her head. Cameron lifted Kacy up and gently laid the child between herself and John. Kacy sat up and glanced first at her father and then Cameron. With great caution, Kacy extended her right hand towards the laceration on the right cheek of Cameron.

Touching the wound, Kacy tilted her head in the manner of her mother, considering a question.

"Does it hurt Mom?"

"I feel sensation," Cameron answered. "It is very similar to what you call pain."

"Kacy is sorry," the little girl replied, sadness filling her voice.

"It's not your fault," Cameron replied. "It's the fault of the men who kidnapped you. The fault of that bitch whore Riley."

"Mamma!" Kacy giggled, glancing at her father. "You said bad words."

Unable to stop his outburst, John shouted his wife's name, "Cameron!"

"I couldn't help it," Cameron replied. "The leader was a blonde female with curves. Her name was Riley! Ask Sarah if you don't believe me!"

John fell silent. He would confirm the statement with his mother later. If true it would explain some of Cameron's current fugue. Guilt washed over John as he revisited the fact his wife's Riley issues were largely his doing. For a buxom blonde woman to be in charge of the gang who'd taken Cameron's daughter would be certain to cause processing issues.

"Momma, you're different inside aren't you?"

John's heart sank. They knew this question would arise. They simply did not realize Kacy would ask it at such a young age.

Cameron looked hopefully at her husband. John nodded. They had decided to tell Kacy the truth.

"I'm different from nearly every other person you will ever meet," Cameron told her daughter who listened attentively. "I am a cybernetic organism. Living tissue over a hyperalloy combat chassis. I think, feel, and have sensation, just like you do."

"Did I come out of your tummy like Emma came out of Aunt Zoe's?"

Relief washed over Cameron in a rare display of open, unchecked emotion. "Yes. You started out as a tiny little living person in my womb. You grew and grew and when it was time for you to be born, Uncle Simon helped me give birth to you. Your father and I were so excited."

Kacy thought in silence for a moment, considering her mother's explanation. "Momma, am I a cyborg like you? My eye is manufactured and I have a computer to control it."

"No, baby. You have a cybernetic eye, just like I do, and yes, you have a computer to control it, just like I have a computer inside me. But your skeleton is made of bone and regular tissue, just like your father."

Kacy looked first at her father and then Cameron. She smiled and lay down between her parents. "I like my eye. Did you know I can make it shine blue, Momma? Emma likes it when I do that."

"That's nice," John told Kacy. "But you must never do that except when you are with crew on _Serenity._ "

"I know," Kacy yawned. "People aren't nice when you're different, are they Momma?"

"No baby, often they are not."

"Momma?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm glad I look so much like you and Auntie River." Kacy focused her look on both of her parents. "I'm sorta part Auntie River aren't I?"

Before John could answer, Cameron spoke.

"Yes. I could not have had you without Auntie River's help. But you are my child."

"I know. Because of my eye, I've always known." Kacy yawned again. "It's just that I can talk to Auntie River in a special way."

Kacy squirmed under the blankets and curled up in a ball. "I'm special," she informed her parents before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

John and Cameron looked at each other in relief.

"That went well. Much better than I thought it would," John whispered.

"She's extraordinarily intelligent," Cameron remarked, smiling at her husband.

John grinned. "Of course she is. Good genes."

At the mention of genes Cameron's face went blank.

"John!"

"Do you think?"


	17. Chapter 17

Breakfast was a bit rowdier than normal. Kaylee had cooked and Sarah had help to serve, eliciting the usual friendly barbs about Sarah's cooking and relief it was Kaylee who had prepared the food. Used to the comments, and relieved to have been permanently relieved of KP duty, Sarah smiled in response and hurled barbs of her own back at the other crew members. Only Jayne seemed irritated by the teasing.

Inara watched from her seat next to Mal, worried about how River and Simon would take the news she had to share with the crew. River looked down at her plate, blankly staring at her cold food, untouched except for a single role she'd stolen from Derek and nibbled on.

There would be no good way to share the news.

"Ahem."

The crew fell silent and turned their eyes towards Mal.

"'Nara has some news she has to share."

Normally confident and at ease when at the center of attention, Inara felt unnerved. Grasping Mal's hand below the table, she took strength from the firm grip of the Captain"s hand.

Inara swallowed, took a deep breath, held it, and let it out slowly. Feeling as confident as was possible, Inara addressed the crew. "I spent some time amongst some well to do before the raid to bring back the girls and Zoe."

"Bad news." River said firmly, not looking up.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is," Inara answered in her polite manner. "I learned who was behind hiring the kidnappers."

Mal squeezed Inara's hand and glanced at her, telling her with his eyes he would share the news if she could not. Inara smiled appreciatively and ever so slightly shook her head no. She had learned the information. It was her responsibility to tell the others.

"Simon, River, I'm sorry. It was your parents."

* * *

"That didn't go very well," Jayne commented dryly.

"Can you blame River and Simon?" his wife answered.

"It's a good thing that boy's a sawbones and sedated his sister," Ma Cobb said. "That and Derek knows how to get a proper grip on River when she's like that. Girl's plum dangerous."

"Don't I know it," Jayne muttered, earning him a dirty look from Sarah.

"How would you feel if you had just found out Ma was behind the kidnappings?"

Jayne didn't answer for once. He had plenty to say on the matter but decided it could wait. Being in the presence of two of the only three things he was truly scared of provided Jayne with enough common sense for once to stay silent.

"Gonna have to keep Cameron away from River for a spell I would imagine," Ma Cobb opined. "Them two is like nothing else I ever seen. I only got me two of them rascals and I figure you and the captain only got another four, maybe five. Them two handled the rest on their own."

Ma smiled at Sarah in a complimentary way. "Not that you didn't do good yourself, Sarah. You handle an assault rifle just fine."

Sarah beamed at the rare compliment from her mother-in-law. Jayne smiled with pride and hugged his wife close to him on the couch they sat on.

"This room is a mess," Ma declared, glancing about the still unfinished living quarters Jayne and Sarah were converting back from a smuggling hold to passenger quarters.

"Ma, I done told you. Can't just tear things apart on a spaceship. Takes a might longer to do these sort of things. 'Sides, we been busy, what with smuggling runs and legal freight runs."

Ma Cobb looked at the way Sarah snuggled close to her son and shook her head from side to side.

"Yeah, you two been busy alright. Just not busy at remodelin' your quarters."

Ma grinned as both her son and his wife blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, I'm here so we can whip this here project into shape. Be a good distraction till we know who we're gonna have to kill and where to finish what needs to be done."

* * *

"You have got to think logically, Cameron," John pleaded. "These are River and Simon's parents we're talking about."

"It is logical to want to terminate the two adults who ordered the kidnapping of our child," was Cameron's chilling response. "It will prevent any further attempts from hiring mercenaries to assault members of our crew and endanger the life of our daughter."

Cameron turned away from her husband and folded her arms. "Need I remind you they also ordered the kidnapping of Zoe and Emma?"

"Cameron, please. You're acting like a human mother." John regretted the words instantly as his wife spun around, her optics flaring red in anger.

"Are you saying I did not bear you a human child?" Cameron monotoned.

"Did I say that," John snapped defensively, holding his hands out from his sides with palms facing Cameron.

John considered his next words carefully as his wife stared at him, arms folded across her chest, and the nastiest frown he'd ever seen on Cameron's face.

"Look, Kacy is human. In a lot of ways, your personality has become human," John said carefully. "I'm fine with that. It makes you interesting." John watched Cameron's reaction to his words. The frown softened slightly, giving him the courage to continue.

"What we, you and I and the entire crew, and Kacy need right now, is for your Terminator logic to take hold. I agree, there are going to have to be terminations. But we can't just find the Tams and terminate them. What motive did they have in taking our child? Did they know she was ours? Do they know where part of Kacy's genetic material came from? Do the Tams think Kacy is really River's baby? Is the Alliance involved somehow? There are a lot of questions we need answered."

Cameron's stance softened and she moved close to John, slipping into his embrace. He allowed his wife to cling to him for several minutes, knowing Cameron was regaining control of her emotion generator and calling up the necessary subroutines to control her emotions and think and act only with her cold, compulsive Terminator logic.

"You are right," Cameron finally said, separating herself from John. "There are any number of factors that must be involved. Before the terminations start, we must know all of the variables to be controlled."

Cameron looked up at her John, seeking guidance and comfort from him despite placing her logic programs in charge of her CPU.

"Do you think the Alliance knows?" she asked.

"About you or Kacy and River?" John answered in a whisper.

"Kacy and River. If they knew about me, I would have been kidnapped as well," Cameron stated bluntly.

"I don't know. The possibility was there when you asked River to be part of your plan. Suppose this is genetic?"

Cameron nodded. "If it is, then we must eliminate once and for all the threat to Kacy. Her children would be in danger as well. I will not tolerate my grandchildren being hunted like animals by the Alliance."

* * *

"That went well," Mal stated as he took a bite out of an apple.

Inara and Zoe both shot him a dirty look from either side of the table in the common room.

"How can you say that," Inara exclaimed.

"I'm with Inara," Zoe said. "River went plum loco and if it hadn't been for that I sure Simon would have gone loco as well."

Mal took another bite of his apple.

"Nobody died. There was no bloodletting. Derek and Simon took control of River before she could harm herself or anyone else." Mal eyed Inara before continuing. "Anyone else being you, the bearer of bad tidings." Mal swallowed the apple in his mouth and spoke again. "John got Cameron to their quarters and I ain't heard no sounds of him being beaten to death."

"But it was River's parents who ordered this, who paid for it!"

"You sure 'bout your sources, 'Nara," Mal asked.

"I'm positive," the Companion snapped back.

"There's going to be killing done," Zoe said matter-of-factly. "I plan to do some of it. The question is, are the Tams names going to be on the list or not?

"There's going to be killing," Mal promised. "I didn't say there wouldn't be. But this affects everyone in the crew. I ain't gonna stand for my First Officer being Shanghaied. Nor am I gonna tolerate Emma and Kacy being kidnapped. Might be yours and Cameron's children, but those two belong to everyone on _Serenity_ in one way or another. Won't do to have bad minded folk thinkin' they can hurt any of my crew. Won't be standin' for it."

"We can't just do nothin', Captain," Zoe protested.

"We ain't. Just can't do the wrong thing. I'm not going to kill anyone till we know what the Alliance knows, what the Tams know, and how they found out about it."

"Promise me you'll have a good plan this time," Inara pleaded.

"I promise," Mal answered.

For once, he meant it.

* * *

"We're going to have to let River regain consciousness," Derek told Simon. The doctor looked up from the rickety chair at his desk and glanced at his future brother-in-law.

"I don't know. River will be uncontrollable," he answered.

Derek scowled and looked up from River where she lay fitfully resting on the surgical table. "I always thought the same thing when John would reboot Cameron after she'd done something dangerous, like the time she went bad and tried to terminate him. It always worked out okay."

"This is River, my sister, we're talking about," Simon responded, using as menacing a voice as he could muster.

"I haven't forgotten that," Derek snapped. "That's my wife to be lying there, or have you forgotten that?"

The two stared at each other in anger, neither willing to relent.

"Stop it," a faint whisper said.

Simon jumped to his feet and grabbed River's arm, checking her pulse.

 _"Mei mei,_ it's okay. You've had a shock and need to rest."

"No more needles," River whispered. With what looked like an effort that took all of her energy, River turned her head and looked at Derek. "No more needles. Make Simon promise!"

Derek glared at Simon. "You heard River!"

Simon glared back with equal menace. "For now. I will reserve judgment for later if River should have another mental break."

"Simon," River whispered. "I'm okay. You did the right thing, but I need to sleep without the meds. I need to understand why our parents did this."

River slipped her tiny hand into Derek's. "You know what I need."

Derek watched River close her eyes and drift away.

"I'll be back with Cameron," Derek told Simon. "No needles while I'm gone."


	18. Chapter 18

Kaylee peered through the window of Simon's infirmary. River was resting peacefully, curled up with her head resting on Cameron's shoulder. Kaylee couldn't tell what state Cameron was in. Her metal friend's eyes were closed and since Cameron didn't need to breathe, her chest did not rise and fall.

"I don't understand it," Simon whispered. "How is it that Cameron's close proximity gives River such peace?"

"Don't matter," Kaylee answered. "What matters is River and Cameron found each other."

Derek sighed and shook his head. "I'm with Simon. I don't get it. I can't count the number of times I would have melted Cameron down if I'd had the chance. Now look at her. She's married to my nephew and had a child. My bride to be can't function without time close to a terminator. The 'verse is truly a strange place."

* * *

"You sure now, John?"

"Yes, Captain. Cameron will hold it together and so will River."

"And you know this because?" Mal asked.

"I just do. It's a Terminator thing. She's made up her mind. That's all there is to it. Until this is resolved, Cameron won't deviate from her objective, which is to find the necessary answers and then, if necessary, execute the needed terminations. As for River, well, I can't explain that. It just is what it is. If Cameron says River is stable, I trust my wife."

Mal nodded, satisfied with John's answer.

"Good, best then we keep those two and Simon in the dark until it's time to include them," Mal announced.

The Captain surveyed five crew members sitting around the table.

"We're going back to Shinon. Inara, I want you to see what else you can find out."

Inara nodded and remained silent.

"Jayne, you feelin' up to gettin' out a bit?"

"Yeah, if I stay cooped up for much longer I might lose my mind."

"Good, don't get drunk, you hear me? Hang out at some of the smuggler's bars and see what you can pick up."

Jayne smiled and nodded in silence, relieved to be able to contribute to the situation he felt so responsible for.

"No starting fights or getting involved in one," Sarah added tersely. "That's an order from the Second Officer and your wife."

The smile vanished from Jayne's face.

* * *

"Why would our parents do this?"

" _Mei mei,_ I don't know. I just don't understand it," Simon responded sadly. River watched her brother's face sag from fatigue and too much worry about her. The betrayal of the crew by her parents was too much, even for someone as strong as Simon.

"Why didn't they take me? Or you, Simon, you were on the mule and close by. Why did they take Emma and Zoe too? Do our parents think Kacy is my child?"

Simon leaned back against the bulkhead in River's quarters. "River, it makes no sense. None. Even if mother and father believe Kacy is your child, why would they kidnap her? Why would they take your child from you?"

River fell silent and Simon noticed her mind had drifted far away. He let his sister sort out whatever it was that occupied her and let his own mind go blank. Nearly half an hour passed before River stirred, breaking Simon's own reverie.

"They took Emma and Zoe as a distraction from what they were really doing."

Simon considered River's assertion.

"You're probably right. It just doesn't answer the question of why they wanted Kacy? How did they even know about Kacy?"

River shrugged and looked at her brother with a sad expression. "We must be careful what we tell the girl's twin.

* * *

Reagan Tam glanced up at her husband as she took a sip from her crystal wine glass. Concerned by her husband Gabriel's reaction to a wave on his tablet she asked calmly, "What is it dear?"

Gabriel paused to read the message a second time, shaking his head in concern. When Gabriel looked up to answer his wife, his expression alarmed her.

"The professionals we hired were all executed, or killed, the message is a bit confused."

"Dead? All of them?"

"All of them, Reagan. What's worse, the child was recovered by who ever committed the killings. There were no signs of either of the children or that Washburn woman."

Reagan stood and hurried to his side.

"Will it be necessary for us to flee from Osiris? What will the Alliance think when we don't deliver?"

Gabriel stood and took his panicked wife into his embrace.

"Don't panic, Reagan. We have time to sort this out. It will be okay."

"No, it won't!" Reagan insisted. "We failed with River! The Alliance won't overlook a second failure!"

"Don't panic," Gabrielle repeated. "The Alliance has made more than its share of mistakes dealing with River. Don't forget, those horrible people she associates with now killed a team of hands of blue."

"It's Simon's fault," Reagan blurted out. "He's just too attached to River, too compassionate."

Gabrielle sighed. He loved his son, his daughter too. But power and stature in the Alliance was everything. It would open more doors, visit upon him more wealth and more power. River had proven too hard to control, too dangerous. Her child would be delivered at a young enough age the Alliance could perfect the process. The scientists had learned so much from River.

This time, it everything would go right.

* * *

Cameron watched River sleep. The psychic tossed restlessly, tangling her long hair even more. It wasn't like watching her John sleep, a practice Cameron never tired of. She decided to touch River on the arm, starting the process of waking her friend up. After a minute, River lay still and opened her right eye. She squinted, then blinked before closing the eye. The other eye opened, blinked several times, and remained open. River let a long sigh escape and stretched her arms and legs, squirming a bit on her bunk as she did so.

"Twin needs to talk?"

"I think I know why Kacy was targeted by your parents, though I don't know why they would feel motivated to do so."

River sat up, wide awake.

"Tell the girl."

"They think Kacy's your daughter. That Kacy has some semblance, at least on a rudimentary level, of your ability as a reader."

Cameron watched intently as River squirmed a bit on her bed before finally sitting up.

"What makes Twin think the offspring of her and John is a reader?"

"Kacy told us you and her talk in a special way," Cameron monotoned.

River hung her head.

"The girl did not want to mention it to you. Was not entirely sure of how to handle things."

"It's okay," Cameron announced. "I knew you would have a strong connection to my daughter. It was the price I willingly and knowingly paid in order to bear my John a child. I just thought it would be emotional, not psychic as well."

"Girl can't help it," River protested, fearful of Cameron's response. "She did not plan for it to happen."

"Don't get upset," Cameron answered in her measured tone. "Kacy is made up of genetics from all three of us. Simon thinks it is because of the amniotic fluid and my differing DNA. He lost me with his explanation after some twenty minutes. Despite recording and review his explanation, the concepts are beyond my abilities to understand and I lack sufficient background in my files to arrive at an understanding on my own."

"You are not angry?"

"My best friend after my husband gave me a wonderful gift. A gift that allowed me to carry a child and give my husband a daughter he loves. You gave me a daughter I love. I am forever in your debt just as I am in debt to Simon for his skill and expertise. The same is true with Kaylee. Kacy would not be able to see properly without the cybernetic eye Kaylee made. I carried and gave birth to Kacy, but I'm not sure she'd be alive were it not for others."

River nodded, understanding what Cameron was trying to convey to her, cognitively and emotionally. Forms of communication the pair both struggled with.

"Twin is probably correct in her deduction," River softly spoke aloud. "Why Reagan and Gabriel would do such a thing is beyond the Girl. Nor can the girl understand how the parentals learned of Kacy, though she does understand how it could be misconstrued that Kacy is the off spring of the girl."

"What concerns me," Cameron said with a hint of malice, "is why they didn't just send a wave and ask to visit Kacy? Even more troubling is how did they learn of Kacy?"

* * *

Mal was tired of feeling conflicted. As Captain the safety and welfare of his crew was of paramount importance. As a man, he wanted to set Inara free, even if it meant the Companion left _Serenity_. As Mal guided his boat and set the navigational settings to begin the descent into Shinon's atmosphere, he made a decision.

Reaching over to the dash of his controls, Mal picked up the worn microphone Kaylee had patched together and pressed the button to send out a general call throughout the ship.

"Sarah, could you come to the bridge?"

Hoping he was doing the right thing, Mal tossed the battered mic back on the dash and focused his attention on the navigational controls. Minutes passed before he heard the faint sounds of Sarah's boots approaching.

His heart skipped a few beats as he sensed Sarah standing behind him.

"Is everything okay Captain? You usually don't ask someone to come to the bridge. You order them to report."

Mal turned his head and looked up at Sarah. He motioned at River's co-pilot seat where she liked to pilot from.

"Please, take a seat."

Puzzled, Sarah slowly sat down and pivoted the flight chair to face the Captain. "Is everything all right, Captain?"

Mal shrugged, letting out a long sigh as he stared at the horizon of Shinon rushing up to meet _Serenity_.

"I don't know," he replied.

Sarah settled down in the chair and looked at the Captain thoughtfully. "Talk to me. It's why you asked me to come up here."

 _Serenity_ bounced a bit as the atmosphere began to thicken, forcing Mal to adjust the flight plan.

"I have to make sure my crew and my ship are safe. Nobody grabs the children of crew and gets away with it."

A loud squeak sounded as Sarah leaned back in the co-pilot's seat. "We've taken care of the people who did that. The girls are back and so is Zoe."

"They nearly killed Jayne. Takes a lot to do that," Mal snapped back. He pulled on the controls and altered the angle of descent. "They kidnapped three family members. We had to risk our lives to save our people. Ain't right."

Mal glanced at Sarah and drew a deep breath and let it out, trying to calm himself. "I'm sorry. When somebody does something to me or mine, I take it personally."

"It's okay, Captain. That was my husband they shot. It was my granddaughter they kidnapped. Zoe has become a close friend and Emma is like a niece to Jayne and me. No need to apologize. I'm not too happy either. Cameron getting shot up always upsets my son. Derek's worried sick about River and he's family."

"We have to find out the big picture," Mal explained.

His Second Officer tilted her head in the same manner as Cameron. "That's not why you asked me to the bridge, is it Captain?"


	19. Chapter 19

It was childish and Inara knew it. She still got a thrill at times of making men look when she strolled by. It wasn't professional for a Companion to behave like a common streetwalker. The feeling of power it gave Inara was exhilarating, making her feel like a young, naïve teenage girl. The thrill would be fleeting, lasting for just a few minutes, but Inara enjoyed the feeling for what it was.

As the neighborhoods changed, growing more upscale and exclusive, Inara slowed her pace. She was safe. Trailing her at a distance was Derek. The Connors could irritate Inara, but she'd learned they were hyper protective of those who were important to them. Since becoming crew, that pit bull mindset had quickly spread to include her, despite the tension between Inara and Sarah.

Mal had not asked, and Inara had not offered to explain. To find out more information, she might have to resort to tactics that would infuriate Mal. Were it not for the seriousness of what had happened Inara would not go to those lengths. In the past, Inara would not have given the matter a second thought.

It angered Inara and at the same time worried her that she was frightened Mal might find out.

"It's none of his business," Inara stammered. She had to pause and gather her wits. The need to fight back tears passed. Inara continued her stroll down the street, smiling at the men who admired her and sneering at the women who scowled at her.

* * *

Reading maps was easy for Sarah. If the maps were correct. Frustrated by the poorly drawn map Mal had given her, Sarah had final destroyed it and disposed of the remains. Unlike men, Sarah was willing to ask for directions.

In the distance she spotted the buildings that made up the Companion training complex and headquarters.

Sarah quickened her pace. Nearing the entrance, she noticed two men following her.

"Why is everything so difficult?" she muttered.

As she got closer to the entrance, Sarah reached inside her jacket and pulled out the short steel rod Jayne had given her as a present. Slipping it up the sleeve of her jacket, Sarah allowed it to slide back down until the butt of the weapon touched her palm.

"Hey there good lookin'" the first of the two men shouted at Sarah. "What's your hurry, pretty lady?"

Without breaking stride Sarah continued making her way towards the entrance. "No hurry," she called back without turning her head. "Just don't want to be late."

"Late?" the second man laughed. "You need to settle up accounts? Is that it?"

"Yeah, I bet that's it," the first man said with an aggressive tone. "Companions think they don't need a man to protect them. Just carry all that money around on their person."

Sarah stopped and turned to face the two men.

"Touch me, and you'll regret it. I have warned you. I am here to resolve a personal matter for a friend. Nothing more."

"You hear that, Zack?" the first man growled. "She said settle accounts. Looker like her with them Companion sexin' skills, I bet she brings in a nice payday."

"Men are such fools," Sarah informed the two men as they approached, evil intent in their eyes. With a supple snap of her wrist, Sarah extended the police baton to its full length. Instead of recognizing the danger they were now in, the sight of the weapon only encouraged the two ruffians.

"A feisty one, Dan. You like them like that!"

Not waiting for the one named Dan to grab her, Sarah broke his wrist with a single blow. Dan let out a yowl and grabbed his wrist. Zack lunged for Sarah and received a roundhouse blow to his jaw, shattering it. Turning to face Dan again, Sarah swung for the fence, landing the blow squarely on the center of Dan's kneecap, shattering it.

Stepping over Zack who lay squealing on the ground, Sarah straddled him and swung with all her might downwards. For a second straight blow, she aimed at the offender's kneecap, shattering it.

"I warned you, both of you," Sarah said calmly, retracting the police wand. "When I come back, if either of you even look at me, I will break more bones. Personally, if I were you, I would be gone when I come back."

Without looking back, Sarah marched up to the entrance and pushed the doors wide open and walked in. Facing the entrance was a welcome area with several companions in attendance.

"May we be of service," a tall, voluptuous blonde asked.

Sarah laughed at the question. "If my daughter-in-law every shows up here, you need to run like your life depends on it, because it just might."

"Excuse me," the beautiful blonde asked.

"I'm sorry," Sarah answered. "To creeps just tried to rob me outside."

"Oh, my," a handsome male companion said in a feminine voice and manner. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just irritated, that's all. The muggers need to go to a hospital. Both had shattered kneecaps and other broken bones."

Frowns appeared on the faces of the two companions.

"We don't approve of violence here. Unless it consensual and in private," the male companion informed Sarah.

"Well, I don't approve of getting robbed when I coming here to settle the financial affairs of a close friend. You might want to take a look at your CCTV and see what happened. This place is dangerously unsecure," Sarah warned.

At the mention of settling of affairs, the blonde replaced the frown with a smile as quickly as the frown had appeared.

"Whose affairs do you wish to settle?"

"Inara Serra."

The frown reappeared.

"Why is Inara not here to settle her affairs herself?"

Sarah's answer was a laugh. "I've kicked two asses today. Might as well kick some more."

"I can defend myself," the blonde informed Sarah.

"Sure you can. Against a regular John. I'm not a regular John." Sarah let her jacket fall open, revealing the two Glocks she wore in shoulder holsters. The companion's eyes followed Sarah's hand as she moved the jacket back behind her right hip, revealing another pistol in a holster.

"We don't allow guns in our facility," the male companion droned.

"Okay. I won't shoot either of you," Sarah laughed. With a flourish, the police baton reappeared at full length. "It's more fun this way anyhow."

Both companions stepped back.

"Now, I just want to pay Inara's debt. Get a receipt. Then I will be on my way. The Guild will be richer and you won't have to see me again. Make this easy," Sarah ordered.

The blonde stepped behind the counter and placed a tablet on the flat surface. A few gentle swipes and she turned the table around to face Sarah. One glance and Sarah removed the pouch the Captain had given her from the inside of her jacket. With deliberate slowness, Sarah counted out the enormous sum in cash. Only a few platinum coins remained when she was finished.

A few more swipes on the tablet and a plastic chip appeared from a dispenser on the counter top.

"Your receipt," the blonde said coldly. "Inara's papers indicating completion of her servitude."

Without a word, Sarah took the receipt and Inara's papers and pocketed them both. Strolling out of the shrine, Sarah smiled. She loved irritating people who thought they were better than her.

Jayne roared in laughter for a few seconds before a bought of coughing bent him over. Ma Cobb slapped Sarah on the back, nearly knocking the wind out of her.

"I just love you more and more," Ma Cobb exclaimed.

Having recovered from his coughing fit, Jayne held a hand to his chest. "I don't like it them two fellas tried to rob you," he declared.

"They aren't the first wolves I ever dealt with," Sarah snipped back. "I'm a big girl."

"I didn't say you couldn't handle yourself," Jayne snarled. "I said I didn't like it. Ain't ever gonna like it. I shoulda gone with you."

Ma Cobb stepped back and smiled as her son verbally spared with his wife. She liked Sarah's spunk and her ability to fight. Ma liked it even better that Sarah would stand up to her husband.

Leaving the common area, Ma made her way to the cargo bay and stood at the top of the stairs and looked down below. It thrilled her to watch Kacy, her first great granddaughter, playing with Emma while Zoe watched. John and Cameron were cleaning weapons on a table they had set up. River stood guard by the on ramp, waiting for her Derek to return with Inara. Only Mal and Simon were unaccounted for.

River looked up at Ma and smiled weakly before turning her gaze back to the streets approaching _Serenity's_ berth in the Shinon spaceport. Ma walked down the stairs and waved at the others, stopping only for a brief moment to rub Emma's head and pick up Kacy to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Ma grabbed a chair and joined River.

"It's lonely to wait for your man to come back when he's out there, possibly in danger, ain't it?"

River nodded. "Derek is very capable. But he is just one fighter. Inara's mission may draw the attention of multiple individuals who do not want her to share with us what she has learned. Derek will not willingly allow them to take Inara or harm her."

"You man will do just fine. He's one of them Connors and I ain't seen anyone yet 'cept my boy who could even come close to takin' a Connor, specially your Twin."

Once again River smiled at Ma Cobb who leaned over and hugged the slender young woman.

"How much longer you got to wait?"

River held up her hand and let Ma Cobb get a good look at the ring.

Ma smiled and spoke, "It's purty. Like you."

Ma grinned as River blushed and clasped her hand to her chest.

"Where are your brother and the Captain?"

River's shrugged.

"You can 't read 'em?"

"Too far away. Too many voices. Have to be careful." River shrugged and looked down at her feet. "Moonbrain."

"Oh, don't let that worry you none," Ma Cobb told River. "You are who you are and that boy Derek is sweet on you. You got a good family here, don't you ever lose sight of that."

"Just want everyone to be safe. Don't understand why the parentals tried to steal baby Kacy." Tears ran down River's cheeks. "Hurts the damaged Moonbrain. Cannot let Twin's child be threatened again. The parentals are not my family anymore. Moonbrain's family is all here on _Serenity_."


	20. Chapter 20

"Amateurs," Jayne muttered under his breath. He watched the fight from the end of the bar, shielding his beer from possible harm with his body. It took considerable resolve for the big man to not join the fight and pound both combatants into submission. Jayne sighed and pictured the expression on Sarah's face if he came home with marked fists and a black eye.

"These guys are clowns," the barkeep announced, glancing at Jayne. "I'll be right back." The man pulled out a large club from under the bar and walked around the end of the bar and headed towards the two combatants. All that was required was a few well-placed smacks from the club and the two drunks were shown the door.

Placing the club back in its place, the barkeep smiled and turned to Jayne. "Another beer?"

"Yeah," Jayne mumbled, swallowing the remainder of his first brew. The barkeep set him up, took Jayne's money and went back to wiping down his bar.

Jayne took a long pull and set his pint glass down.

Speaking loud enough for only the barkeep to hear him, Jayne got the man's attention.

"Another?"

"Nah," Jayne replied, sliding a platinum coin towards the barkeep. As the coin vanished from sight, the barkeep picked up a beer mug and started polishing it, making his way towards Jayne as he did so.

"How can I be of service?"

Jayne looked about for a second and then, lowering his voice to a conspiratorial level, spoke his opening gambit.

"On occasion I have hired out as extra security for certain types of jobs."

The barkeep nodded in understanding.

"Looking for work?"

Jayne shook his head and looked around again as if he was worried about being spotted.

"Heard a big crew got taken down hard. Used to work for their boss."

"I hear the boss got put down too," the barkeep offered, watching Jayne closely.

"Yeah, to bad too," Jayne answered. "Riley was a good lookin' broad." Jayne leered openly, giving the barkeep a knowing wink.

The barkeep relaxed and grinned back at Jayne. "Yeah, know what you mean."

"Bein' between jobs at the moment, I was hopin' to pick up some work for a bit. Then I heard what went down."

"I'll tell you, Riley ran a good crew. Don't care if she was a broad or not. The crew that took Riley and her crew out were pros. Real pros."

Jayne nodded as if impressed.

"I heard Riley was running a bigger than normal crew. Must have been a hot job for the pushback to be so hard."

Looking back and forth first, the barkeep leaned over and lowered his voice.

"Off world employers was the word goin' around. Core folk from Osiris."

A low whistle escaped Jayne's lips.

"That's serious credits."

"Whatever the job was, somebody else had deeper pockets."

"How you figure," Jayne asked, truly interested.

"Crew that took Riley's gang out didn't leave a single survivor. Put down forty-two strong, hard men. Some body smashed Riley's face in like a melon. Ammo the cops couldn't trace, no prints, and, listen to this. It's the darndest thing. Somebody sliced and diced a bunch of Riley's crew. Just gruesome."

"Man, glad I missed out on the job," Jayne groaned. "Must a been a huge gang to do that kind of damage."

With a shake of his head, the barkeep indicated disagreement.

"Sniper put down the guards is the word from the law. Heavy machine gun took out Riley's snipers. Shaped charge on the entrance. Flash bangs on the breach. Nothing left behind. Those were pros. Cops think ex-military."

"Any idea who the crew was?"

"That's the thing," the barkeep told Jayne. "The cops don't have a clue. Between you and me, I don't think the locals want to have a clue."

"Sounds like you can't blame them," Jayne replied. "Slicing up someone, that sounds like Reavers, but they eat their victims alive."

The barkeep looked around, checking the crowd.

"I like you, whoever you are. All I have to say is this in the way of warning. Stay clear. Not even the local Alliance law is sniffin' around this one. These are some bad hombres. I wouldn't mention the fact you've pulled jobs for Riley in the past. Nobody knows what the beef was this crew had with her."

"Thanks," Jayne answered sincerely.

"Beef or deep pockets, either way, you need to stay clear my friend."

Without speaking again, the barkeep headed down towards the other end of the bar to serve two customers.

Jayne finished the last of his beer and slowly made his way outside. With his leg hurting like it was, Jayne decided he'd collected enough information. Better to not push his luck. Tangling with Sarah and Simon with the way he felt was not on Jayne's list of things to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flirting with men was an art form when done properly. A skilled Companion could get a man to do nearly anything she wanted, including telling her a man's deepest, more precious secrets. There were times when a particular man could resist Inara's charms, requiring her to sex him in order to draw the information out.

This was going to be one of those times.

Outwardly, Inara gave no sign she was troubled by the decision to use her body to obtain information. Inside, she was torn. Of late each time she took a client into her bed Inara found herself wishing the man was Mal or she felt guilty, ashamed even. Mal's words would ring in her ears, calling her a cheap whore.

It didn't matter Inara told herself. The girls and Zoe had been kidnapped and were possibly still in danger. Mal could get over it. A few hours of pleasuring a man in return for the needed information was worth a little guilt.

Alfred was the client's name. He was from Osiris and had let slip he was an old friend of the Tam family. Listening to Alfred talk with others at the party told Inara Alfred had been sent by Gabrielle Tam to retrieve an object. Inara had little doubt as to what that object was.

Smiling at Alfred, Inara took his extended arm and allowed the man to lead her towards the exit.

"My dear Inara, the hotel is not far from here," Alfred said respectfully. "I do so want you to know how much I appreciate your taking me on as a client."

"Alfred, no need to say such things," Inara teased. "You'll make me blush if you keep saying such sweet things."

The pair walked in silence, enjoying the cool breeze and clear blue sky above. Reaching their destination, Alfred opened the door to the hotel and politely guided Inara inside.

"This way. My room is upstairs." Conveniently, the door to the elevator opened and the pair stepped inside. As the doors closed, Alfred leaned forward to press the button for his floor.

"Don't move a centimeter," a deep voice growled.

Surprised, Inara jumped and stepped away from Alfred. Standing behind the man while holding a gun to the back of Alfred's head was Derek.

"Just take my wallet," Alfred said calmly, straightening up as the elevator began to climb.

"I don't want your wallet," Derek spat back. "We're going to go to your room and have a little chat, just you and I."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Momma and Daddy are too protective sometimes," Kacy complained.

"I wouldn't complain if I were you," Emma responded, tossing the ball in the air and grabbing for the jacks.

"I know, you miss Wash," Kacy answered with sympathy. "But still, they can be a bit difficult."

"It's because you're different Kacy."

Kacy took the ball from Emma and looked at her friend.

"You're just jealous because you don't have an eye like mine."

"Jealous of what? A brown eye you can make glow blue? Who would want that?" Emma teased.

"It's because everything about you is so different, Kacy. You grow faster than I do. You learning things without really trying."

"It's the eye," Kacy repeated.

"You and that eye," Emma laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Make a sound and I'll kill the lady," Derek threatened as the doors to the elevator opened. "Gentleman like you wouldn't want that, now would you?"

"I'll be cooperative," Alfred promised.

Derek motioned for Alfred and Inara to step out of the elevator onto the landing. "Your room. Now."

Alfred frowned a most patricianlike frown at Derek before calmly walking down the hallway to his room. He unlocked the door and motioned for Inara to go first. He smiled at Derek and spoke. "After you, sir."

"Don't think so." Derek struck Alfred across the cheek with his pistol, stunning the man. A hard shove propelled Alfred into the room. Derek followed, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

"Sit in the chair," Derek ordered, dragging a chair from the vanity to the middle of the room. Alfred stepped forward to do as ordered only to find himself staring down the barrel of Derek's pistol.

"Not you. Her."

Inara gracefully sat down, glaring at Derek with an expression so hateful it was reserved only for Mal.

"You," Derek pointed at the couch on the opposite side of the suite's sitting room behind Inara. "Sit there."

Alfred moved slowly, his hand held against his cheek in a vain effort to stem the blood leaking from the break in the skin.

"If you touch a single hair on Miss Serra's head, I'll…"

"Do what?" Derek asked, menacingly waiting for a response. After not getting one he spoke contemptuously. "I thought so."

Derek ran the side of his pistol down Inara's cheek before pointing it at her. He smiled and ran his hand through her hair, chuckling hungrily.

"These are the rules, Sir."

Derek walked to the other side of Inara, positioning himself to have a better view of his two captives.

"I'm going to ask a question. You are going to answer."

"I'm afraid I don't have any information that would be of benefit to you," Alfred replied calmly.

"If you lie to me or I don't like your answer, then Miss Serra is it? She's going to pay for your sin."

Inara didn't speak as she looked up at Derek with hate filled eyes.

"Each time you give me an answer that displeases me, I will scar that beautiful face and body of hers."

"You wouldn't dare," Alfred declared in outrage.

Derek shook his head and sighed before he spoke. "Some people just have to see to believe, I suppose."

Moving to the side of the chair, Derek looked Inara calmly in the eyes as he slowly moved his right arm across his body in preparation of a backhand strike. Inara nodded every so slightly just before Derek swung.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like the shrew from Earth That Was, Inara started harping at Derek as soon as they were at a safe distance from the hotel.

"Was that really necessary?"

"What, slapping that lecherous toad around like that?" He looked at Inara with amazement. "Yes, it was. He intended to debouch you!"

"And I intended to extract information from him!"

Frustrated by Inara's attitude, Derek let out an angry sigh in exasperation. "Well, I got the information and you didn't have to let him despoil you. I would think thanks would be in order, not verbal harassment."

"You're as bad as Mal," Inara snapped.

Without warning, Derek turned and grabbed Inara by both arms. "You might want to rethink that attitude."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"If that had been Sarah or River, any other woman from _Serenity_ , I would have done the same thing. I was sent to protect you!"

"I didn't need protecting," Inara protested.

"The heck you don't," Derek growled, turning to continue down the street. "You need protecting from yourself."

An indignant "what?" escaped from Inara's mouth. She lifted the form fitting companion gown and scurried to catch up to Derek.

"Get over it," Derek added. "It's not like I laid a single finger on you anyway. Then you might have something to complain about."

He sped up, making it more difficult for Inara to keep pace and talk.

"You'll thank me one day."

"For what?" an angry Inara all but shouted.

"You haven't whored yourself for 52 days. Wouldn't want to break that streak, now would you?"

"Oh, now you're counting too?"

Glancing back over his shoulder, Derek watched Inara struggling to keep up in the impractical silken gown she wore.

"Everybody on _Serenity_ counts. When are you going to come to your senses."

Inara stopped suddenly and let go of her skirts, allowing them to fall back down around her ankles. Speechless, the Companion stood and watched Derek walk away without turning back.


	21. Chapter 21

Upon her return the previous evening Inara had been so angry with Mal, whom she assumed had been behind Derek's actions, she'd stormed to her shuttle, cursing the Captain with every Chinese and English slur she knew. For once Mal decided not to engage in a battle of wits with Inara, choosing instead to let Inara calm down before attempting to learn what had upset her so badly.

He'd spoken to Derek briefly upon his return and Derek had warned Mal of the state Inara was in, allowing Mal to brace himself for Inara's arrival.

Having grown used to Inara being angry with him Mal had avoided Inara by sleeping in late. The date was well selected. Nobody had rushed in to wake him up.

Entering the common area, Mal looked about for signs of an angry Inara. Not seeing her, the Captain made his way to the galley and poured a mug of coffee. Sitting at the table alone was River.

"What are you doing?"

River answered without looking up. "Drawing."

"Where is everybody?"

"Jayne is trying to put up a swing in the cargo bay for Kacy and Emma.

"A swing?"

"For Kacy and Emma." River rolled her eyes at Mal to let him know there was nothing more everyday than Jayne to be building a swing in the cargo bay.

Now Jayne is fighting with Simon." River proceeded to give her best imitation. "It aint' right for young'uns not to have a swing."

"Now Simon is trying to convince Kacy and Emma not to play on the swing but he's too late for that approach," River said while turning her sketchpad.

"At any rate, that's what the four of them are doing. Simon's a boob. The girls would have made their own swing and it would have been more dangerous."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Ma Cobb is seeking to do the impossible," River responded. "Has taken Sarah with her to buy spices, cook books, and more supplies."

"Not again," Mal groaned. "Ma Cobb needs to just give it up. Nobody can teach Sarah to cook."

River shrugged and changed pencils. "John and Cameron are in their shuttle arguing, about what I'm not certain."

With the unavoidable question needing to be asked, Mal did the only thing he could do. He asked.

"Where's Inara?"

"She left to buy a dress for the girl's impending wedding. Zoe and Kaylee are with her. They refuse to make wise use of available items, such as the purple bridesmaid gowns from Cameron's wedding. I'm wearing Twin's wedding dress."

River looked up and turned her sketch around for the Captain to see. In the center was River in Cameron's white gown. The other women were lightly sketched in save for their faces which were finished. The men were all dressed as they had been for Jayne and Sarah's wedding.

Fatigue set in with the Captain, making him suddenly feel as if he'd not slept all night.

"Where's Derek? If Inara's not here, I need to talk to him."

"The girl does not know."

"You listened to everyone else," Mal snapped. "How can you not know what Derek is doing?"

River answered without looking up from her artwork a second time. "Nobody else violates the girl's bottom for breaking the no peeking rule but Derek. My husband to be insists I respect his right to think thoughts without my knowing what they are until he shares them with me."

"What about obeying my order in regard to everyone else?"

"Can't read Twin," River replied. "Jayne shouts most of the time, though Sarah has calmed him a lot." River looked up and smiled. "Basically, Captain. Nobody else will put me across their knee and adjust my attitude when I act like a brat."

Mal just shook his head and moved off towards the cargo bay to take a look at the swing Jayne was building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm not wearing purple again and that's final," Zoe informed the other two.

"That's kind of mean," Kaylee complained. "I thought the gowns were pretty."

"They were," Zoe replied. "I don't like purple though. Because Cameron's favorite color is purple, I wore the gown."

"Seems like a shame to waste perfectly good gowns," Kaylee pointed out.

Inara laughed at Kaylees frugal nature. "We aren't that poor anymore Kaylee. We can afford new gowns for River's wedding."

"River's wearing Cameron's dress."

"That's her choice," Inara said sweetly, heading Kaylee off. "It's special because those two have that whole twin thing between them. But let me share this with you, Kaylee. Men don't part with money willingly for weddings. A girl has to get a new dress when she can get one, especially fancy clothes."

"Because they ain't practical," Kaylee said with a sigh.

"Cuz they ain't practical," Zoe confirmed.

"I think I'm going to wear the pretty dress the Captain bought me when I get married." Kaylee made a sad face. "If I ever get married."

Inara and Zoe glanced at each other and shook their heads. Some things just weren't worth fighting with Kaylee about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ma Cobb doubted her decision to try one more time to teach Sarah how to cook. The woman was clueless when it came to anything in the kitchen. Ma Cobb had decided the only thing found in a kitchen Sarah knew what to do with was a knife. To make matters worse, she only knew how to use a knife as a weapon or a tool, not a cooking utensil.

"Sarah, I'm sorry. You're hopeless," Ma told Sarah. "Let's go. I shouldn't be puttin' you through this."

Sarah pouted at Ma's words. "I want to learn to cook for Jayne."

"It's okay. You take good care of my boy. He's happier than I've ever seen him. Captain says Jayne's been a lot less of a discipline problem. He cusses less, drinks less, and God bless you Sarah, he's stopped whorin' and wearin' those nasy whorin' clothes of his. The other's can cook for you and your husband."

Sarah held her tongue. She really wanted to learn to be a better cook. But the truth was Ma Cobb was right. She was hopeless. Her mother-in-law had also complimented Sarah in a way.

"Thanks, Ma," Sarah finally replied. "I just want to be able to make one or two things Jayne likes and for him to be able to eat them and enjoy them."

Ma stared at Sarah and thought things over.

"That's different. One, maybe two things, I might be able to swing. Come on girl, there's a few things still we need to get and then we're going home."

Ma smiled at Sarah and headed off down the aisle, not waiting for Sarah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Squeals of delight filled the cargo bay as Jayne pushed Kacy and Emma in their new swing. Simon watched from the catwalk, not wanting to be within striking distance of Jayne. The bigger man had growled at him, actually growled at him, in anger over Simon pointing out repeatedly the dangers of such a thing as a swing on a space ship. The devices were dangerous on a planet and were banned in many municipalities in Alliance space. Pointing that fact out had been Jayne's breaking point, causing the man to growl in warning like a dog warning a stranger trespassing on its master's land.

"I imagine you're up here because Jayne is down there."

Simon jumped, startled by John's voice.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that," Simon complained.

"Been around Cameron too much. They're havin' fun," John observed.

"Swings are dangerous. I could not have made it any clearer to Jayne. He completely disregarded the fact and finished building that death trap anyhow."

"We live in a death trap," John replied. "You and River must have really lived sheltered lives growing up."

"I wouldn't say that," Simon answered. "We were exposed to the arts, dance, a wide range of cultural experiences."

"No sports, especially competitive contact sports," John observed. "You never experienced poverty, having to move constantly, being hunted. None of that until you broke River out of that place."

John stared calmly at Simon. "That was pretty much my childhood. Except, I lived in jungles, foster homes, and all kinds of awful places because of Skynet. Besides, we have you to patch Kacy and Emma up if they get hurt."

"But it's needless for them to get hurt," Simon whined.

"Life means getting hurt," John laughed. "You should have learned that by now. Might as well have a little fun while you're alive."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three women dressed in work clothes entered the small shop. Derek followed close behind, keeping his head down with his cap pulled low to cover his face. Without a word to the proprietor Derek made his way to the back of the store, working his way between the narrow aisles filled with customers browsing the nick nacks for sale. Along the wall in the far back corner next to the door to the stockroom was a bank of mailboxes.

Squinting to see the small numbers printed on the front of the old style bronze doors of each mailbox, Derek finally found the box he was looking for. Casually he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and covered the end of his index finger and from memory entered the combination. The door emitted a small hiss and popped open.

Without looking around, Derek reached in the box and removed several envelopes and a small box. Pocketing all of the items as if they were his own, Derek closed the door using the handkerchief.

Just as casually as he entered, Derek left the store and vanished into the throngs outside.


	22. Chapter 22

Regular, serious meeting of the entire crew were getting old for Mal. Meal time was usually fun. Jayne's marriage to Sarah had effectively ended any division between _Serenity's_ original crew and the Connor clan. With Sarah married and his brief flirtation with the Connor matriarch over, Inara had made peace with her former rival.

Life aboard _Serenity_ had been good. The Connors brought serious firepower with them and John and Cameron had proven to be far better planners than Mal ever could have been, a fact he'd finally, begrudgingly accepted. Inara had smiled at him while he complained to her before she's spoken kindly to him.

"Mal, you are supposed to lead. John and Cameron's job is to take your crazy, unworkable schemes and make them practical enough to have a chance to be successful."

"I don't like it! Makes me feel less Captainy!"

Inara had nestled closer and rested her head on his shoulder, smiling as she traced the contours of his face with her index finger.

"Captains lead by example and through delegation. If you don't let your crew do what their good at, why have them as crew? Besides, do you really want Cameron upset because her John is improperly utilized?"

He'd finally come around to Inara's way of thinking. Mal was still up to his neck in the action when it came to carrying out his ideas and that he decided, was good enough.

Serenity's expanded crew pulled off more jobs than he'd ever thought possible, both legal and less than legal. Many of them lucrative. It made Mal proud he'd been able to start paying his crew better, that they in turn had spent some of their money to make his boat better.

Kaylee still whined about the need for overhauls and spare parts and was right to do so. But she did so with less intensity and since Cameron had finished the battle bridge and overseen Kaylee's overhaul of the life support system, the complaints about his boat were few now.

The kidnapping of the girls and Zoe had brought an end to the blissful period. Blissful at least by Mal's standards.

His crew was quiet and watching him. Kacy and Emma were taking a nap, leaving a window of opportunity to discuss and plan what to do without worrying about the two little girls hearing things they shouldn't. It was time to figure out a way to end this and get back to the business of being smugglers.

"Everybody puts all their cards on the table at this meeting," Mal ordered. "I don't care what it is, no secrets. I don't care how you learned it," Mal looked pointedly at River. "I don't care who you think it might upset," Mal looked first at River, then Cameron.

"I will not have the children of this crew in more danger than is normal for us. I don't much like the idea of River and Simon's parents trying to kidnap Kacy. That means danger for the girls and danger for our crew. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded in silence.

"Cameron, anything you and John have withheld that needs sharing?"

Cameron looked at John for reassurance and permission to speak. John nodded and put his arm around his wife.

"John and I think we know why Kacy was kidnapped. We think Emma and Zoe's kidnapping was meant to disguise the reason though we're confident they would have been sold into slavery or indentured."

"Go ahead," Mal ordered.

Cameron looked at John one more time. Her husband frowned slightly, ordering Cameron to tell the crew the secret. Eyes fixed on John, Cameron spoke.

"Kacy is a reader."

The entire crew gasped but remained silent.

When Mal finally spoke, his voice was even and controlled, not wanting to inflict anguish on John and Cameron. "Are you certain?"

'Kacy told us she can talk in a special way with her Auntie River," John finally answered. "Then River told us the same thing."

"It's strange," Simon added. "I've done a DNA analysis of Kacy, John, River, and Cameron. Kacy contains DNA from all three."

"How is that possible," Inara asked. Heads around the table nodded, all wanting an answer to the question of what had to be an impossible situation.

"I don't know exactly," Simon answered. "Sheppard Book would say it was a miracle and I'm inclined at this point to agree with him. Kacy's skull and nervous system are different. It's almost like Cameron's DNA engineered that part of Kacy. The eye Kaylee made and the microcomputer work perfectly. She uses the eye exactly as Cameron would."

A suddenly uncomfortable Jayne blurted out, "You mean she does more than just see with it?"

"Relax, Jayne," Simon answered. "Kacy can't kill you with her eye. What she can do is seen in multiple light spectrums, record a limited amount of what she sees, and use the HUD to control the limited functions available in the her computer. Other than the initial surgery to implant the eye and computer, Kacy has had no additional procedures. What's more, because the human eye is full size when an infant is born, Kacy will never need to have her eye replaced unless there is a mechanical failure."

Simon leaned back in his chair and looked down at the table. "I don't like things I can't explain medically or with science. All I know is the meshing of human biology and Skynet cybernetics was perfect, planned. That could only happen with Cameron providing some DNA."

Looking up from the table, Simon looked around at his crewmates. "Kacy is 80% John and River. The other 20% matches the DNA from Cameron's cells. It's obvious Kacy looks like her mother and River. She's going to be about two inches taller, I think, and identical in build to Cameron and River. As she ages, I suspect some of John's facial features may be more apparent."

"That's all nice," Mal informed Simon. "Is she a reader?"

"Well, I can tell you this, I've done all the appropriate developmental tests. Kacy's IQ is off the charts for a child her age. She grows faster than a normal human, which I am certain is a byproduct of Cameron's DNA. I have not looked for any similarities between her brain activity and that of my sisters."

"Kacy is a reader," River blurted out. "Never let the blue hands of the Alliance near my niece! They will cut her brain, alter it, and torture Kacy horribly! Don't let them turn her into a little Moonbrain!"

Mal waited patiently, mainly because of the pressure on his foot from the sharp point of Inara's stiletto heal. River regained her composure and leaned against Derek, her eyes wide but her emotions under control.

"If I understand what you're saying right," Mal said in a controlled manner. "Kacy will never have the issues and challenges you have unless the Alliance alters her brain?"

River thought for a moment. "Will need to learn not to listen. Much easier to do when you have the ability to filter thoughts. Girl can teach Kacy when she is old enough."

Satisfied the secret behind Kacy's kidnapping was resolved, Mal nodded at Derek. "What did you find?"

"That rich pervert told the truth," Derek answered. "I recovered some letters that were nothing more than bills from local businesses. The package was there, just like he said."

The Captain nodded, indicating Derek should continue.

"The package had another installment for payment for Riley's crew. It also had the details for how to contact the Tams to arrange the exchange. They had been paid a third in advance, a third upon completion of the kidnapping, and the final third on delivery."

"Fools," Sarah laughed. "We'll just contact them ourselves and demand full payment for transfer."

"Excuse me," Kaylee asked, puzzled by Sarah's comment.

"Simple. We act like we learned about the deal. Took out Riley's crew and took the victims for ourselves. We'll just say before Riley expired she told us what the deal was. We up the price and threaten to go to the Alliance ourselves."

"No way," Kaylee blurted out.

"Kaylee, it's just a bargaining chip. We tell them for a variety of reasons we'd prefer not to deal directly with the Alliance." Sarah laughed. "Let's face it, any crew who could do what we did has to be wanted by the Alliance. Thus, the willingness to allow the Tams to serve as the go-betweens."

"I like it," Mal said. "We wrap this up and possibly get paid to do it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why so quiet?" Emma whispered.

"The grownups are talking about what happened to us."

"Oh," Emma replied. "It is going to be dangerous for our parents and the others?"

"Yes," Kacy answered. "I wish I was just like you. I know my parents love the fact I'm like my momma in some ways. I'd be okay with the eye. I just wish I couldn't read like Auntie River."

"No you don't," Emma whispered. "You wouldn't be you. 'Sides, how else would we stay out of trouble?"

Kacy giggled, thankful for her older friend. "We don't stay out of trouble."

Emma grinned. "Okay, we'd get in a lot more trouble." The older girl hugged her friend close. "I like you the way you are."


	23. Chapter 23

Near the edge of the desk lay the papers. Inara's freedom from the Companion's Guild had been obtained at no small cost. Sarah had handled the transaction far better than he would have and for that Mal was thankful. Like all for profit businesses, the Companion Guild did not like to lose a valuable, high earning asset like Inara.

Now that she was free, Mal was unsure of what to do. Fear filled his every fiber that Inara would take the papers and simply leave _Serenity,_ never to look back. On more than one occasion, well every chance she got, Inara made it clear Mal was not to pay off her debt to the Guild.

Being fiercely independent, prideful, arrogant, and stubborn himself, Mal had a basic grasp of why Inara felt the way she did. In point of fact, Mal could even see how Inara could think his paying her debt was no different than buying her as a slave. She would be trading a benign employer whom she owed money to for a man who owned her body.

Still, the Captain couldn't stand the thought of Inara selling her body to other men, or women, another time. To Mal the Guild was nothing more than a pimp who ran a string of women and kept them inline with brainwashing rather than the fear of a good beating.

Making the matter even more problematic was the fact each member of the crew, unbeknownst to the others, had given a share of a job to him to hasten the day Inara would be free. If she left _Serenity_ , Inara wouldn't be leaving just Mal. She would be leaving all of them.

So the papers stayed on his desk, hidden in the open in his bunk. Inara had stopped visiting Mal of late and he'd stopped cleaning up his quarters. All of which led up to the situation he now found himself in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Needing to do laundry, Inara had taken her things to the small laundry area aboard _Serenity._ She'd found River folding clothes. As was often the case, the men of _Serenity_ had washed their clothes, tossed the previous load into the dryer, and forgotten about their clothes. When the next male crew member came along, the dry clothes got tossed on the folding table and the process repeated itself.

River's expression had elicited a good laugh from Inara and the pair of women had commiserated about the follies of men. Together they made short work of folding the remaining clothes. When River's load in the washer finished, they were transferred to the dryer, allowing Inara to start a load for herself. Tossing in the last of her unmentionables, Inara looked at the folding table. There was no space for River to fold her clothes when they finished drying, let alone Inara's silken masterpieces that had to be carefully ironed and hung up.

Mal had been on better than usual behavior for him of late, making Inara decide to take the Captain's clothes to his bunk to create space for River's laundry. There'd be no danger of running into Mal as he was on the bridge, staring into the black of the 'verse as _Serenity_ sped towards Osiris, taking a roundabout route to avoid as many Alliance ships as possible.

Descending into the Captain's bunk, Inara set the basket of clothes on his bed and wrinkled her nose in disgust as the smell. She didn't complain aloud, even to herself. Inara knew the disgusting state of the Captain's bunk was due to the fact she no longer spent time with him in his quarters.

Still, Mal had been making a sincere effort and had not mentioned her Guild debt since before the crew meeting to decide how to handle the situation with the Tams. A quick look about the room led to a quick decision. Inara could make a big difference in Mal's living situation in fifteen minutes. It would be nice to make the gesture.

"It's not like I'm actually cleaning the place," Inara said aloud, noticing the grime collecting along the seams in the steel plate walls of Mal's quarters.

Twenty minutes later the clean clothes had been neatly put away. The remaining dirty clothes were in the basket to launder, all of the dirty plates and glasses were in a box to take to the galley, the bed made with fresh sheets, and only the Captain's desk remained to organize.

In a flash, Inara organized everything on Mal's small desk, noting the lists of repairs Kaylee was still insisting be made along with another list of demands related to ship security and life support from Cameron.

"It never ends, does it?" she'd whispered in sympathy. Despite the fact Serenity was her home, Inara was well aware what a piece of junk she was. Kaylee was nothing sort of a mechanical genius. She was the reason _Serenity_ was still flying.

That and the fact the addition of the Connors meant they'd been able to pull more jobs, lucrative jobs, and make a dent in the list of necessary repairs to Mal's beloved _Serenity._

All that remained for Inara to finish organizing Mal's desk was to determine what to do with the stack of papers on the corner. Touching the papers raised Inara's senses to a heightened level. She knew what the papers were. Mal and the likes of those he did business with never used high quality parchment to record contracts on. This was Guild paper.

It took mere minutes for Inara to read the essentials of what was on the documents. She was a free woman. Mal had carried out his long-standing threat and paid her debt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah wanted to get up. There was work to do and her duty shift started soon. A shower would help her sore back tremendously. The problem was Jayne had a firm grip around her waist, she was warm, and felt particularly safe at the moment. Getting up would require waking her sleeping husband, tussling with him to gain freedom from his powerful arm hold around her waist, and given Jayne's amorous mood when they'd finally fallen asleep, Sarah wasn't entirely sure she wanted to escape her husband's hold on her.

Opening one eye, Sarah noted the time on the chronometer in their bunk and the to do list in Ma Cobb's handwriting next to it.

"Ma," Sarah sighed.

Her mother-in-law was relentless. As much as Sarah wanted to have quarters that were new to her and Jayne, not to mention more spacious and actually her own, she was not in the same hurry Ma Cobb was for the two of them to move. Jayne's crowded bunk made Sarah feel safe once she was finally comfortable in the crowded space.

The nightmares rarely visited and when they did, the apparitions that appeared weren't always machines. The most recent one had been filled with images of hard men whisking away Sarah's granddaughter, leaving her husband for dead, and taunting Zoe that she and Emma would be sold to the highest bidder on the sex slave market.

Another peak at the chronometer through squinting eyelids and Sarah ordered herself to sleep five more minutes and then slip away for a hot shower, breakfast, and a start to her duty day. Jayne would have to wait. A smile came to Sarah's face as she decided to tease her husband all day with the promise of more of last night to come if he behaved himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why didn't you agree with me, John?"

"I don't want to argue with you about this any more," John answered with a stern tone.

"The Tams must be terminated," Cameron insisted.

"And again, what about the wishes of Simon and River?"

"Irrelevant. Kacy's safety and yours is paramount. I will carry out the terminations myself. River and Simon need not be involved or witness the deaths of their parents."

"Then I'm going to tell you again, no," John paused, frowning at Cameron as she sat in the corner of his tiny cabin where his computer equipment was located. "Make that I'm going to order you, there will be no terminations until the Captain makes the decision. You made your opinion known, and I promise you, the Captain took note."

Cameron pouted. "I wasn't the only one who insisted on termination!"

"Ma Cobb is not crew," John reminded Cameron. "Mom is only Second Officer and Jayne always wants to kill any threat."

"Zoe is First Officer and she wanted termination," Cameron pointed out.

"Simon was opposed and River didn't speak. Nor did Derek, and he usually wants to eliminate threats. Inara wants to wait till we've interrogated them and Kaylee voted no to termination."

"Kaylee was only voting the way Simon did."

"May I remind you I split my vote," John growled, losing his patience with Cameron.

"Well, let me make this clear then, John Connor," Cameron said with a sneer, standing and turning her backside towards him. "YOU, won't be getting any of THIS, until you see things my way!"

"Fine," he replied, angry Cameron was resorting to sex as a weapon. "Keep in mind, you won't be getting any either. What's more, you aren't allowed to touch me while I sleep and collect data. Is that clear?"

Red light simmered beneath Cameron's brown biological eye covering. "I will have the couch in our shuttle ready for you when your rest period starts." Without another word, Cameron departed, strolling slowly away, exaggerating the roll of her hips for John's benefit. She looked back just before turning the corner of the passageway, her mouth open. Cameron flipped her hair back and seductively licked her lips before vanishing from John's sight.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," he muttered to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How many times did I tell you, no, forbid you to do this?"

Mal flinched as Inara waved the parchment documents in front of his face.

"More times than I can truly remember," he snapped. "It's done. So get over it, Inara. It's been done."

Mal turned to stare back out into the black.

"No you don't, Malcolm Reynolds, petty thief!"

Inara spun the pilot chair back around, forcing Mal to face her. "Why didn't' you tell me?"

"You have to ask that?" Mal asked in a voice edged with sarcasm.

"Yes, evidently, I do!"

Emotions getting the better of him, Mal found himself shouting at Inara. "I didn't tell you because you had no real reason to know!"

"No reason to know?" Inara shouted in return. "It was my debt! My responsibility!"

"You whorin' yourself hurts you and it hurts everyone on my boat," Mal hurled back at Inara.

"Just so you know, I don't own you. I don't want to own you that way," Mal said in a chilling voice. "I simply arranged for your debt to be paid, that's all."

"You had no right!" Inara hurled back.

"Maybe not, but the crew didn't seem to think so."

Mal's manner of speaking caused Inara to pause before hurling an insult.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Just what it sounds like, Inara."

Hands on her hips, Inara turned red in the face as her frustration grew. "Well, for once the petty thief knows something nobody else does. Explain!"

Suddenly weary of the fight with the woman he loved more than his boat, Mal paused before speaking, looking at the angry woman standing before him.

"I couldn't afford to buy your debt and I didn't want to wait."

"That's as clear as mud, Mal."

"Each crew member gave me a share of a job. They all did it without me asking. Each and every one of them, Inara, even Jayne and Sarah. Nobody wants to see you whore yourself ever again."

Taken aback, Inara insulted Mal several times in Chinese. "Nobody ever said a word to me."

"Why would they? You've made it abundantly clear in front of everyone how you feel about the matter. So everyone asked me not to say anything. I'm just thankful to have had jobs that paid enough the crew felt they could contribute. Cuz I don't think I could have waited much longer."

"My debt," Inara feebly informed Mal one more time.

"Not any more. You owe nothing. I paid the bulk of it, but the crew contributed and Sarah handled the transaction for me."

Tears welled up in Inara's eyes. She moved to the co-pilot's seat and sat down, folded her hands in her lap, and looked out into the black, focusing her gaze on the beauty of the millions of stars.

"You can do anything you want, Inara. You can leave. I'll even let you have the shuttle so you have a way to travel and a home to live in. I won't stop you. Nor will anyone in the crew thought they'll be heartbroken."

Mal watched Inara openly cry, a difficult act for the emotionally controlled, prideful companion.

"I'd rather you stay. So much so, I'm willing to have you be a crew member and we just stay friends."

Inara took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes, regaining her composure.

"I cleaned up your cabin. I wasn't snooping about."

"Didn't say you were," Mal replied. "I guess you found the papers on my desk. Maybe I left them there for you to find."

Inara finally turned to face Mal and look him in the eyes. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Not surprised," Mal answered, hurt Inara hadn't decided to stay immediately.

"I'll need some time."

"No problem."

"I won't whore while I decide what I'm going to do."

Mal nodded and didn't speak. Inara stood, carefully arranged her gown, and left the bridge.

Winning the battle not to admire Inara's backside as she departed, Mal grinned. Inara was going to stay even if she herself didn't know it yet. For the first time since he'd met the companion Inara had admitted what she did was whorin'.


	24. Chapter 24

"John, I think Cameron has handled this remarkably well."

"Mom, she's using withholding sex as a weapon to get her way," John exclaimed in frustration.

Sarah laughed at her son. "I'm sorry, that's not nice of me. But you have to admit, it's funny."

"It's not funny. She wants to terminate River's parents."

"Of course she does, John." Sarah stroked her son's cheek lovingly. "Cameron is, and always will be a terminator. You of all people must never forget that."

John pulled away from his mother's touch and scowled at her. "I never forget that mom. How can I? You and Derek find ways to remind and so does Cameron."

"John, look at this from her perspective. Cameron took an enormous risk in order to give you a child. Kacy is Cameron's miracle. She's also a source of internal conflict and guilt for Cameron."

John's glare intensified at his mother's words.

"And you would know this because? I mean really, Mom. Cameron's a machine. They can't feel emotions. You love telling me that."

It was Sarah's turn to glare back with intense anger. "I think we are way past that. I also think Cameron has evolved to the point where even Derek no longer entertains that idea. As to how I know this? Easy. Cameron can't tell her husband! So she talks to me about it!"

Sarah's outburst got John's attention. He resented the accusation he was a bad husband.

"Cameron's first love is you, John. Tin Miss's programming, her very existence is wrapped around you. To bring a child in to this 'verse, a child that is yours that she carried inside of her till birth, it's nothing short of a miracle. No matter what the mix of female DNA is between River and Cameron. Now Cameron has the conflict of loving her daughter and needing to protect Kacy like she protects you."

"How is that a conflict?" John demanded.

"If Cameron has to make a choice, you or Kacy, she'll choose you. Every single time, John." Sarah looked at her son with sadness in her eyes. "And Cameron will hate herself for that choice. John, she's a terminator. She fixates. Cameron is conflicted because you are everything to her, do you understand? Every line of code inside her tells Cameron you are the reason for her existence! But Kacy is your child! Conceived inside Cameron, carried by Cameron, and with Simon's help, berthed by Cameron. The engineering of it is beside the point. Cameron needs to protect Kacy like any other mother would. That need and desire is in direct conflict with Cameron's programming. Do you get it now, John?"

Frustrated, Sarah left John's little office to go look for her daughter-in-law. Angry with Cameron and himself, John stared at the monitor on his desk.

"Ain't getting' sexed I take it."

"Jayne, that isn't funny," John answered without looking behind him.

"Cameron's gonna make it hard on you."

"It's not like her to act like this," John protested.

"What do you mean," Jayne asked.

"She's a terminatress. I don't care if Cameron's an infiltrator. This is not like her. Jayne, she's a machine, an A.I. in a computer! Cameron shouldn't be actin' this human!"

Jayne's laugh irritated John.

"That's where you got things all confused, John."

"Oh, really?" John turned to look at Jayne. "Then why don't you set me straight."

"I know Tin Miss is a machine, one of them terminators that scares Miss Sarah so bad. I done seen for myself what she's capable of and I seen her insides."

"See, you agree, she's a machine!"

"I also seen how she follows you, watches over you and you never know it. I seen how lil' Metal looks at you, looks at Kacy. I seen Metal hold that baby and rock Kacy to sleep. Metal really ain't a machine, John."

"She's not human, Jayne!"

"Naw, I reckon she ain't. But she is female, John, and lil' Metal is scared. Like any mother would be scared. The way Cameron deals with things is to terminate them. Sound plan if you ask me by the way. You disagreein' with her has got Cameron all upset. So she acted like a female. If you want to think that's actin' human, well, I suppose that's okay. But I'm tellin' you, John. She's confused. Needs to protect her baby but the center of her life is tellin' her not to."

"I did no such thing! I would never tell Cameron not to take care of Kacy!"

"Try tellin' lil' Metal that. Cuz I'm tellin' you, that's what's goin' through her brain, whatever. Females listen to what menfolk say, but they don't hear what we're sayin'. They hear somethin' else. You sayin' you're undecided about what to do ain't what that wife of yours heard. She heard you tell her not to protect her baby. So Cameron bein' female, she's going to hurt you back the only way she knows how without actually physically harmin' you."

"By not sexin' me," John sighed sadly.

"Yup, and John, I know that wife of yours loves you. You do too. Don't think of her as human cause she ain't. You're the one who was always sayin' Cameron's a person."

"You're right," John admitted.

"The mistake you made is you ain't recognized the fact she's a female person. All that code or whatever that makes Cameron who she is don't tell her how to act like a man. Tells her to be female. I seen her with the other women up in 'Nara's shuttle, playin' dress up and doin' each other's hair and war paint. Cameron likes that stuff. How else do you explain why she wears purple every chance she gets, always has her hair nice, you know?"

"Any suggestions then?"

"Um, talk to her. You know, till she hears what you're tellin' her, not what that crazy female cybernetic whatever she has for a brain tells her to hear."

John thought for a moment and then shut down his computer. "Might as well go eat crow," he told Jayne.

Jayne stepped aside and let John go past him. He watched his wife's son trudge away with his head down, worried like any father and husband would be in a similar situation.

His stomach rumbled reminding Jayne he was hungry.

As he entered the galley he noticed a freshly made sandwich sitting on a plate. Jayne looked around to see if the sandwich's owner was nearby and contemplated stealing it.

"Moonbrain made the tasty morsel for the big apeman."

Jayne didn't look up to find where River had hidden herself.

"You ain't poisoned it?"

"No. Jayne not a girl gave Twin's John very sound advice. Advice John did not want to hear but needed to. Twin is very conflicted and the girl cannot help. But Jayne not a girl did. So I made you the sandwich."

"Um, thanks I suppose." Jayne replied, lifting the food to his nose and sniffing.

"It's not poisoned," River said again. "If I wanted to kill you, I'd be more creative than that."

Hungry, Jayne took one bite and chewed it thoroughly and then swallowed. He waited a few moments. Not feeling any ill effects, Jayne polished off the remainder of the sandwich.

"Thanks, Moonbrain!" He shouted, not knowing where River had hidden herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How long till we reach Osiris, Sir?"

"We'll have to stop to refuel," Mal replied. "I want to pick up a job too, make it look like we have a reason to put into port there."

Zoe turned the co-pilot's chair side-to-side, fiddling with the armrests. "You decided how we're going to handle this yet?"

"Reckon we got to find the Tams first. Wouldn't be surprised to learn they skipped town."

"They replied to the message," Zoe reminded the Captain.

"Yeah, and they can afford to hire a nasty welcoming committee while they take a nice vacation. We need to learn what's what before taking Cameron's leash off."

"Help me to remember why we aren't going to turn Cameron loose? If it's because you don't want the Alliance to find out about her, I'll be happy to deal with the Tams."

"Zoe, this is personal, I get it. I feel the need to eliminate the threat as well. Maybe not in the way you do, but I don't take too kindly to anyone who trifles with my crew or my boat. We have to know why."

"Then can we turn Cameron loose?"

Mal sighed, growing weary of dealing with the crew who wanted vengeance immediately.

"Maybe."

"I ain't so mad about them grabbin' me. It's my Emma that's got me riled up. Don't forget that, Captain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaylee closed the door to the infirmary behind her. Simon looked up from what he was reading and smiled.

"Simon, I've got something to say and you ain't sayin' one word till I done got it said!"

In spite of Kaylee's explicit instructions, Simon's mouth opened to speak.

"Nope!" Kaylee said quickly, holding up her index finger over her lips. "Not a word till I'm done."

Confused, Simon closed his mouth and smiled at the cheerful engineer.

"Simon, you just ain't no good at sayin' things in spite all that proper Core learning. Leastwise when it comes to you and me."

"Kaylee, what are…"

"Hush I said," Kaylee snapped, her facial expression becoming a frown. "I been waitin' for you to do right by me ever since I fell for you. But I'm tired of waitin', Simon. So it's like this. Me and you are gonna tie the knot!"

Stunned by Kaylee's surprising announcement, Simon straightened up in his seat.

"Here." Kaylee said sharply, extending her hand towards Simon. "This is the bill for my engagement ring. I was responsible and got a ring with a small stone so as I can wear it while I work on _Serenity_. That, and I didn't spend too much. You can pay me back out of your next cut."

Kaylee hugged Simon and kissed him on his mouth. She stood up and reached into her pocket. A broad smile spread across her face as she pulled out a small ring box, opened it, and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell the other girls!" Kaylee squealed. "You need to talk to Derek and see if you can get him to agree to a double wedding."

Before Simon could speak a single word Kaylee opened the door and vanished from sight.

"Well," Simon said softly after a moment. "I guess I'm betrothed."


	25. Chapter 25

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," Kaylee told the women of _Serenity._

"Kaylee, you're always telling Simon he needs to loosen up and learn to be more relaxed," Sarah reminded the ships engineer.

"Sarah's right," Zoe chimed in. "Besides, it's just one night. Then Simon will go back to being his stodgy, Core self, just the way you like him."

"Kaylee might be correct in her assumption," River told the group. "Derek is likely to take undue advantage of a night of freedom from the restraints of the Girl's expectations for proper decorum." River paused to look at Sarah. "No offense, Sarah, but Jayne-not-a-girl being given liberty from all marital promises save the ban on whoring is not a good idea."

Sarah laughed. "Jayne's been a good boy. To his credit, he's kept all of his promises he made to me. I figure letting him cut loose this once will do Jayne some good."

"But Jayne'll get drunk and be a bad influence on my Simon," Kaylee protested. "Simon will get drunk too and I won't be there to make sure nothin' bad happens to him."

"Like our leader of petty thieves will be any better," Inara countered.

"Chances you take," Sarah informed Kaylee. "I'm counting on Simon's presence to act as a deterrent to any whore picking Jayne up as a client."

"New Orleans II is a fun planet," Inara told the other females. "We could have a girl's night out."

"Who will watch the children?" Cameron asked in her monotone.

"I'm too old for that kind of fun," Ma Cobb announced. "I would love to keep the girls that night." Ma grinned before commenting further. "Besides, somebody has to be available to bail the crew out."

As the women chattered, now focused on getting Cameron to relax in regard to John's safety, Kacy and Emma sat among the few boxes of cargo to be delivered on New Orleans II. A newly "borrowed" set of teacups and assorted accompanying silverware and plates were neatly arranged on a small table.

"How is your tea, Miss Washburn?"

"It's simply marvelous, Miss Connor. Have you heard any news of late?"

"Why now that you mention it Miss Washburn, I have just heard a juicy tid-bit."

"Well, then you must share," Emma answered, taking a sip of imaginary tea.

"If I must," Kacy replied. "It would seem our mothers are going to have a lady's evening out when _Serenity_ visits New Orleans II. Ma Cobb shall be our governess for the evening."

The two girls burst into giggles and began whispering about ideas to keep Ma Cobb entertained during their night of fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There'll be no whorin' that night," Mal declared, turning to glare at Jayne.

"What you lookin' at me for, Mal?"

"You know why," Mal answered.

"C'mon, now, Captain. I got a good thing with Miss Sarah. Ain't gonna take no chances with that. Sides, John here would rat me out in a heartbeat. I figure if I stick to swearin' and gettin' drunk Miss Sarah might let me out once in a while."

"Sarah say anything about brawling?" Derek asked with a grin.

Simon shuddered at the size of Jayne's grin in response to Derek's question. "So long as I don't get shot or stabbed, the Missus said a tussle was okay." The males except for Simon all chuckled in anticipation of the trouble they planned on getting into.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"John, promise me you won't fight when you go out with the other men." Cameron frowned as she heard John sigh in frustration at her request. She shifted to be able to look John in the eye while he tried to justify the trouble he planned on getting into. Cameron ran her fingers across her husband's bare chest as she rubbed her long, silky smooth leg against his.

"Are you going to stay out of any brawls Mom or Zoe starts?" John replied.

"I can defend myself," Cameron replied with more than a hint of pout in her voice.

"That's not what I asked," John answered.

"You don't know that Sarah or Zoe will start a fight."

"Have you looked at a calendar?"

Cameron sat up, allowing the blankets to fall away from her, hoping to distract John.

"What would that have to do with what we're discussing?"

John rolled over on his other side in self-defense. Only by facing away from Cameron would he be able to defeat her ploy and avoid being distracted.

"It's Unification Day," John mumbled, feeling the irritated glare of his wife boring down on him.

"That means nothing to me," Cameron replied in her monotone.

"Well, it means something to the Captain and Zoe. Jayne always goes along and I would imagine it won't take much for Mom to buy in."

Silence filled the room while Cameron searched her files.

"Are you referring to the defeat of the Independents in the Battle of Serenity Valley?"

"Give the girl an A," John answered.

His wife fell silent again, processing all the variables and data available to her.

"The Captain and Zoe start a brawl with supporters of the Alliance on Independence Day."

"You got it," John replied.

"New Orleans II was a pro-Alliance world."

"Right again."

Cameron pushed John back on his back and resumed the same position she'd curled up in before. John pulled the blankets back over them and brushed Cameron's long hair out of his face.

"No guns. No knives. Is that clear? If any weapons are used you are to collect Simon and depart immediately and return to _Serenity._ "

"That's fair," John agreed quickly.

"If the men use the mule you are to remain sober."

Cameron lifted her head up and stared at John as he groaned over the next limitation his wife imposed.

"You can sleep on the couch if you want," Cameron offered, upping the ante in the negotiations.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How did you get John to agree?" Kaylee asked.

"I only just recently restored his marital privileges," Cameron answered. "I think the negotiated agreement is reasonable. John is allowed to brawl with the men so long as no weapons are used. If they are on foot, he may consume alcohol. Should he drive the mule, he must refrain from imbibing. Whoring was never on the table and John and I have a standing agreement for him to not look at or talk to blonde females unless unavoidable or on a job."

Inara groaned as she listened to Cameron and Kaylee. "There's not a thing that can be done to stop Mal on Unification Day. I'm worried one of these days someone's going to shoot him and Simon won't be able to save Mal. Then there's the not so little matter that Mal might deck an Alliance official."

"I guess I shouldn't worry so much," Kaylee said. "Simon has never got into too much trouble when he goes out with the men."

"You're lucky," Inara reminded Kaylee. "Zoe is usually a good influence on Mal, but not on Unification Day."

"Ya'll are all thinking about this the wrong way," Sarah informed them. "We're going out to celebrate River and Kaylee's impending weddings. It will be their last night on the town as single women, baring some unforeseen happening that delays the wedding."

"But what about Simon?" Kaylee whined.

Sarah's expression became deadly serious. "Kaylee, this will be your last outing as a single female. The next time you go out with us, it will be as a married woman."

"Oh," Kaylee exclaimed. "I hadn't thought of it that way."


	26. Chapter 26

Inara and Sarah sat together in a corner booth watching Cameron and River dance in the folk dance on the dance floor in the large bar and casino. The twins were dressed in matching their matching blue dresses with identical boots. It warmed Sarah's heart to see Cameron smiling and laughing, enjoying herself without John.

"So far, so good," Sarah said idly.

"How do you mean?" Inara asked.

"Cameron is having a good time. It's good for her to learn to enjoy life with people other than John or me."

Inara watched the pair for another minute or so and nodded in agreement. "It's good for River to have someone other than Simon to depend on. Sometimes I worry about River transferring her dependence on Simon to Cameron, but then I see how happy she is with Derek. Kaylee tells me it's amazing to watch how Cameron calms River down and how surprising it is River listens to Derek when she's gone off on one of her tantrums."

Sarah smiled sweetly at Inara. "She has the same effect on John." Sarah shrugged. "I don't think about it anymore. All that matters is John is happy, the nightmares aren't an issue anymore, and Cameron is happy."

The music changed and the girls stopped dancing for a moment. River recognized the dance and whispered to Cameron. The pair began to dance gracefully as River led Cameron through the dance once.

"Trouble," Inara said.

"I see," Sarah replied.

Single men who'd clearly had a bit too much to drink had wandered over to the dance floor from the casino area.

"Go get Kaylee and Zoe," Sarah said softly. "I'll stay here and watch. Hopefully, these fools won't agitate either of the girls. If trouble starts, you get the other's out. I 'll extract River and Cameron as soon as I can and meet you outside."

Inara glared at the men. "We haven't had a chance for River and Cameron to win enough money for a really nice night on the town."

"There's other casino's," Sarah reminded Inara. "Besides, the nights young still. Zoe is going to start a fight some time or another."

"How do you know?"

"It's Unity Day," Sarah answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's patently unfair," Simon complained.

"How do you figure that," Derek asked, hoping Simon would shut up.

"Sarah gives Jayne permission to engage in inappropriate behavior. Not that the big ape needs any encouragement for that sort of thing. I don't like even being in places like this," Simon said, motioning at the bar and casino filled with rough looking customers. "I don't mind taverns anymore. It's where we eat as a crew and I'll readily admit Sarah has been a positive influence on Jayne's selection of eating establishments."

"Then what are you whining about?"

"Kaylee expects me to get drunk and brawl with the Captain and Jayne!"

"That's all?" Derek shook his head in disgust. "Do you see Kaylee here?"

"Um, no," Simon replied.

"Then don't worry about it. Relax and find something to do you might find interesting. When the brawl starts, head for the front door and wait for us."

"But Kaylee will know."

"Know what? That you didn't get plastered and brawl with Jayne?" Derek laughed. "Simon, what Kaylee wants is for you to loosen up a little. Learn to have some fun with us. That doesn't mean get drunk or get in a fight. Heck, we need you to patch us up or bail us out. Just learn to have a little fun."

"This is not my idea of fun," Simon snapped back, irritated with Derek. "There are lots of things that I enjoy doing. Unfortunately, we never find our way to any planets that have opera, or theatre productions. Ballet even, something as basic as ballet."

Derek shrugged. He wasn't going to waste more time trying to convince Simon to learn to enjoy himself. "You know, I don't mind seeing a ballet every once in awhile. Cameron is a beautiful ballet dancer, bet you didn't know that. Brings a tear to my eyes when I see her dance."

"I didn't know that," Simon said, surprised Derek would admit to enjoying a highbrow activity like ballet. "Don't assume we're uncultured, ignorant lowlifes. L.A. was a cultured city before we jumped to avoid Skynet. The life we had denied everyone in our family opportunities to get proper educations. But we like music, film, and books, that sort of thing. Cameron loves what was called classic film noir and documentaries. You should get on the cortex with her and find some." Derek laughed again. "She's quite the expert. Knows every useless bit of trivia there is about every film from that time period. You might enjoy doing that with her."

Before Simon could respond, Derek wandered off in the direction of Jayne and the Captain. Spotting John watching a blackjack game, Simon wondered over to join him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Emma, get down from there right this minute!"

A crash from the common area made Ma Cobb swear in Chinese for nearly a minute without repeating herself.

"Kacy Connor! Come here right now!"

Emma jumped down off the shelf she'd climbed up on the room she shared with her mother and darted towards the door. Her only hope to slip by Ma vanished. Emma found herself suddenly dangling from the collar of her jacket. Hanging in midair, Emma kicked her feet as if still running.

"Knock it off," Ma ordered. Emma went limp as the elder Cobb marched up the stairs and down the corridor toward the common area where meals where held with Emma still dangling at arms length.

"Kacy Connor, you better not have broken anything!"

Ma Cobb turned the corner of the passageway and stepped into the common area and came to a sudden stop.

"Child, you are about to feel what a good swat on the backside feels like," Ma muttered under her breath. Tucking Emma under her arm like a package, Ma took off in pursuit of Kacy who made the tactical error of heading towards the bridge.

"Ruttin' little geniuses, think they can outsmart Ma Cobb. Ha! Age and treachery will win over youth and enthusiasm every time!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Good Lookin'!"

River and Cameron both ignored the catcall and stood next to the wall, waiting for the next song to start.

"Which one of you fine young ladies would like to dance with the best lookin' man on New Orleans II?"

The pair looked at the drunkard trying to get their attention with open disdain, a rare display for Cameron.

"He thinks highly of himself, doesn't he Twin?"

"He is erroneous on multiple counts," Cameron answered. "I can think of quite a few men more handsome than him."

"The Girl agrees."

"Even your Derek is far more handsome than this poor excuse," Cameron snidely informed River.

"Thank you, Twin!"

River turned her head to look the drunk directly in the eye and stuck her tongue out while making a face.

Cameron took note of Sarah standing up from the booth where earlier Inara had been sitting with her. Whispering so only River could hear, "Sarah's coming. I say we get this started."

"Agreed. They are certainly drunk enough not to notice their items of value have been purloined in course of the fray."

"Hey, you! Don't be stickin' your tongue out at me."

A chorus of "yeahs" came from the other drunks who stumbled towards the two young women.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson you're gonna like," the drunk declared, grabbing River around her waist and pulling the reader close.

"I must warn you, sir. I am betrothed and my fiancé is quite the jealous type. Should he see you behaving in an inappropriate manner with me that could be all for you!"

The drunk laughed, exhaling foul, beer soaked breath causing River to make a face. Another of the group made a similar pass at Cameron, sliding his arm around her waist with one arm while reaching for her bottom with his other hand.

"On no you don't," Cameron warned. "I'm a married woman."

"Then you don't know what you're missing," the groper laughed.

Screams filled the dance hall wing of the casino and tavern. Cameron's assailant was on his knees, his arm extended, and his wrist bent to the breaking point.

"I told you, I am a married woman. Only my husband has privileges."

The man was in such pain he failed to notice his wallet, watch, and money clip were all gone, resting inside the pocket of the matching light blue jacket each girl wore over their blue dresses.

"I declare, such impudence, such…improper familiarity!" A resounding smack could be heard over the scream of the man on his knees as Cameron snapped his wrist for good measure. River followed up her slap with a roundhouse kick to the man's chin, turning his lights off.

Sarah sat back down in the booth and looked around for signs of cameras. Spotting seven in the area alone, the Connor matriarch noticed none of them were receiving power. A smile played across Sarah's face. Cameron had been busy before the two had lured their marks in. The dancing had served to limber River up nicely as well.

Looking up at the split-level floor where the edge of the casino bordered the dance hall, Sarah spotted Inara leading Kaylee outside in a hurry. Zoe stood at the border and watched, smiling broadly at the one sided brawl that was about to breakout. Making eye contact with Sarah, Zoe nodded and turned to follow Inara and Kaylee outside to wait.

Settling in the booth to watch, Sarah wished she were still young enough to participate in more than one brawl in a single evening. With the eye of a professional, the older woman watched with approval as Cameron and River pounded each of the lecherous drunks into a state of unconsciousness while picking them clean of their valuables.

The largest and most disgusting looking of the group managed to grab Cameron's bottom, a mistake he came to regret. River put her hands on her hips and laughed out loud as Cameron turned her head and glared at her molester.

"Remove your hand from my husband's property."

"I don't see no husband hereabouts," the lout informed Cameron, squeezing her bottom to emphasize his point.

Cameron responded by pivoting on her hip and driving her knee into his groin. As the scum's eyes rolled up into his head, she slickly removed his money clip from the inside pocket of the man's jacket as he collapsed in a heap on the dance floor.

"Is my Twin ready to leave for a more suitable establishment wherein we may entertain Kaylee?"

Cameron examined herself, smoothing her clothes before giving her hair a side-to-side toss.

"He will not be able to reproduce without extensive surgery," she stated in her monotone eliciting another laugh from River.

Sarah joined the pair and looked about before they left. She was impressed. The entire fight had lasted less than thirty seconds and eight drunks with an assortment of injuries now lay unconscious on the floor less their valuables.

"Anything that needs cleaning before I go?"

"We're good," Cameron replied. "They could use showers though."


	27. Chapter 27

Gabriel Tam leaned back in the luxurious, custom made, ergonomically correct chair. Information was valuable. It had become his stock and trade of late. Stunned by the Miranda fiasco, the Tams had suffered financially and politically within the Alliance.

Of late, information had not been worth much to Gabriel.

The attempt to seize River's child had succeeded only to have a third party slaughter the hirelings he'd paid to do the job, leaving no trace. Even worse, the killers had taken the three hostages, two of whom served no purpose other than to mislead anyone trying to piece together what had happened.

Now there had been an offer to sell River's child to him. Tam felt no remorse over his act of betrayal, only anger his plan had not gone as planned. Extra expenses would cut into the profit he would earn selling the Alliance another prodigy. The delay had already cost him one political opportunity, an Ambassadorship to a Core planet.

The blame for the entire fiasco lay with his wife and his son. Reagan had insisted on a second child. Simon was more than sufficient. A promising career in medicine meant Simon was financially independent at a young age and reflected well on Gabriel in his social and political circles.

River, despite being a childhood prodigy, was temperamental and due to constant spoiling by his wife and Simon had become a brat. When the Alliance scientists had approached him about sending River to the Academy, it had not taken any arm-twisting to ship the unwanted child away. The significant sums of money transferred into his accounts and the boost to his political career were nice perks as well.

Of the few significant disappointments in Gabriel Tam's life was Simon's misguided rescue of his sister from the Alliance facility. It had been fortunate the Alliance blamed his son and the elder Tam. Miranda had changed things, hindering his plans to reach the top of the Alliance power structure.

Having spoiled his otherwise unhindered ascent in Alliance circles, River had offered the answer to Gabriel's problems.

"Little slut," he laughed while looking out the window of his study over the capital city of Osiris. "This time your screw up has the possibility to set things straight."

Gabriel closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in a vain attempt to relieve the stress he felt. It was then he made the decision. Once the child was handed over to the Alliance scientists, there would be no reason for River to exist anymore. This time Gabriel planned to hire a true professional to rid him of his not so little problem.

"Perhaps this enterprising crew can handle things."

Effort was required to stand from his expensive chair. Sitting for too long at times brought on stiffness in Gabriel's joints, reminding him of the passage of time. Time he could not get back. Moving along the walls of his study, Gabriel Tam studied the assorted collection of images displayed. He smiled at the images of Simon as a small boy and an adolescent. It wasn't until he came to the image of Simon smiling outside the hospital where his son began his practice.

With a spoken command Gabriel turned the lights off. Without a single glance at the blank wall that once had displayed the socially required images of River, Gabriel retired to his chambers for the remainder of the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tonight was supposed to be fun," Inara mused. "Not about making money."

"The night's young," Sarah replied, covering her mouth with the back of her hand as she yawned.

"River and Cameron cleared a thousand credits at the first place." Sarah smiled at Inara. "Paid for that expensive dinner you just ate."

"So it did. But now River and Cameron are off playing pool for money and Kaylee and Zoe are getting drunk. Any minute Zoe will start a fight with some fool who spouts off about Unity Day."

"Nothing's stopping you from dancing or doing whatever you want," Sarah replied.

"I don't see you doing anything either," Inara answered.

Sarah first scowled and then grinned at Inara. "Keeping you company is not doing anything?"

It was Inara's turn to smile and shake her head.

"Some wild pair we are."

"I miss Jayne. We should have gone out as a group."

"You just want to get in a fight," Inara chided.

"And you want to insult the Captain for being the leader of a band of petty thieves."

Inara's eyes grew wide at Sarah's statement. The Companion tilted her head like Cameron to consider Sarah's barb.

"You know, I hate to admit it, but you're right, Sarah."

"Of course I am. Zoe's probably wishing Wash was here. River and Cameron are thinking about what they're going to spend the money they win tonight on. Either River's wedding or improving _Serenity_ would be my guess."

"So what do you think Kaylee's doing?"

"Getting drunk and hoping Simon is okay after she sent him out with the other men."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The target had been acquired and engaged. Mal held the focus of the primary target while Jayne moved into position for a surprise assault from the rear. Derek covered the flank and John was held in reserve. Simon watched from a safe distance, hoping things did not get too far out of hand.

Simon flinched as Mal evidently pressed the final button of the Alliance supporter who promptly took a swing at the Captain. Mal ducked, Jayne rabbit punched, and the brawl was on. Within seconds all four of Simon's companions were throwing punches and a general melee had broken out.

Minutes passed and the sounds of whistles could be heard in the distance as the local authorities approached. Distracted by the sound of the authorities, Simon caught a roundhouse punch to the eye. Without thinking the doctor reacted by grabbing a bottle from the bar and smashing it over the head of his assailant.

A giant hand grabbed Simon from behind, dragging him towards the back exit.

"Now ain't the time to learn how to brawl, Doc," Jayne snarled. "We gotta get outta here afore the law arrives."

Dazed from the blow, Simon stumbled in an effort to maintain his balance while Jayne propelled him to the exit. Outside in the alleyway the other three males of the crew were waiting.

"Whoa, look at Doc," Mal laughed. "That's gonna leave a mark for sure."

"Yeah," Jayne growled, letting go of Simon. "Mr. Peacenik here was brawlin' on his own and not supportin' the cause."

Mal's expression changed to one of mildly curious respect for his doctor. "How's that now?"

"Doc here smashed a bottle over the head of some Alliance hooligan when I grabbed him," Jayne replied. Imitating a whining child Jayne mocked Simon. "Don't fight. People get hurt."

Mal grinned as did the other three. Reaching out he tousled Simon's carefully groomed hair. "We need to go now," Mal laughed. "Can't have the Doc getting' grabbed by the law, now can we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There are the men," Cameron announced, nodding her head in the direction of the male members of _Serenity's_ crew.

River closed her eyes and focused for a moment. "Everyone is more or less okay," she confirmed for the other females. "Even Simon."

"Simon is hurt?" Kaylee cried out. Without thinking the inebriated Kaylee began running in a wobbly, stumbling fashion towards the men. As the distance between the engineer and the male crew closed, Kaylee began calling for Simon.

"Hush, Kaylee," Mal admonished, looking about at the passersby taking note of the group.

"Oh, my poor Simon," Kaylee gushed, taking his face in he hands. "You've got a black eye! It's swelling!"

Jayne spoke in his gruffest voice, winking at Simon, "Yeah, Doc done been in a tussle with us."

Kaylee's mouth sprang open. She stepped back and looked at Simon from top to bottom and back again. Noting his mussed hair and rapidly swelling shut left eye, she gasped in delight.

"I knew you was man enough," she declared. Hugging Simon, Kaylee whispered far too loudly. "You're gettin' sexed good when I get you back to my bunk tonight."

As quickly as Kaylee had rushed to check Simon, she turned and ran back towards the females of _Serenity_.

"Zoe, it's okay! Simon did your share of fightin' tonight so don't feel bad about not knocking some Alliance supporter over the head. He's got a black eye and all to prove it too!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the couples paired off, Zoe led the way back to _Serenity_ alone. A happy silence had fallen over the crew, including Zoe, as they made their way back to _Serenity_ , their home. Zoe disarmed Cameron's new security perimeter system and waited for everyone to pass by before rearming it.

Derek opened the cargo bay door and the crew stumbled and walked their way up the ramp. Eager to check on their children, Cameron and Zoe hurried up the stairs towards the common area. River started laughing and ran after the mothers.

"This can't be good," Derek muttered.

"How you figure?"

"Jayne, River read something," Derek answered.

"Oh, no! Ma!"

Jayne hurried up the stairs with the other males hustling behind. Inara and Sarah calmly followed.

"What do you think has happened?"

"My guess is as good as yours, Inara."

The group clustered by the entrance to the common area and stood in various stages of shock or amusement.

Lying spread eagled on the couch, asleep and totally exhausted was Ma Cobb. Snoring gently, the Cobb matriarch's dress was covered with a variety of new stains, her normally neatly groomed hair was a mess, and the laces to her shoes had been tied together as she slept.

Playing tea at the dining table were Kacy and Emma, carrying on as if nothing had happened.

"Bed time! Now!" Cameron commanded, causing Kacy to start in surprise. Zoe glared at Emma who set her teacup down and fled without a word towards their living quarters.

With her daughter's hand firmly in her grasp, Cameron none to gently led Kacy towards their shuttle.

Staring at his ma, his face etched with concern, Jayne asked, "What happened, River?"

"Ma's fine, just tired," River answered. She grinned at the others. "Kacy wasn't paying attention. Didn't notice Auntie River was back. About now, yes, right now in fact, Cameron is adjusting Kacy's attitude about future babysitting situations. Wait," River paused for a second. "Yes, Zoe is likewise teaching Emma the same lesson."


	28. Chapter 28

His back sore from helping Cameron finish the battle bridge, John shifted to try and get comfortable again. As usual, he felt Cameron's finger tips flicker against the bare skin of his chest as his wife checked his vitals signs and collected as much data about his condition as possible. It was a habit John disliked but had long ago given up trying to convince Cameron to stop the practice.

Neither of them liked it when Cameron was deceptive and she had made it abundantly clear the practice would continue.

"I can either monitor you openly or I will be clandestine in how I gather my data. But I am going to make sure you are healthy and thriving. I would prefer to monitor you openly but don't forget, John. I was the best infiltrator Skynet ever created. You didn't even know I was a terminatress when we first met. If it weren't for Cromartie you wouldn't have learned my secret until I was ready to reveal it to you."

"Point taken," had been John's reply. He'd also learned Cameron's compulsion helped with his wife's own well being. A tactile creature, Cameron needed to touch John and record data. It comforted her to know he was healthy and thriving. More than once a stressed Cameron, with glitch on full display, had calmed herself and restored her processing rate to normal by touching John.

In the end John convinced himself if Cameron could step in front of bullets on a regular basis on his behalf, he could let her comfort herself by monitoring him. Most of the time the practice no longer irritated him. It was what it was and Cameron needed to engage in the ritual.

Tonight was different.

 _Serenity_ was one day out from Persephone. River and Derek were getting married as were Kaylee and Simon. The seriousness of what lay ahead bothered John. Not just the double wedding, but what was to come afterwards.

"You awake?"

"Yes, John. I don't require any maintenance time this sleep period."

"We need to talk."

Cameron sat up and folded her legs. Needing to monitor John during what was undoubtedly going to be a tense conversation, Cameron began to gently run her fingers through her husband's hair.

"You're not fooling me," he informed her.

With a tilt of her head, Cameron continued running her fingers through John's hair. "So. I like doing it. It relaxes you and it relaxes me."

John considered the topic he wanted to discuss and decided he could live with Cameron's compulsion.

"Massage my scalp instead," John ordered taking the opportunity to get the last word on the matter.

Not wanting to anger John, Cameron complied, applying the perfect amount of pressure in varying locations on her husband's scalp.

"Double wedding in a day."

"Yes. River is excited. I hope Derek is equally excited. Kaylee and Simon are excited." Cameron paused for a moment, considering how to best word what she wanted to tell John.

"The wedding worries me. River's stress level is too high. She might have a psychic break."

"I can imagine," John replied, forcing himself to speak gently. "Part of that stress has to be related to us going to Osiris."

"Yes," was the emotionless reply.

"You want to terminate the parents of your closest friend."

"You are my closest friend. I have no wish to terminate Sarah. Kyle Reese passed away before you were born."

John sighed. Cameron was going to be difficult. Her learned behavioral patterns had been pushed back deep into the recesses of her hard drive. Cameron had shut down her self-written code in favor of the cold, focused, single purpose programming written for her by Skynet.

"River is your closest friend who is not married to you," John replied, amending his previous statement.

"Yes."

"Has it occurred to you River doesn't want you to terminate the Tams?"

"I have not considered that particular variable. It is also irrelevant. River has stated she is done with her parents. Kacy must be protected from future kidnapping attempts. The Tam family obviously wants to sell Kacy to the Alliance because of our daughter's rudimentary reading ability. The terminations will take place." Cameron's monotone and blank face conveyed the fact the decision was final as far as she was concerned and John knew it.

Discussions like the current one used to concern John. Now he knew to tread carefully with Cameron. She was in full protection mode. Making matters worse was somewhere in the back of his wife's mind was a little processing bug creating a sense of conflict between her prime directive to protect him. Now a new set of code, maternal instinct code, was attempting to override Cameron's core programming. Changing Cameron's mind, given her compulsive nature, was not going to be easy.

"Cameron, these are the parents of Simon and River. Crew mates and friends we must live with."

"Irrelevant. Termination is the only permanent, long term solution."

Cameron turned away from John and stared at their daughter's crib where Kacy lay sleeping.

"I don't take this lightly. I know River and Simon are close friends. What you haven't considered is you will be a cousin soon. Your cousin is just as likely to be a reader as Kacy. Simon may carry the genetic trait as well. His offspring with Kaylee could be readers."

Cameron turned her back completely to John to avoid his intense glare being directed at her.

Equally determined to convince John her solution was the only acceptable one Cameron changed tactics. "If we want another child, I will have an egg from River implanted for you to fertilize. That child is just as likely to be a reader as Kacy. The trait is strong in River."

"Simon has not identified any genetic code in River that causes her to be a reader," John shot back.

His wife shrugged. "River says the trait is strong. That is sufficient data for me to form my conclusion. The Tams will continue to try to kidnap the offspring of the crew of _Serenity_ until they are able to sell a child to the Alliance. I have no data in regard as to why they have such a desire. I can only speculate it is a desire for money, political power, or both."

Confident his wife's initial reaction was a simple terminator algorithm that concluded termination was the best and simplest solution, John realized he was probably right. What he had not counted on was Cameron anticipating objections from others to her insistence on terminating River and Simon's parents. Cameron had considered "all the variables" as she often did and had arrived at additional reasons. Reasons that he realized would be difficult to counter with logic.

Compassion was all that remained.

Cameron had come a long way as an individual. Her personality had grown as well as her ability to fully experience emotions. His wife had even been working on writing code to allow to include faith as part of her life. Of particular importance to John was the trait of "turning the turtle over" Cameron had worked hard to internalize.

All of those advances in her character development meant naught at the moment.

The kidnapping of Kacy had crossed two lines that should never be crossed with Cameron. John's safety was endangered by virtue of the fact their child had to be rescued. Perhaps just as dangerous as threatening her John, Cameron's strong yet unstable maternal instinct has been challenged.

Still, compassion for River and Simon was the only real argument John had left.

But Cameron had thought this through as well.

"I have discussed my fears with the Captain. I knew you would disagree with my decision to carry out the termination. I don't like going behind your back. But if they try to kidnap our baby again, you might be killed. Then what becomes of me? I would be without my husband and my child."

Turing her head in order to face John, Cameron allowed her tears run down her face. "I will have Sarah or Jayne terminate me if that happens."

Cameron turned away again and rubbed the tears from her eyes. "I have talked with River about this. She understands my fears and I understand the conflict River feels. John, her parents stole Kacy because they think our baby is River and Derek's child. What parent would do that, John? As much as Sarah hated me, if we had Kacy before she accepted me into our family, your mother would never have done something like this. Sarah would protect her granddaughter."

"Yeah," John sighed. "I see your point."

His wife lay back down next to him and resumed rubbing his scalp. John pulled her close and Cameron slipped her arm around his chest.

"I hate this," he whispered. The discussion had done nothing to sway Cameron and only served to increase the internal conflict raging inside of John. Too much was at risk, his precious child and the secret of Cameron's nature.

"I do too," Cameron answered.

John felt his wife's hair brush his face.

"I love you and you love me," Cameron whispered.

He pulled her closer and fought back his own tears. Cameron was right. What kind of parents kidnapped their own grandchild?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

River shifted in her sleep, making Derek uncomfortable. As petite as River was, he could only take her sitting in his lap for so long. She'd been on the verge of a break and he'd known it.

Cameron had shared her passion for old, classic crime noir films with River. Derek had never liked that sort of film but it comforted River and now was not the moment to get his terminator family member to help River cope. So Derek had suffered through a triple feature of old detective films holding River tight while she sat in his lap.

Getting married was terrifying enough as far as Derek was concerned. He was scared and River had to be as well. But once they were married Derek had asked for and been granted a week's leave by the Captain to honeymoon on Persephone. It was time the two of them needed to sort some things out in private. River's anxiety over the wedding would fade, leaving her with happy memories. Leaving them both with happy memories.

It was what came next that overwhelmed the fragile mind of his beloved River. The conflict within Derek was raging. Cameron's need to terminate the Tams was predictable. Derek understood all the reasons Cameron had reacted the way she had. First, there was the terminator coding. John could deal with that. But there was no way around all the maternal instincts the Tams had aroused within the females of the crew.

Sarah was equally determined to help Cameron carry out the termination of the Tams. Jayne was on board because that was how the big mercenary thought to begin with. Throw in the fact Kacy was his granddaughter and Sarah wanted to strangle the Tams and there would be no possible way to dissuade Jayne.

Zoe was a stone cold killer when it was called for and her baby had been kidnapped. The fact Zoe had been a victim was irrelevant to her. Emma wasn't just Zoe's child. She was all Zoe had left of Wash.

Then there was the Captain. Mal took it personally, very personally, when anyone did anything to a member of his crew. Kidnapping Zoe was enough for Mal to want the Tams dead. Kidnapping the two children who lived on his boat made vengeance a necessity.

To Derek the terminations were a no brainer. Kacy was blood family. It had shocked Derek to learn he didn't care that Cameron was Kacy's mother and had provided some of the child's DNA. Kacy was Kyle's granddaughter. She was his niece.

Zoe was his friend and like the other males on _Serenity_ , he felt a sense of responsibility as a man to step up and fill a tiny part of the enormous shoes left behind by Emma's late father.

It also worried Derek that any child River bore would either be a reader like its mother or carry the trait. While not as likely, there remained a possibility Simon and Kaylee's children might be readers. None of the children aboard _Serenity_ would be safe.

When he'd brought up the matter, River had burst into tears and lurched towards one of her emotional breakdowns. It had been close, but Derek and Bogart had been able to calm River. He'd learned River was all too well aware of the sins of her parents. His genius bride-to-be had also been calculating the odds of how many children on _Serenity_ in the future would be readers.

The fact Cameron could go terminator at any second and pull another disappearing act in order to go to Osiris and terminate the Tams was not what was bothering River. In her broken manner of speaking River had communicated to Derek the fact she understood Cameron's compulsion as well as her maternal instincts. River had even explained to Derek how conflicted Cameron was, her fear of having to choose between her John and Kacy.

River's emotional turmoil had been driven by the fact the kidnappers believed Kacy belonged to Derek and River. It had taken all Derek could do to keep his newly developed mental walls raised high enough to keep River from reading him. To learn her future husband would gladly handle the terminations himself.

Derek wondered if Simon had it wrong. River might have wanted to go to the Alliance Academy. But what motive did the Tams have for sending her?


	29. Chapter 29

"You look perfect."

River turned in a full circle again to check herself from every angle.

"River, there is nothing more I can do to enhance your appearance," Cameron informed the anxious bride-to-be.

"Will Derek desire me?" River asked hopefully.

A sly grin made an appearance on Cameron's face. "You're the reader, you tell me."

"You're the married twin who has experience in these matters," River complained.

With a tilt of her head, Cameron looked River up and down before answering.

"Given the fact you are wearing my wedding dress, which of course fits perfectly and enhances your charms, if Derek is anything like John, which being both John's uncle and male means he is, then the answer to your question is yes."

Still unsure of her appearance, River leaned close to the mirror to examine her make up.

"You look perfect," Cameron said again. "My application of your make up was flawless in execution and the colors and shades I selected enhance your natural tones perfectly. Stop worrying and relax. Enjoy your wedding day."

Ignoring Cameron's order to relax, River began pacing back and forth, muttering to herself. After a few seconds consideration, Cameron decided for once to ignore her core programming and simply wait River out. Her best friend was anxious and with good reason. If River needed to pace and worry, so be it.

Weddings were stressful for humans, and as Cameron had learned first hand, and terminatresses alike. Then River had to face being alone with Derek for a week, something River looked forward to. But River would not have her support system of Simon, Cameron, and the rest of the crew. If something happened there would be no needles to bring unconsciousness, no Cameron to calm River and let the reader's mind find peace.

Like any inexperienced bride facing her wedding night, River worried the more worldly Derek would find her exciting. Cameron's reassurances had done nothing to allay River's fears.

Then, when her honeymoon was over, River knew there would be no avoiding what came next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If Simon screws this up I just don't know what I'll do," Kaylee whined.

"You'll soldier on," Zoe ordered. "Just like every other bride in the history of humanity."

Zoe's words had the opposite effect of calming Kaylee. "You say that like Wash messed up during your wedding ceremony."

Pausing in her efforts to apply the finishing touches to Kaylee's hair, Inara peeked around Kaylee to see her friend's face. "Stop worrying. I've been to literally hundreds of weddings. People get nervous and make little mistakes. If they didn't, every wedding would be nearly identical and that would be boring. Besides, River's there and who knows what our little Albatross will do."

"Captain could cry," Zoe volunteered. "He's giving both of you away so the chances are good."

Sarah chimed in, grinning as she did so. "Jayne told me he likes weddings. They make him get emotional."

"No," Zoe laughed. "Not our Jayne!"

"Yep," Sarah replied. "Two weddings might be a bit much for him, so expect to see him shed a few tears along with the Captain."

"Oh, this could be fun," Inara teased. "Will John tear up?"

"Probably not, John's made of stern stuff," Sarah answered. "Cameron will have ordered him to keep a close eye on Derek just in case his uncle changes his mind at the last second. Tin Miss is very determined for River to have a special day and for things to go smoothly for Kaylee as well."

"Derek won't change his mind," Kaylee mumbled. "Simon will. He'll just take one look at me in my pretty dress the Captain bought me and high tail it out of the abbey."

Kaylee stood up to examine herself in the mirror again, irritating an increasingly frustrated Inara.

"Simon will just hate my dress. He's seen it already. It'll be just the excuse he needs."

"I will admit your choice of dress is unusual, Kaylee," Inara said sternly, pushing her charge back into the seat in order to finish Kaylee's hair. "But it's too late for me to alter the white dress I offered to let you borrow. So it's the nice ball gown with the hoop or nothing."

"Nothing won't work," Zoe pointed out. "The bishop won't do the ceremony if you are there in your birthday suit, letting Simon and everyone else see your nether regions."

"Then that would set River off," Sarah pointed out. "Which would set Cameron off and I don't think any of us want to see the two of them in that state today."

Inara stepped back from Kaylee, leaned over the bride-to-be's shoulder, and smiled. "There, all done. You look beautiful! Simon would never run away with you looking this beautiful!"

"You think, 'Nara? I sure hope so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nervous in the presence of the friends of his dear, departed friend Sheppard Book, the Bishop nodded for the music to start. The sooner he started the wedding ceremony, the sooner it would be over and the crew of the _Serenity_ would be gone.

Facing the sanctuary, standing to the Bishop's left was Derek with John who acted as his uncle's best man. To the Bishop's right was an anxious Simon with Jayne standing next to him. Just loud enough to be heard over the music but not loud enough to be heard by the remainder of the crew present, the Bishop heard Jayne threaten Simon.

"You run, you move one inch, you even think about ditchin' Kaylee at the altar Doc, and I will end you right here in the abbey. Even if it means I have to go to the special hell Sheppard Book was always threatenin' us with. We clear, Doc?"

"Perfectly," Simon answered, sweat beading up on his forehead.

Ma Cobb, dressed in her Sunday best, shooed Emma and Kacy down the aisle, each dressed in a matching white dress with black patent leather shoes. Fearful of doing something wrong and suffering Ma Cobb's wrath, the pair smiled and walked in step at a slow pace down the aisle, scattering flower petals. Reaching the end of the aisle, the pair separated and took a seat in a pew and sat quietly, both remembering the promise Ma Cobb had made in regards to what would happen to their respective bottoms if they made a scene at the wedding. Ma sat down in a pew and kept a steely eye on the pair.

Sarah and Zoe were the first to start down the aisle, dressed in peach colored gowns. Following behind were Cameron and Inara. Bringing up the rear, with River on his right arm and Kaylee on his left was an emotional Mal.

The process stopped with everyone in his or her place. Smiling things had gotten off to a smooth start, the Bishop asked with a booming baritone, "Who giveth away these women for marriage?"

His voice squeaking like an adolescent male, "I do," answered the Captain.

Without any mistakes, the brief ceremony concluded quickly to the relief of everyone. The Bishop pronounced the benediction and departed to his chambers before disaster could strike.

As Sarah had predicted, Jayne's eyes were puffy and red from shedding a tear or two. The Captain had given up long ago and his face was streaked with tear tracks. The newlyweds were escorted to the waiting limousine to take them to a 5-star hotel the crew had reserved for the wedding night.

As the luxury vehicle's red tail lights faded into the distance the Captain wiped his eyes.

"Let's go eat dinner. Have a good time. When they get back, we're making a decision on how to deal with the Tams. Then we head for Osiris."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her head resting on her palms, Kaylee lay on her stomach watching an exhausted Simon sleep. A quick glance at the chronometer told Kaylee the time. She figured she'd let Simon sleep another thirty minutes before waking him for another round of sexin'. Taking her new husband's left hand with her own, the ship's engineer held her hand close to Simon's and compared the matching wedding bands made of a piece of steel from _Serenity_.

Without warning a wave of emotion and fatigue swept over Kaylee. Feeling uncontrollably sleepy, the new bride decided Simon no longer had an excuse to deny her energetic advances. There would be plenty of alone time aboard _Serenity_. Unable to fight the need for sleep any longer, Kaylee's head dropped onto the bed. Snoring loudly within seconds, Kaylee managed to awaken the exhausted Simon.

A quick glance identified the source of the snoring. Simon watched and listened for a few seconds, muttering to himself.

"Simple sleep apnea. Nothing that can't be taken care of easily."

As quickly as Simon had awakened, he fell asleep again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Does her man find his new bride alluring?"

Derek opened one eye and stared at River's face mere inches from his own. Her eyes wide and hopeful, Derek laughed and brushed his bride's long brown hair from her face. Giving River a quick kiss on the forehead, Derek stretched, moaning at the stiffness he felt.

"I'm not made out of steel," he answered.

"The bride cannot read her husband's mind," River pouted. "Needs to know. Not made out of steel is not an answer to her question."

A resounding smack on her bottom answered River's question. She giggled in delight as Derek pulled his tiny bride on top of him and kissed her affectionately.

Resting her head on Derek's shoulder, River whispered to her husband. "The bride is not made out of steel either." She stroked Derek's cheek until his eyes closed and heart rate slowed, indicating he'd fallen asleep again.

Weary from stress, River closed her eyes and thought of the conjugal bliss of the past few hours with her new husband. Minutes passed and River found her mind slowing, ignoring the voices of other minds around the area. Focus returned as River pushed out all the thoughts.

Cameron was not here nor would she have been. River knew marrying Derek would mean less dependence on Cameron for relief from the pressures of being a reader, of knowing too many things. River had promised herself when married to Derek the needles and the drugs they administered would never be used on her by Simon again, no matter how well intentioned and loving her brother was.

A grunt warned River of Derek's impending redistribution of his mass to get comfortable. Slipping her petite frame off her husband, River nestled against his side, leaving her head on Derek's shoulder. His restlessness passed and once again Derek lay still. River closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking in her husband's smell. Stress and anxiety left her, letting River drift away into a quiet, voiceless slumber.


	30. Chapter 30

Watching from the monitor in the newly finished battle bridge, Cameron watched several young boys standing across from _Serenity's_ berth, pointing at the old Firefly class ship. John grinned as he climbed down to the passageway below and made his way to the common area.

"Anything going on," the Captain asked.

"If Cameron were prone to frowning, she'd have creases in her forehead about now," John laughed.

Concerned by John's remark, Mal sat up and watched John attentively. "Something I should know about?"

"There are some boys looking at _Serenity_. Cameron doesn't like it. If Kaylee were here I'd send her out to talk to them. She'd get a kick out of it." John sat down and leaned back in his chair. "You know how Kaylee is when she finds an audience who likes to listen about anything related to _Serenity_ , freighters, and engines."

"Nothing to worry about then?"

"I'll go out and run them off if you want," John offered.

"Nah," Mal answered. "I'll go talk to them myself."

John went into the galley to find something to eat as the Captain headed towards the fully loaded cargo bay. Using the airlock ramp, the Captain exited Serenity and paused for a moment at the bottom of the ramp. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he looked about while his eyes adjusted to the glare. Spotting the youths admiring his ship, Mal looked up at one of the tiny surveillance units Cameron had installed and waved to her, knowing she would be watching him as well as the boys.

Taking his time, Mal strolled across the street and approached the boys who'd taken notice of him and were looking about, planning their escape.

"You like my boat?"

"She's a Firefly isn't she," the smallest of the three asked.

"Yes, she is. Not many like her left."

"I'll bet," the tallest laughed. "She's a piece of junk."

"Yeah," added the third boy. "You got some big ones, flying in the black on that thing."

A sudden lunge forward by Mal sent the two who'd slandered his baby scampering down an alleyway.

"You ain't gonna high tail it too?"

"No, sir," the small boy answered, his voice quivering. "I like your boat."

Mal looked at the lad thoughtfully for a moment.

"You do, huh?"

"She ain't much to look at, with all due respect, sir. But she's been modified. I can tell. Security perimeter, scanners, early warning, ain't none of that standard on a Firefly, let alone most freighters. Less they're an Alliance military cargo vessel that is."

"She's got other mods, too."

"I'll bet," the boy replied, warming up to the Captain. "Looks like her engines have been altered. You've added armor plate to the vulnerable spots of the hull. Looks like you done the preliminary work to add a gun turret."

"You know your boats to be such a young fella," Mal told the boy, watching him with suspicion.

Sensing a change in Mal's demeanor, the boy shrugged. "My dad used to repair ships before I was born." This time it was the boy's turn to look at Mal with suspicion. After a moment the youngster decided it was okay and spoke.

"My dad was with the Independents."

Mal broke out into a big grin. "Well, now. I bet you'd like to take a peek inside my boat then. Would you like to meet my Security Officer? If my Ships Engineer were here you'd really like her."

A gift of a box of strawberries couldn't have made the boy's smile any bigger. "Can I?"

"C'mon. You can't stay long, we're waitin' for the rest of our crew and then we gotta break atmo. But I figure a quick tour won't hurt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four newlyweds rode in the back of the hired car in silence, each alone with their own thoughts. Kaylee's mind was conflicted. Happy to finally be Mrs. Kaylee Tam but equally worried about the impending decision to be made about Simon's parents.

Simon held on to Kaylee's hand as if holding on for dear life itself. Their honeymoon had been wonderful. For one full week Simon had managed to not say or do anything overly awkward or stupid that would upset Kaylee and for that he felt tremendous relief. For all of Simon's Core airs and snooty ways, he dearly loved his simple, common wife, whom he held in both high regard and respect. As good as a medical doctor as Simon was, he was proud his wife was equally good with machines.

His happiness over his marriage to Kaylee and the wonderful time alone on their honeymoon was marred now by the knowledge of what lay ahead in the immediate future. Simon worried not only for his parent's sake, but River's as well. The kidnapping of Kacy and Emma was unforgiveable, that much even Simon agreed with. Simon recognized including Zoe as a decoy was a wise ploy, even he could see that.

What were his parent's thinking? How could they have done this to River? The fact Kacy was Cameron and John's child was irrelevant. The kidnapping had presumably been carried out under the guise that Kacy was River and Derek's child. Gabrielle and Reagan had kidnapped their own granddaughter.

Kaylee had teased that Simon had to enjoy sexin' her while he could because she wanted him to see to it she was in the family way by the end of the year. He'd found no genetic traits to prove River's psychic ability was inherited. River on the other hand had insisted the trait was strong with her and Kacy's limited skill indicated River was right.

What if he possessed the trait as well? Would his parents kidnap the children Kaylee hoped to bear him? Would they try to kidnap any child River and Derek had?

Simon let out a loud sigh and squeezed Kaylee's hand. She looked at her husband as he looked out the window and watched as people passed by. "It'll be okay," Kaylee whispered.

"I'm afraid it won't, that it can't," Simon answered without turning his head away from the window. "Even you with your sunny view of the 'verse have to know this cannot go unpunished." Kaylee's heart sank when Simon looked away from the window and gazed into her eyes. "I can't let this happen to our children, to River's children. It shouldn't have happened to Cameron and John's child. Not just Kacy, but Emma and Zoe too."

"Maybe it won't be so bad," Kaylee said hopefully. Simon shook his head sadly. "I don't know what to think, what to say when we hash this out." Kaylee leaned against Simon, slipping her arm around his before taking his hand again and squeezing it.

"You know how the Captain is when an outside party attacks crew. My parents might as well have pulled the trigger themselves and shot the Captain," Simon told Kaylee. "And I can 't say that I blame him."

River's soft voice floated forward to the seat where Simon and Kaylee sat. "Punishment must happen. The girl has decided this and feels it is right. The only question is what the punishment will be and who will carry it out."

Simon didn't turn around to answer his sister. He could feel Derek's stare boring into the back of his head. At the same instant Simon could feel River trying to peek into his thoughts, her mind probing the defenses he'd learned to put up.

"What if Kacy were my child?" River asked. "Not just DNA I contributed so Cameron could be a mother. The girl had to ask herself if she would feel differently and the answer is yes. I would do anything to protect my own daughter."

"River, be careful what you say," Simon warned.

"Simon, you boob! Kacy is more Cameron and John than me. Explain the need for the eye. That Cameron's design worked perfectly. Explain how Kacy develops and grows so fast! It can only be from the DNA in Cameron's t-cells that you used. The hearing comes from me and maybe the build and looks, but that could be Cameron too. Our parents turned their backs on us long ago."

A quick glance at Derek told Simon his new brother-in-law agreed with River.

"There can be only one reason your parents did this, Simon," Derek said firmly, his gaze unwavering. "If they thought Kacy was River's and their motives were pure, all they had to do was ask to visit to see their granddaughter."

Incredulous, Simon snapped at Derek. "You're implying this has something to do with the Alliance."

"I'm not implying it, I'm telling you that had to be their motive. I'll go one further, River might have wanted to go to the Academy, but your parents sent River. They knew what they were doing. You messed up their plans as well as those of the Alliance with the Miranda thing."

Kaylee gasped. "You're implying Reagan and Gabrielle knew what the Academy was."

"I'm not implying it. I'm saying it," Derek answered sadly, hugging River tightly against himself.


	31. Chapter 31

"Captain, may I?" Simon looked at Mal with imploring eyes. "Before we discuss this and have a vote, I'd like to speak."

"Who said anything about a vote," Mal growled. "But you can say your peace."

Simon stood up and began pacing, wringing his hands in the process. "We've all seen Cameron's video of that horrible woman. The same is true of the evidence Inara provided and then finally, the proof Derek provided with Inara's help."

Pausing, Simon looked at each person in the crew imploringly. "I won't ask that my parents be spared punishment. That would be wrong morally, and to be honest, I feel they should be punished as well. Severely punished, I might add," Simon said in finishing.

"I ask not for leniency, only justice. Physical harm was done to Jayne. Mental harm was done to Zoe and the two girls. Our entire crew was placed in danger."

"What are you asking," Mal answered with a sternness that surprised even himself.

"A trial of sorts," Simon proposed. "That we agree punishment is necessary but that what that exact punishment will be is something to be determined once we have all the evidence."

"And how do you propose we carry out this trial," Mal asked.

"It's simple actually. We take my parents into custody. Ask them a series of carefully prepared questions. River will read them, determine if they are telling the truth or lying to cover up something, and if so, what are they covering up. Once we have all of the facts, we met out punishment."

"And if that punishment calls for termination," Cameron monotoned.

"If it is obvious that is the only solution, then I will vote for it." Simon looked at his sister with a hurt expression on his face. "So will River."

River stood up and glanced down at Derek who nodded to encourage her to speak. "Simon and the girl are only asking that final punishment not be decided until the truth has been extracted from our parents."

Pausing to gather her courage, River closed her eyes to concentrate, needing to speak clearly and in first person.

"I need to know the truth. About Kacy, about the Academy, about why my parents did this." Opening her eyes, River held her hand out to Simon who took it. "We need to know if our parents are simply people who made a horrible decision or if they are monsters who deserve no pity, no empathy, merely a just fate for their actions."

Sarah leaned forward and spoke. "There may be more than meets the eye to all this. I still believe termination is both appropriate and necessary. But I do think Simon and River have a point. The truth about many things should be extracted from the Tams before a final sentence is carried out."

"No offense, Doc," Jayne blurted out. "I owe you fer all the times you done patched me up, especially after what I done at the hospital and Moonbrain, well, I don't know what to say. But I don't see no way this ends good fer your folks. Can't have the young'uns at risk of been grabbed. We don't need no Alliance entanglements. 'Cept for this, things is lookin' pretty good for us. We got too many secrets that gotta stay hid. Can't have your folks pokin' around."

"Ahem."

Everyone turned to look at Zoe. "I say we just shoot'em and be done with it."

Mal looked around the table at each member of his crew. His expression asking the question they had to decide.

"Cameron?"

"Terminate."

"John?"

John sighed and stared down at the table. "I'm leaning towards terminate. But I think Simon and River have made some valid points.

"Zoe?"

"You heard what I think."

"Inara?"

"I want everyone to be safe. Killing the Tams may bring the Alliance down on us."

"I'll take that as an abstention," Mal answered.

"Jayne?" 

"Kill 'em dead."

"Sarah?"

The Connor matriarch paused much in the manner as her son had. "I say we get the facts. Then terminate. If there's exculpatory evidence, we can change our mind."

"Kaylee?"

Uncomfortable at the thought of violence and the deaths of her husband's parents at the hands of the crew and their closest friends, Kaylee squirmed.

"I want my children to be safe. I don't know if our young'uns will be readers. But the fact somebody might think that and want to take my babies scares me." Tears fell down Kaylee's grease smudged cheeks. "I don't want anything to happen to Simon and River's family neither."

"Derek?"

"If it weren't for River, I'd say terminate 'em, no questions asked. But, she's my wife. I gotta think about what she wants. I say get the facts then decide. If they kidnapped Kacy and Emma in cold blood thinking it was River's child, then I don't see how we can do anything but terminate them."

It was clear to everyone present the crew was torn emotionally. Nobody wanted to cause Simon and River any further pain than the pair had already experienced. But nobody was feeling particularly charitable towards the Tams.

"This ain't goin' unpunished," Mal said firmly, leaving no doubt in the minds of any of the crew. "Nobody takes a shot at my crew like this and walks away. Can't let word of this get around. People start takin' advantage of us and the Alliance may come sniffin' around."

Heads nodded in agreement, including River and Simon.

"Good, we agree on that much," Mal announced.

"It'll take some time to get to Osiris. Then we have to find the Tams. That will take some time. Once we find them, we make them talk. That's when I'll decide what we do to square things up between them and Simon and River. Square things up with the crew too."

Everyone watched as an angry Zoe made eye contact with the Captain and glared at him.

"We need the facts, Zoe. Do you know what's goin' one here. Why would the Alliance just do this? They tangled with us and lost. We've kept our heads low and noses clean. Ain't given the Alliance a reason to come at us."

"Oh, I understand all that, Captain," Zoe said in reply. "I guess we can interrogate them first. But then they die."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mal stared at the stars and listened to the soothing hum of Serenity's engines as she hurtled towards the planet Osiris. He ran his fingers through the hair of the two little girls asleep in his lap. He'd never wanted children. Just freedom.

Now Mal sat terrified, looking into the black wondering how he was going to protect his oldest friend on the crew's child. How would he hide Kacy's secret and that of her mother? His crew was stronger, happier, and more prosperous. Serenity was in better physical shape than he'd thought possible.

He sensed Inara's presence as she entered the bridge and moved to stand behind him as Mal sat in the pilot's seat.

"You love those little girls," she stated simply.

"Like they were my own," Mal admitted.

The former companion took a seat in the co-pilot's chair and looked out into the 'verse as the lights of different stars twinkled and changed colors.

"You've done a good thing," Inara told Mal.

Puzzled, Mal tilted his head in a fashion similar to Cameron and asked. "How you figure?"

"You made this old wreck into a home. Even more important, you took battered, broken, and troubled people and turned them into family."

Mal didn't respond. Inara had been pleasant of late and the Captain for once realized if he said anything, whatever it was he said would be wrong. Inara would become angry and the peaceful mood ruined.

"Mal, I've been thinking," Inara told him.

The answer Mal had been waiting for, had been dreading for so long, was on the tip of Inara's tongue.

"I want to stay. Try to make things work between us."

Before Mal could stop himself, he heard the words leave his mouth. "No whorin!"

Inara frowned at the Captain's harsh outburst.

"Compromise," she said. "I won't take a man into my bed in exchange for money, goods, or services. I promise I won't lay with another man for money in his bed." Inara watched Mal's face closely and added, "or any bed for that matter."

"But you'll flirt for money," the Captain said with a trace of anger and jealousy. "If I need the money or we need the information." Inara stood up and folded her arms across her chest.

"I need time to be free, really free. I have no way to earn a living now that I am not a companion. I want things to work out, Malcolm Reynolds. This is the best I can do right now. Take the offer of compromise or I'm leaving once we're done on Osiris."

Kacy and Emma stirred, breaking the tension.

"I reckon that's fair," Mal finally said. "I'll make myself learn to live with it."

Inara relaxed and let her arms drop to her sides. "I'll go then. Don't want to wake the girls up. Ma Cobb is passed out from exhaustion in the common area."

Mal reached out and took Inara's wrist in his grip as she moved towards the entrance to the bridge.

"Be patient with me," he asked. "Ain't easy for either of us."

Mal forced a smile he didn't feel to his face for Inara's benefit. "I'm glad you're stayin' and I'm glad you offered a compromise. I want us to work if it's possible."

He watched Inara's eyes as she studied his face. Without speaking, Inara slipped away gracefully, not making a sound as she moved through the bridge entrance. As the Captain turned his gaze back to the black he found himself smiling for real.

"She likes me. She really does. What do you think of that girls?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John found Cameron where he expected to, sitting in one of the two salvaged pilot's seats she'd found and installed in the battle bridge. He climbed up and sat down next to his wife.

"Kacy's with Emma and the Captain on the bridge."

"Asleep?" Cameron asked.

"All three. _Serenity's_ on autopilot."

Cameron nodded and pulled up surveillance video.

"Watch and listen," Cameron ordered.

John did as ordered and shrugged when finished.

"That was a potential security breach or a stowaway. In the past the Captain would have recognized the threat."

"Was the kid a plant or a spy?"

"No," Cameron responded. "At the Captain's request I gave him a tour and made sure he saw nothing of importance. I also made sure he did not stowaway."

John watched his wife for a clue as to what was bothering her.

"You're going to have to spell this out for me, Cameron. I'm not seeing it."

"The little boy was not a threat. He was in fact interested in _Serenity_ and Firefly class freighters."

"Shame Kaylee wasn't here then," John replied. "She'd have talked his ear off."

"You're missing the point, John."

"What's the point then, Cameron?"

"The Captain is losing his edge."

"Because he had you give a little boy interested in Serenity a brief tour he's lost his edge?"

His wife glared at John and shook her head in disgust. "I think he wants a child of his own. With Inara."

It was John's turn to shake his head in disgust.

"Do you blame him?"

Cameron tilted her head, questioning John.

"Everyone's married. Not just paired off. Married. Zoe might be a widow, but she has Emma. Ma Cobb, same thing. We have each other and Kacy. I would expect River and Kaylee with be with child within the coming year. Captain might be lonely. Inara's not getting any younger."

"I don't care," was Cameron's sharp reply. "The Captain must be sharp. We are heading deep into Alliance space, to a central Core world. The Tams are powerful people with secrets Simon and River know nothing about. I am at risk. You are at risk. Our family's secret, time travel, is at risk!"

Without uttering a word, John reached out and pulled Cameron to him. She frowned and resisted, freezing her frame in place. John responded by frowning at Cameron and giving her another gentle tug. Relenting, Cameron settled carefully into John's lap and lowered her head onto his shoulder.

John got as comfortable as possible while Cameron began sorting files she'd generated about the Tams family, Osiris, and the Alliance force structure on the planet.

For the moment his wife was pacified. Cameron would be content to sit in his lap and do her research and not speak of the topic again until _Serenity_ was closer to its destination.


	32. Chapter 32

"Hey." The guard nodded in the direction he wanted his partner to look. It was obvious what the man intended. Stumbling towards the pair was an inebriated woman wearing tight black pants and teetering on spike-heeled boots. Shoulder length black hair framed a face that couldn't yet be seen in the shadows where she walked.

Pausing, the woman looked behind her and waited impatiently. "Are you coming?" she slurred to whoever was following. Demonstrating her irritation, the woman thrust her hands on her hips, nearly losing her balance in the process.

"I swear," the drunk groused. "You can't even walk home."

Deep from the shadows, whoever her companion was responded.

"Really? You can just find your way home alone then."

Without the slightest bit of hesitation the woman abandoned her companion and continued walking towards the two security guards. The guard who'd spotted the woman first grinned as he nudged his partner.

Stepping forward, the guard held his hand out, palm up to stop the woman.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. This is a secure area. You'll have to go home another way."

"Secure area?" Struggling to maintain balance, the woman looked around the area as if seeing it for the first time. "This is not a government installation," she mumbled, staggering past the guard with a pronounced sway of her hips. Both guards' eyes dropped to the woman's intended viewing area.

Irritated with his partner for letting the woman get as far as she had, the second guard stepped out into the street. "Miss, you really can't go any further."

Stopping a second time, the woman turned at the waist and leaned back slightly, allowing her jacket to fall open, exposing her curves.

"This can't be a secure area," the woman complained, again resorting to putting her hands on her hips as she finished turning to face the guards.

"Well, it is."

"I gotta pee," the woman informed the guards. "I need to get home so I can pee."

The first guard leered at the woman and remained silent.

Sympathetic, the second guard spoke firmly but with sincerity. "I'm sorry, Miss. You'll have to go home another way. The longer you argue with us, the longer you'll have to hold it."

"You could go right here," the first guard offered, pointing towards the shadows behind the men. The woman squinted, peering into the darkness.

"All I see is a big wall with plants and stuff growing on it."

"Our guard post is back there. You can go there."

Concerned, the second guard frowned. Lowering his voice he hissed at his partner. "What are you doing?"

"I'm bored," the first guard whispered back. "I'm gonna have a little fun with this looker."

Silently following the woman to the guard post, the first guard began unbuckling his bet. The last thing he saw was the sway of the drunk woman's behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That one's uniform will fit you perfectly," Sarah told Derek, pointing at the bloody, unconscious guard lying in the back of the guard shack. Bound tightly, blind folded, and gagged, the second guard was sitting next to the body of the first.

Derek examined Jayne's handiwork as he undressed the guard.

"You have to leave so many marks?"

"He was gonna watch her pee," Jayne grunted. "Suspect he planned on doing more than that." Jayne nodded at the guard's belt. Noticing it was unbuckled, Derek just sighed. He'd have done the same thing if the bait had been River.

Keeping watch while Derek changed, Sarah took the time to button up her black leather jacket, pull her hair into a ponytail, and slip a black balaclava on her head. Already, dressed and ready to go, Jayne waited patiently, holding Sarah's backpack.

"Wish I was going inside with you," Derek said sourly.

"Better you aren't," Sarah informed Derek in a whisper, pulling down the balaclava. "We both know it will be for the best if you aren't there." Sarah gave Derek a quick hug and pulled away. "For River's sake, she doesn't need to see you do anything to the Tams."

Watching from the street, Derek observed Sarah and Jayne for as long as possible before the pair vanished in the dark shadows along the wall surrounding the Tam compound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ma Cobb felt bad for Kaylee. Not understanding the ship's engineer's attitude about not killing the Tams, Ma did understand worrying about a loved one.

"Simon is tougher than he seems."

"Is not."

"Kaylee, he broke River out of that Alliance facility. He's survived as a wanted man. Done fought against Reavers and thugs, even if he probably didn't kill a one. Stood up to people he had no chance against. Your Simon will be okay."

"He'll never get over this, no matter what happens," Kaylee protested.

"That's where you come in, Kaylee. It's on you to make sure the Doc stays functional. Who's gonna patch my boy up if it ain't your Doc? What about the girls here?" Ma pointed at Emma and Kacy as the little one's ate their meal.

"Who's gonna deliver that little one of yours?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron adjusted the rangefinder a final time before squeezing the trigger. The Barrett .50 caliber bucked once as the subsonic round left the barrel. Nearly a mile away the pod containing the surveillance cameras and microphones disintegrated.

"That's the last one. Signal the others they can breach the wall now."

Using one of the secure communicators Cameron had designed and built, John sent the prepared signal to his mother and Jayne. With River's help, Cameron quickly disassembled her sniper rifle and stored the pieces in its case. Handing it to Inara, Cameron looked the Companion directly in the eye.

"Stay with Derek until we signal for you. Don't let anything happen to this."

Inara nodded and picked up the case. The trio watched Inara stroll down the street as if she hadn't a care in the world.

With a nod, Cameron ordered John to send the second signal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nobody spoke as the red light shone for three seconds and went dark. The Captain moved from his crouch and hurried towards the wall. Behind him Zoe and Simon followed, each carrying a backpack. Only Mal and Zoe were armed.

Feeling the surface of the wall, Mal hurried towards the southern corner of the compound. His fingers brushed over a piece of metal trim, causing him to stop. Retrieving a tiny light from his jacket he played the light over the small service access panel. Finding the lock he retrieved the prepared charge and placed it over the lock.

Turning his head away, the Captain pressed the detonator. Intense, white light flared briefly as the thermite ate through the lock's housing. Pocketing the detonator, Mal picked at the hatch gingerly, trying to avoid burning himself. Failing to do so, Mal shook his hand vigorously to lessen the pain as the hatch popped open. He shone the light into the service way and waited for Zoe to crawl through first, followed by Simon. Slipping in behind, the Captain pulled the service panel shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Swallowing the lump in his throat, John looked Cameron and River over one final time. The pair looked as identical as possible, right down to the flowing brown dress, black shorts beneath, boots, and hair.

"How do I look?"

"Like a hired thug," Cameron replied.

John drew a revolver from his shoulder holster. "Well, let's go."

Cameron and River walked in front of John to the main entrance. Every few steps John gave one or the other young woman a shove from behind.

On approaching the main gate, one of the guards stepped forward to stop them, his assault rifle held ready.

"Halt, who goes there?"

"Tell Mr. Tam I have someone he really wants to see," John replied. "His daughter."

His answer earned him a frown from the guard who waved at another of the guards who placed the call. John smiled at the guard as Cameron and River fidgeted nervously, looking about with well practiced frightened expressions on their faces.

The second guard returned from the prepared position at the entrance.

"The boss says to let them in. Take them to the main entrance. The butler will escort them from there."

Suspicious, the first guard stepped aside and motioned for the trio to follow the second guard. Two additional guards watched from the post at the main gate. John smiled and touched his fingers to forehead and gave Cameron and River a not so gentle shove to propel them forward.

It took nearly ten minutes for the guard to walk them to the front entrance. John could feel the eyes of the snipers watching as they made their way up the lushly landscaped road as it wound its way up the hillside to the huge, secure mansion at the top.

Waiting at the door was the family butler. A recent addition as River gave no indication of recognizing the servant.

"Miss Tam," the butler said, stepping aside as he opened the door. The stoic servant did a double take as Cameron stepped out of the shadows to stand next to River.

"Yeah, go figure," John laughed. "I couldn't tell them apart either so I brought both. I figure the Tams can figure out which one is their daughter. I just want my money."


	33. Chapter 33

A telltale orange light gave away the guard's position. Smoking on guard duty. It took every ounce of self-restraint Zoe had not to slit the guard's throat for incompetence. One swift blow with her black jack and Zoe caught the guard. Simon scurried forward and ground the cigarette out in disgust, shaking his head as he was wont to do when seeing a smoker.

Simon picked up the guard's feet and helped Zoe carry the unconscious man into the bushes. The doctor kept a lookout while Zoe first bound and gagged the guard and then searched him. She grinned at Simon, holding up an electronic key pass. Leaving the guard, the pair slipped away through the bushes, making their way towards entrance the guard had been watching.

The disappearance of the tiny orange light told Mal it was time to set the timer. The Captain checked the detonator a final time before pressing the button to start the countdown. A quick glance around revealed no additional guards. With a nonchalance the Captain didn't feel, Mal stood up and openly walked down the garden path towards the entrance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jayne waited patiently for Sarah to calm her nerves. Inara had offered to handle the job of distracting the guards but Sarah had overruled the former Companion.

"It's one thing to distract men. It's another to kill them in cold blood if necessary."

Sarah's tone of voice had chilled Inara, making it easy for Inara to swallow her pride and admit to herself there was more than one woman aboard _Serenity_ who could easily distract a typical man with her looks and walk. Inara was not the killer Sarah was. Nor was she damaged like River or built to be a killing machine like Cameron.

Standing behind the cover of a tree, Sarah removed her pack, jacket and balaclava. Using her fingers to comb her hair out, Sarah did a quick repair job. Reaching behind her back, Sarah pulled her tank top as tight across her chest as possible and tied the back of her shirt in a knot. Jayne handed Sarah a knife only to be turned down as his wife pulled one from her boot. He nodded and examined the taser Cameron had built for him. Not wanting to place Sarah in additional danger, Jayne ran through the steps for using the device for the umpteenth time.

Despite being told not to, Jayne had gone to a local Alliance bar and started a fight in order to test his new weapon. Drawing his opponent outside, Jayne had been delighted when it had worked, getting a huge kick out of watching his opponent convulse on the ground.

Simon had pleaded for the lives of the guards, successfully arguing these were nothing more than hired hands that had committed no crimes against _Serenity_ and her crew. Killing them would increase the pressure on the Alliance to hunt for the assailants as well as being immoral. Mal had finally agreed, more on the grounds of not wanting to attract unwanted attention than the morality of not killing.

Watching his wife stagger out from the cover of the trees made Jayne's stomach sink. With the confidence of a woman who knows she's sexually appealing, Sarah strolled seductively yet in a convincing manner to any who didn't know otherwise that she was quite drunk.

"I gotta pee," Sarah announced, giving the two guards at the servant's entrance a friendly smile. "Nobody told me there wasn't a proper latrine on the grounds. Would one of you gentlemen be so kind as to show a lady where around here she can pee in privacy." Swaying her hips as she arched her back, Sarah giggled like a drunken floosy as she approached the two guards.

Neither guard noticed the darts flying from Jayne's tasers. Sarah stood over them, her face sober and devoid of emotion. As Jayne stopped the current, Sarah gave each guard a good kick to their ribs, knocking the wind out of them.

"Pigs."

Grunting his agreement, Jayne hurriedly began tying the two up while Sarah searched them for an electronic passkey. Done binding and gagging the guards, they each dragged a guard into the cover of the gardens. A quick check of her chronometer and Sarah retrieved her jacket and backpack before hurrying over to the door to join Jayne.

In seconds the pair were inside. Using a tiny flashlight, the pair examined the map Cameron had provided; leading them up to the third floor where they believed the Tams would be located. Jayne paused long enough to kiss Sarah quickly and give her a hug. She smiled at the huge man standing next to her.

"Let's go. Can't be late."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel Tam set his wine glass down and looked up from the tablet he was reading in order to stare into the fire. A real fire, not a simulated one. He smiled at the display of wealth and power. Few on Osiris were able to weave their way through the regulations and permitting process necessary to have a working fireplace in their home. Even fewer could afford the fees and construction costs. It amused him that on Rim Worlds fireplaces were necessary in order to survive the often harsh winters.

Sitting across from Gabriel was Reagan. As had become her custom of late, Reagan relaxed in the evenings by painting. Gabriel used the time to continue plotting his rise in the power structure of the Alliance. He still loved his wife, and Reagan certainly had proven to be a loyal and skilled partner during his climb to the top, but of late Gabriel had begun considering hiring a Companion to serve his baser needs.

A gentle knock on the door alerted the Tams to the fact their butler was about to enter their sitting room. The perfectly attired butler entered, his face expressionless, stopped, and bowed slightly before speaking.

"Pardon my intrusion. I felt it necessary. A certain gentleman has arrived with River and insists upon seeing you. He also has been quite uncouth with an assertion he is owed money."

Gabriel tossed the tablet aside and stood quickly. Reagan set her brush down on the easel and hurried to her husband's side.

"Are you sure it's River?" Reagan demanded.

"Madam Tam, I have only seen images of your daughter," the butler replied in his stuffy manner. "But the two young women appear to be identical to every image of River I have seen. As to the young man," the butler shrugged.

"Show them in," Gabriel ordered, retrieving a pistol from his coat pocket and sitting back down on his sofa. Reagan moved to stand behind her husband to wait.

With his stuffy, formal manner, the butler ushered in Cameron and River, giving John a disapproving final glare before bowing again, and shutting the doors behind him.

John laughed as he walked towards the bar. "What's the matter Gabriel, Reagan? Didn't know you had twin daughters?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No longer able to resist temptation, Inara reached out and ran her fingers down the cold, smooth, blue-black steel of Cameron's sniper rifle. She visible shivered at the feel of the deadly weapon, making Derek grin.

"It's not evil," Derek told Inara.

"What other purpose does that device have but to kill?"

"Deterrence, taking out surveillance cameras, hunting large game, I can think of lots of uses that don't involve killing people," Derek answered calmly. "But, when you need to hurt someone from a distance, this is the way to do it."

"It's more ghastly than Vera," Inara said accusingly.

"Yep, more range and more damage on impact although Jayne will argue that's not true. .50 caliber round is larger than what Vera uses. In fact, it's the reason this is Cameron's weapon of choice for sniping."

"I hope it doesn't come to it that you have to use it," Inara told Derek.

"You and me both. Don't want to attract unnecessary attention." With a jerk of his head, Derek indicated to Inara to look towards the back of the guard post. "You've delivered the Barrett, time to get changed. You can have privacy back there. The bathroom's not up to your standards, but it's functional."

Picking up the pack Derek had carried with him, Inara made her way to the small bathroom to change into clothes that would allow her to blend in and move quickly if necessary. With one flick of her hand Inara turned on the light and shut the door behind her. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she set the pack down and thought about how to disrobe and change without unnecessary contact with her surroundings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He knew it wasn't the man's fault. It was a job. An actual honest, legal job that paid and no man was guilty for doing honest work that paid. Mal just didn't like the idea of butlers. Reminding himself to practice restraint, Mal used less force than normal when jabbing the barrel of his revolver into the butler's back.

"I know we aren't on the guest list," Mal whispered. "But you would be well advised not to make a noise, touch any alarms, or, as a friend of mine likes to say, do anything that might damage my calm."

Wisely, the butler slowly raised his arms until his hands were above his shoulders.

"I will not do anything to harm my master and his wife."

"Not gonna ask you to," Mal answered honestly. "Your's is not work I'd do, but it's honest and I respect that. But if you do anything that leads to harm of me and mine, well that I will take exception to. Might make me do something you'd rather I didn't. Know this, I am more than capable of being bad when the mood strikes. Understand?"

"Completely," the butler replied.

With a motion of his hand, Mal signaled to Zoe to bind and gag the butler.


	34. Chapter 34

"Here's the chokepoint."

Jayne sat down his backpack and donned his night vision glasses without activating them. He next began removing the small explosive devices he'd carefully assembled according to Cameron's schematic. Sarah donned her night vision glasses and pulled out her HK Mk 5, extended the stock to her preferred length, and snapped in a full magazine. Surveying the great hall at the base of the stairs, Sarah watched for any signs of movement while Jayne carefully began placing the charges.

"Psssst."

Turning to see what Jayne wanted, Sarah grinned as Jayne pointed at graffiti written in white chalk on the wall. Both recognized the centuries old cartoon character known as Kilroy. The Captain's group had proceeded and made it upstairs.

Feeling oddly cold in the great, vast empty house, Sarah shivered and wished Jayne would hurry up the process of placing the tiny charges. Looking about in the house, it started to become obvious why Simon and River would want to go to boarding schools. It was a house of great beauty but a home devoid of the love children needed to thrive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who are you?"

"You don't know me, Mr. Tam. You don't want to know me. To be honest, who I am is irrelevant. Think of me as a hireling, nothing more. Which brings me to my present situation." John's smile vanished. "I need to get paid."

Gabriel glared at John. "I don't know you. I didn't hire you and I have no idea why I should pay you anything."

"Gabriel! Don't be cheap for once! You paid a fortune to those worthless mercenaries. This young man has apparently delivered River, though which one is River I can't tell. Now pay the young man so we can sort this out."

Gabriel turned his harsh stare on his wife.

"I didn't pay for River! I paid for her child!"

The sudden silence of the room was broken by the sound of a hammer cocking. The Tams turned to see Cameron pointing her pistol directly at Gabriel's head. The faintest trace of red light filled the white of Cameron's big brown eyes, making the young woman have the gaze of an escape from an insane asylum.

"River, now look," Gabriel said slowly. "Simon had made it clear to us the two of you preferred your vagabond life on that freighter. We just…"

"Wanted to profit from the birth of my child. To gain power and prestige within the Alliance power structure. You wanted to make amends for River's escape from the Academy and revealing the secret of Miranda."

John and River watched the Tams carefully. Each wanting to see if the Tams had noted the subtle statement Cameron had made.

"What do you mean, your child?" Reagan asked.

Cameron tilted her head to the side and spoke in again in her monotone, her gun hand unwavering.

"I am not River."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One final prod from Mal sent the Butler tumbling into an overstuffed leather couch. Mal pointed his gun at the man while Simon fastened his feet together with a plastic tie.

"Remember, do nothing to bring harm to me and mine and I promise you no harm will come from our adventure tonight."

Hate bore into Mal as the butler glared at the Captain. Mal grinned and turned to face the door. Zoe was busy placing a small charge on the lock to the double doors to the master sitting room.

"That man hates you, Captain," Simon whispered.

"You think?" Mal laughed. "I'll say this for the man. He's a faithful servant. Loyalty like that is hard to come by."

"Fire in the hole," Zoe said stepping back and turning away from the door while covering her eyes. Mal and Simon did likewise and a lop pop sounded as a metallic burning odor stung their nostrils. With a single kick from his booted foot, Mal sent the double doors bursting inwards.

Gun in hand he strode through with his usual swagger followed by Zoe and Simon. Standing with her gun aimed at Simon's father appeared to be Cameron. In the corner of the room standing by the ornate wooden bar was John who was busy pouring beers from the tap.

Alarmed, Simon hurried in and gently placed his hand on Cameron's arm.

"Is that necessary?"

"This man showed no remorse for kidnapping my child."

"We talked about this Cameron," Simon said gently. "No killing until all of our questions have been answered."

"Then perhaps you should start asking questions," Cameron replied in her monotone.

Quaking from the raw terror of looking down a gun barrel for the first time in her life, Reagan began stammering.

"Who are you? Which of you is my baby?"

With a fluid motion, Cameron aimed at Reagan.

"She is my twin mother," River answered. "It was her child you and father had stolen."

"That can't be," Reagan sobbed in confusion. "I only had you River. There wasn't another child."

"Then how do you explain the fact we are identical. At least outwardly," River replied. "You might want to know, Cameron is special like me, though in quite a different way."

His pulse racing at the thought of another gifted child, Gabriel's lust for power began to outweigh his fear of the two women and the strangers standing in his home.

"How is she different, this twin?"

River smiled and tilted her head in a Cameron like fashion. "You are so greedy father. It outweighs your common sense. Have you forgotten how powerful a reader I am?"

"Hardly," her father replied. "And don't think you can intimidate me by threatening to read my mind. I can raise walls."

River and Cameron looked at each other and laughed.

"Nobody can shield their mind from me," River snarled. "Not after what the Alliance did to me!" A twisted, evil smile spread across the younger Tam's face. "Except for me twin, Cameron. She's unreadable. Not even the hands of blue who travel two by two could break my twin's mind."

"It's true, father," Simon said, slowly pushing Cameron's gun hand down so the weapon pointed at the floor.

"Cameron's a genius like River," Simon snapped. Stepping close to his father, Simon looked up at the taller man with rage in his eyes. "Why didn't you and mother tell me about Cameron? Why did you keep her birth a secret?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A pop sounded from outside deep in the gardens. Instantly the power flickered in the house, the lights dimming for a few brief seconds before the backup generator took over.

"We're on the clock now," Sarah told Jayne. A grunt from a servant's entrance was all the response Sarah received. "Are you on schedule?"

Another grunt, this one communicating a clear displeasure at being nagged reached Sarah's ears. "A simple yes would do," she hissed in response.

"You're damaging my calm woman," Jayne growled back. "Ain't the wisest thing to do when I'm handlin' explosives."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Power's out and communications are down," Derek whispered. "We're on the clock now."

Inara nodded and rubbed her hands together to keep warm.

"It's getting cold," she commented.

"It'll be getting warm in a bit if thing do wrong," Derek reminded her. He checked the Barrett again, making sure it was ready and the night scope was working properly.

"Do you remember how to get back to _Serenity_ by yourself if we get separated?"

Inara nodded. Derek could see the fear in the companion's eyes. It occurred to him Inara was trapped. Mal had taken her ability to earn a living away from her without asking. He'd just paid off her debt to the Guild. Now she had nowhere to turn, to run to.

Unable to command the respect and high wages of a licensed Companion, Inara would be nothing but a cheap whore. To make a decent living she would have to sleep with any man who would pay. Even worse, Inara would have to sleep with as many men as possible that would pay. There would be no more selecting clients.

If tonight's raid went bad or if something happened to the Captain, there would be nobody to take care of Inara. It was foolish on her part, Derek was certain. The crew would never turn Inara out. As long as one of them was alive, Inara would have someone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel sat on the leather couch rubbing his broken nose. Reagan wept as she tried to comfort her husband.

"You shouldn't have reached for the weapon hidden in the couch," Cameron monotoned.

"Who are you?" Gabriel screamed in a mixture of rage and terror.

"River's twin. We've made that clear to you."

"She's quite a dancer, just like River," Simon said calmly. "By the way, the young man who has been a gracious host is Cameron's husband, John. The father of the young child you had kidnapped."

With no warning, Simon strode forward with purpose and slapped his father across the face and then backhanded him, striking the older Tam squarely in his broken nose.

"How could you, father?"

"You don't understand. You wouldn't understand, Simon."

"Try me. I'm all grown up now." Simon held his left hand forward for his parents to see. "I'm happily married now. My wife and I are expecting our first child. A grandchild you will NEVER see."

"You are a failure," Gabriel shouted. "You humiliated me by stealing River from the Academy! Do you have any idea what that cost me!"

"Do you have any idea what you did to my sister?" Spittle flew from Simon's lips as he raged at his father. Simon stood upright and backed away from his father.

"You do, don't you?" Simon said softly. "You and mother knew."

"We didn't know," Reagan protested. Cameron took two quick steps forward and seized Reagan by the throat, lifting the woman up in the air as high as Cameron could reach. Gurgling sounds came from the older woman's throat as she clawed at Cameron's wrist.

"Set her down," John ordered. Cameron released her grip, allowing Reagan to crash to the floor.

"Seems here like we have a problem with family communication breaking down," Mal opined. He picked up a beer and calmly sat down on the couch opposite the one Gabriel and his wife sat on. Gabriel shook in rage as he clutched his terrified wife close to his side.

"You people will pay for this."

"No we won't," Mal replied, sipping the beer. "Did you brew this yourself? This is a nice craft beer. We don't get beer this good out on the Rim."

Horrified by the crudeness of the people in his home, Gabriel screamed in anger. Only Cameron's threatening, hovering presence kept the senior Tam in his seat.

"I'm married now," River whispered, her hands grasping her lower abdomen gently. "Like Simon, I'm expecting my first child."

Mal took a deep swig from his pint glass and spoke up. "And there in lies the problem we have. I don't tolerate violence. No, that's not right. I tolerate violence just fine." Mal took another long pull from the glass. "But I don't tolerate violence, much less kidnapping, when it's done to my crew."

"We were the one's who took out those amateurs you hired," Zoe said, bringing attention to herself. "Forty-three of them to be exact. Potter's field on that planet is filling up quickly."

"You're that Washburn woman," Reagan gasped, seeing Zoe for the first time.

"Sure am. Didn't take too kindly to be treated so roughly. Didn't particularly like my little girl being kidnapped neither. I know Kacy was the real target, but still, it didn't sit well."

"You lied to us," Simon hissed. "You kept Cameron a secret. We grew up without our sister. Then you stole her child. What do you have to say, father?"

Cameron lunged at Gabriel, her eyes burning a bright red as she tossed her gun aside and grabbed Simon's father by his throat, jerking him towards the ceiling. This time nobody intervened as Gabriel clawed Cameron's wrists and kicked with flailing legs.

Mal let out a long burp and examined his pint glass before speaking calmly. "You might want to start being truthful with us. Cameron put him down."

Shrugging, Cameron tossed the man across the room where he landed awkwardly, breaking his wrist. John strode over and kicked Gabriel in the ribs, knocking the wind from the man while breaking two ribs.

"Leave him alone," Reagan screeched, racing to her husband's side.

"You are monsters, all three of you! None of you are my children, not one of you!" Reagan stared with hate and fear at Cameron. "I couldn't have born a monster like you," she sobbed. "River was a brat, but she had a sweet side to her."

"Enough," River said sadly. "They are monsters. I am ashamed they are my parents."

River turned and held her arms out towards Simon who rushed to his sister and hugged her tightly.

"Did you read?"

"Father wanted you," River told Simon in a hushed whisper. "You were a trophy for him. His little doctor. Proof he had sired a son of note. Nothing more. Mother wanted me and seduced father. But I was difficult. Being a genius is so difficult. You were the only one to understand me until Cameron."

With gentle, loving hands, Simon used his fingertips to brush River's tears away.

"When the Alliance approached our parents, they saw the opportunity to advance in the power structure. The money didn't hurt either. When you broke me out, it was a huge embarrassment. When I revealed the secret of Miranda, our parents lost much of their political power. It has taken father years to restore his position."

"And Kacy?" Simon asked.

"Not as powerful as me. They found out from Badger, the little man of no importance. Revenge for Atherton. The Alliance was pleased. Kacy would be easier to control, to develop. I was to powerful, to wild after the surgeries."

"What should we do?" Simon asked.

"I don't know," Mal said loudly. "But you two ain't got much time to decide."

"Terminate, with prejudice," Cameron said firmly.

"No," Zoe said in her firm, commanding voice. "I have an idea. It's worse than death for these two."


	35. Chapter 35

"Ten minutes," Sarah informed Jayne. "Then we have to be out of here."

Another grunt in response let Sarah know Jayne had heard her. She fidgeted and paced around the big empty room. The others needed to leave now. There was not much time left before the security forces could be expected to arrive once the power was out and the internal cameras down.

"I'm done," Jayne announced, emerging from a hallway deep in the recesses of the grand hall. "Let's go."

As silently as the pair had entered the house, they departed, vanishing back down into the servant's hallway they'd used to enter the grand hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I like it," Mal told the others.

"I want to terminate them now," Cameron stated as if her stance needed repeating.

"Makes things a little easier," John said, nodding. "We can change our minds if we want to."

Simon looked at the others hopefully. "I can live with this. If Zoe is okay with it and River agrees, I can live with it."

Everyone turned to look at River. "It does seem appropriate. A fate worse than death. Cameron, could you live with this? For me?"

The group waited in silence while Cameron considered all the possible variables before speaking.

"I want to go on record as not preferring this option. I will agree on one condition."

"Name it," Mal ordered.

"Should this not work, I will be allowed to terminate. No questions asked."

"Fair 'nuff," Mal answered. "Let's go. Time's runnin' out."

Cameron marched over to the Tams and motioned for them to stand up.

"We're leaving. You're coming with us."

"My arm," Gabriel protested.

"I can break the other wrist if you like," Cameron offered. "Then your arms would match again."

Shocked by Cameron's apparent dark humor, neither Tam spoke. Disgusted by what he'd learned in the past few minutes, Simon looked at his parents and explained.

"Cameron is serious. She never jokes about inflicting injuries on people. I will set the break when we arrive at our destination. We need to leave. Now."

As Simon collected his parents, Mal was in the hallway, cutting the bonds of the butler.

"We're leaving. The Tams are going with us. You have less than five minutes to get everyone out of this house before it goes up in flames. Do not follow us. You've done nothing wrong in our eyes so keep it that way. Do you understand?"

The butler swallowed and nodded. Mal pulled the gag from the man's mouth. "Five minutes. Now get."

With Cameron leading the way, the group made their way to the elevator. Emerging on the floor of the grand hall, a quick visual examination by Cameron confirmed everything was ready.

"The charges are set." Cameron announced, shoving Gabriel towards the same servant's hallway Jayne and Sarah had used earlier. "Four minutes until they go off."

Zoe pulled out a small black device and monitored it for a few seconds. "Security forces are on their way. Right on time from when the blackout started."

Panicking, Gabriel started to complain. "You have no right.." He fell silent as Mal jammed a rag in his mouth and turned to stare at Reagan. "Need any help staying quiet?"

Reagan vigorously shook her head no. Mal nodded and the group vanished into the hallway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Any problems?"

"Naw, that's what's got me a mite worried," Jayne answered. "Too easy. Ain't nothin' ever this easy."

Derek shrugged and sighted the approach to the guard post again with Cameron's sniper rifle.

"Cameron's a good planner. Down to the last detail."

The two men watched the approach in silence while Sarah stared at her chronometer.

"I see movement, heat signatures," Derek whispered.

"Is it them?"

"I recognize River's walk and I see movement and almost no heat signature. It's got to be Cameron."

Twenty seconds later the group had arrived with the Tams in tow.

Surprised, Inara blurted out, "They're alive?"

"For now," Mal replied. "We gotta go."

Thirty meters down the road the first explosion went off. A cascading effect began as high explosive charges blew out supporting columns and beams and incendiary charges ignited and spread heat and flames throughout the interior of the enormous house.

"Our home," Reagan mumbled in garbled words.

"It'll take a long time for them to figure out you're not there, mother," Simon explained. "We'll be long gone by then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't like it. Ain't how I would done it," Ma Cobb repeated.

"Ma, it was Zoe's idea."

"Don't mean I gotta like it."

Ma Cobb stood up and walked over to the Tams where they sat on the couch in the common area. Leaning over the pair, Ma poked Reagan in the chest with her index finger.

"What kinda woman sells her own daughter? Hm? You ain't no good." Moving on to Gabriel, Ma poked his broken nose, eliciting a yelp. "If it were up to me, I'd take a knife and work on the two of you for awhile. But it ain't. Only on account of the fact Miss Zoe says not too and the Captain is in charge am I gonna leave my knife where it is. Don't nobody pay someone to shoot my boy and get away with it."

With hands and feet tied and their mouths gagged, the Tams could only sit and take the abuse. His broken wrist set in a cast and throbbing, Gabriel felt frantic at being in pain and not in control of the situation.

Cameron sat across from the Tams watching, never moving, and never blinking. Lying on the table in front of her was her pair of customized pistols, loaded and ready to use.

On the floor by the galley Emma and Kacy sat and played with their dolls, talking in a nonsense language the pair had developed and only they and River understood. Inara was cooking dinner with the help of Ma Cobb who took frequent breaks to torment the Tams verbally. Savory smells filled the common area and drifted throughout _Serenity_ as the ship's ventilation system carried the wonderful smell of Inara and Ma's cooking to the rest of the crew.

Mal emerged from the bridge and took a seat in his chair at the table. He watched the Tams for a few minutes before speaking.

"Ain't natural is it?"

Fearful, both Tams directed their attention to the Captain.

"The way Cameron never blinks."

Mal grinned, enjoying himself.

"She never gives up. Never. You can't reason with her when she's like this either. Just plum relentless. If y'all were to escape, it wouldn't matter. Cameron would hunt you down like vermin. No place in the 'verse you could hide."

Reagan mumbled unintelligible words through her gag. Mal reached over and pulled the gag from her mouth.

"I did not carry that monster for nine months! I would have known I was pregnant with twins!"

"Easy now. Don't go callin' Cameron a monster. She's just different," Mal warned. "Besides, Simon says high class Core ladies like you are sedated during delivery so you don't feel no labor pains. How do you know you didn't deliver twins?"

"She's not my mother," Cameron monotoned. "No mother could be that callous."

"Cameron, it's not what you think," Reagan pleaded. "I would never have given you away at birth. If I had just held you, things would have been different."

"Like they were for River," Cameron said without emotion.

"River's different. She was so difficult. But you, you're smart like Simon says. Graceful and beautiful, a wonderful dancer. I would have been proud to have been your mother."

"But not proud of River," Cameron replied with menace in her tone. "You just got rid of her. You didn't even take me home from the hospital."

"I didn't know about you," Reagan pleaded, tears of desperation pooling in her eyes.

Cameron turned her attention to Gabriel. "Why did you have me given away? Was it because I am not a reader? That I brought no perceived value to the table like River?"

A sarcastic laugh escaped Cameron. "Ironic. I can't read. But I am unreadable. A safeguard against the likes of River and other's like her. The Alliance would have found me valuable as well."

Reagan had no answer.

"I hate both of you," Cameron said evenly. "I lived a hard life. I was hunted constantly, unloved and pushed away. I was alone, do you understand? Do you know what that feels like to want to be loved and have no family to love you?"

Cameron toyed with her pistols for a moment, staring at them.

"At least River thought her parents loved her. She had good years, plenty to eat, good schools and tutors, a dance academy to attend. I knew only hatred and rejection until I found my John."

"I'm sorry," Reagan whispered.

"I don't care," Cameron replied. "If the time should come, know this. The last living thing you will see before you die is my face."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How are they holding up?" Sarah asked.

"Reagan is showing signs of distress," Cameron replied. River nodded her head sadly to confirm Cameron's estimate of the situation.

"Do you think she's buying the idea of twins?" John asked.

River nodded her head again. "I have a twin. Cameron's proof. How could she not believe."

"Your father?"

Simon cleared his throat and sighed. "Our father is a proud and stubborn man. I have learned things I would never have believed to be true about him. It will take a lot more to break him. Until we do that, we won't be able to extract information of value about the Alliance."

"Do somethin' drastic," Jayne opined. "Shake his world."

"What good would that do?" Simon asked.

"Make him doubt himself. Let a little of that elitist wind out of him. It'll loosen his tongue. Once it starts waggin' stuff will just come out on its own."

Simon considered Jayne's suggestion. "It makes sense psychologically. How do you suggest we do this?"

Jayne grinned and pulled a knife from his boots and brandished it. "Give me ten minutes. Then you come patch him up. Mal will act all nice while you work on him. Ask him some easy questions that don't mean nuthin' if he answers. Then I come back, work on him some more."

"You mean torture my father?"

Jayne shrugged. "Anyhow, when you patch him up the second time, Mal suggests this is going to continue to till he answers our questions. Asks a few more easy questions and when I show up again, Mal explains how your pa can make this all go away if he just tells Mal what he wants to know."

"Torture." Simon said. "I thought we were going to avoid things of that nature."

Cameron looked around at the crew and made a rare emotional display of disgust. "I'll handle this myself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gabriel, I frightened."

"You need to stop talking to that Cameron. When River is present, protect your mind."

"You are not the man I married," Reagan snapped. "How could you let the Alliance, or whoever it was, take Cameron from me? It was bad enough you convinced me to give River to those people. If she hadn't been such a brat I would never have agreed. I don't care how much it helped you advance politically."

"I am still the man you married." Gabriel shot back. "You just have you eyes open now. Why are worried about this Cameron anyhow? We must focus on escape!"

"I might have had a wonderful daughter. Beautiful, smart, graceful, who knows what Cameron could have achieved? She's not a reader like poor River. What a curse for a child to have. I can see now why she was such a challenge to raise."

"Shut up."

Surprised, the Tams spun around to find Cameron rapidly closing in on them, butcher knife in hand. Grabbing Reagan by the hair, Cameron yanked the woman to her feet. In a single fluid movement, Cameron released Reagan's hair and wrapped her arm around the mother's neck.

"You call yourself a mother," Cameron hissed, dragging Reagan towards the passageway leading to the cargo bay. "A real mother would have known her baby had been stolen from her. A real mother would have done anything to find her baby."

"I didn't know," Reagan pleaded, her eyes glued to the blade Cameron waved about. Her hands and feet still bound, Reagan could do nothing to stop the murderous Cameron.

"Yes, you did," Cameron informed Reagan, her monotone filled with malice and anger.

Gabriel watched in shocked horror as Cameron dragged his wife from view. "Simon! Simon! Your mother! Simon!"

The elder Tam fell silent as a blood-curdling scream filled Serenity. As suddenly as the shriek started, it was cut short with a frightening finality.


	36. Chapter 36

"If someone doesn't keep her quiet, I will terminate her," Cameron threatened.

"What do you expect, Cameron," Kaylee whined. "You scared the crap out of everyone!"

"Not everyone," Cameron replied. "John was scared. Neither were Sarah or Derek."

"Because they know you can mimic," Mal snapped. "I declare, I was of a mind you'd cut Reagan Tam's head plum off!"

"Well, I didn't." Cameron replied. "But if she doesn't stay quiet in that bunk, I'm going to make sure that woman stays quiet for ever."

The group watched as Cameron walked away, climbing the stairs to the catwalk leading to the shuttle she and John shared.

Leaning back in his chair, John put his hands behind his head. "Jayne suggested we rattle Gabriel's cage. I would say Cameron did that."

"You think?" Jayne chuckled.

"In case y'all didn't hear Cameron," John added, "she means what she says about Mrs. Tam staying quiet."

"I can't see Cameron just killing my mother," Simon snapped.

"Then you really don't understand Cameron," John told him. "I'm her first priority, then Kacy. Then comes River, my mom, and the crew. Anyone who threatens any of us, in that order, Cameron will kill them, no questions asked before or afterwards."

John watched Simon carefully, hoping the doctor understood. Sensing Simon truly didn't understand, John cleared his throat.

"Let me try one last time. Cameron cannot help herself. She's a terminator. Skynet designed her to kill. It took reprogramming and years of effort on her part to develop to the point Cameron's at now. Your parents took Kacy. They kidnapped Emma and Zoe."

John paused to let his words sink in.

"Do any of you realize just how close my wife is to snapping and killing both of the Tams? She wants to, from her very core, Cameron needs to kill them. Once she crosses that line, Cameron's going to terminate them both and nobody, not even I can stop her."

Surprised to hear his last words echoing in the cargo bay, John realized he'd been shouting.

"Simon, sedate mom," River ordered. "Twin's going to be glitching if you don't."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want to see my wife," Gabriel demanded.

Mal shook his head no.

"Captain, whatever you are, I demand to see my wife!"

"First," Mal answered, "You are in no position to make demands of any kind. Second, it weren't a pretty sight. I'm pretty sure you don't want that to be the last memory you have of your wife, her lookin' like that. 'Sides, Cameron spaced the remains."

The last comment got Gabriel Tam's attention. His mouth fell open and he just stared at the Captain.

"She's gone?"

"Floatin' in the black would be my definition of gone," Mal answered.

"You let that monster just butcher my wife?"

"I didn't let her, Cameron just lost it. Course, given her upbringing or lack thereof, kidnapping her baby was not the smartest thing to do."

"You let that monster live with you?" Gabriel sobbed. "How do you sleep?"

"Just fine actually," Mal answered. "We love on Cameron. _Serenity_ here is Cameron's home now. That monster as you call her would give her life to protect any of us. She's gentle and caring."

"Impossible!"

"If it weren't for Cameron, despite Simon's best efforts, River wouldn't be healing in her mind." Mal stared at the man, letting the elder Tam feel his hate

Gabriel stared at Mal in disbelief.

"Want to know what River calls Cameron?"

Gabriel nodded slowly.

"Twin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom, you must not provoke Cameron," Simon pleaded.

"I promise." Reagan whispered, her eyes heavy from the sedation.

"Good," Simon answered. "Answer a question for me, please."

"Anything, just keep Cameron away from me. She terrifies me," Reagan pleaded.

"Why did you agree to send River away? The truth, mother."

Reagan's eyes lost their focus as her mind went far away to some place else, some place in a different time.

"I was poor when I met your father," Reagan answered. "My family had been well to do when I was young, so I was reasonably well educated, mannered, I knew how to act appropriately."

"You never told me that before," Simon said softly.

"I was to ashamed to tell you."

"Why, mom? One thing I've learned living on the Rim is poor people can be some of the best individuals you'd ever want to associate with. There's no shame in being poor."

Reagan laughed. "There is when you were once well to do. My father drank it all away. He even tried to sell me to a Companion's Guild. But your father saw me. Gabriel desired me so much he overlooked the fact I was poor. I saw my chance and I took it."

"You married father for money?"

"Among other things," Reagan whispered. "He wanted my body and I gave it to him. He was kind to me, attentive. Gabriel made me feel safe, secure, like I was somebody again."

Simon's mother's eyes focused again and she looked at her son directly in his eyes. "I fell in love with your father. He saved me. I can never go back to being poor."

"So you do whatever father tells you?"

Reagan began to cry silent tears as she nodded yes to her son's damning question.

"Why did father want to give River away to the Alliance?"

"Power, a chance to ascend to the high council. Stock in Blue Sun Corporation."

Appalled by the truth, Simon turned away.

"Your sister was such a brat, so uncontrollable and she was becoming a teenager. I couldn't cope. When the Alliance told us she was a reader, it terrified me. They promised us they would help River. Teach her to control it, to manage her bad behavior."

"Mom, you have no idea what the Alliance did to her. None. You don't know how River has suffered!"

"You don't know how your father suffered when you broke her out of the Academy! I was terrified we'd lose what we had!"

"Mom, they cut into River's brain! She unable to not hear other people think! The Alliance turned River into an unthinking assassin. She can be triggered by words or symbols. Do you have any idea the horrors River has suffered?"

Reagan turned her face away from her son.

"You have no idea what your father went through when River revealed the secret of Miranda."

"Mother, the people had a right to know!"

"Miranda was an accident! The Alliance couldn't let people know! Nobody would trust the terraforming process anymore if the truth of Miranda got out!

Simon shook his head in disgust. "I should have let Cameron kill you." Without another word he stood up and left his mother lying on the bunk, her restraints still tight.

"Don't make a sound mother," Simon said softly as he began climbing the ladder. "I won't stop Cameron again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're close," Mal said. "I can sense it."

"I'd be happy to intimidate him," Cameron offered.

"No, it's my turn, Twin," River said with surprising confidence.

Everyone looked at River in surprise.

"I'm not as fragile as I use to be." River assured everyone. "I need to face him. Make my father see what he threw away."

Everyone looked at Derek much to Simon's irritation. He nodded. "River got a good six or seven hours of sleep last night. She wants to do this." Derek looked at Simon and then Cameron. "River needs this and she has her support system here with her. Now is the time."

Simon sighed. "I suppose from a psychological view, this is the time to do it. I would even say closure would help River in her overall healing process much as revealing the secret of Miranda made such a big difference for her." He looked at everyone to make sure they took him seriously. "But if she has an episode, don't say I didn't warn everyone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

River entered the common area where Gabriel was still confined. Holding her hand was Derek and following close behind was Cameron. Simon at River's insistence remained with the other members of the crew, waiting to see what would transpire.

Derek seated River in a chair near Gabriel. The crew's dinning table had been moved away to allow River to be as close to her father as she wanted. Derek moved chairs each side of River, one for himself, and one for Cameron. He waited for Cameron to seat herself before take his own seat.

Gabriel watched all three closely. Cameron noted his heart rate had become elevated and his senses heightened. Wanting to place River's father on edge, Cameron pulled out the large knife she'd threatened Reagan with and began wiping it with a cloth as if removing dried bloodstains.

Beads of sweat began to form on Gabriel's forehead. He turned his vision on River and began rocking back and forth as the nervous tension in the room grew more tense.

Leaning back slightly, River slipped both hands down to her abdomen. "My child is right here," River said softly, focusing in order to talk in first person. "As you are well aware, you had Cameron's child kidnapped."

River looked into her father's eyes directly. "This is my husband, Derek. He is a wonderful man, strong, protective, and decent." River redirected her gaze to Derek and looked at him lovingly. "You would like him father. Even if he's not wealthy or powerful."

River sighed. "Then again, you might not. Derek is not likely to have helped you climb your way up the political ladder nor would he have helped you to gain wealth at the expense of others."

The sound of a metal blade striking the palm of a hand broke the moment as Gabriel's head snapped around to watch an emotionless Cameron fiddling with her butcher knife.

"Simon approves of Derek though and so does the Captain. That was good enough for me. Twin and Derek get along so a marriage was possible."

Confusion spread across Gabriel's face as uncertainty of what River was up to.

"You should be worried Father," River told him. "The Captain, at the encouragement of the crew, has left your fate in my hands. Twin here is eager to terminate your existence and now that I'm an expectant mother, I find her desire more understandable."

"You let that monster kill your mother?" Gabriel looked at River in disbelief.

"It was unfortunate, but yes," River answered. "How could our mother kidnap her own grandchild? To have allowed my twin to be taken away from me was reprehensible. To take my twin's child was even worse. You and mother demonstrated no concern for the welfare of your children."

"We provided you with…"

"You turned your back on us!" River screamed coming out of her chair and lunging for her father. Just as she would pummel Jayne in a fit of insane rage, River beat her father about his head and shoulders.

Derek took his time reaching for River to restrain her. River finally grew tired and let Derek return her to her seat. Instinctively, River's hands went to her belly to protect her child.

"I could end him know for you if you wish," Cameron offered.

"No! I am not done, Twin."

Cameron nodded while River closed her eyes and focused, slowing her breathing down to regain control of her emotions and thoughts.

"You must make amends," River announced. "Repentance is necessary. It is good for the soul. Sheppard Book taught me that."

"A Sheppard? You listen to that foolishness?"

The insult sent River into another wild rage. Again Derek allowed his wife to batter he father, not stopping River until blood began to flow from Gabriel's nose and mouth. His left eye showed signs of swelling shut in a short period of time.

"Never… never criticize Sheppard Book or his Abbey again!" River hissed. "I was wed in that Abbey by the Bishop himself! Not that you care, father!"

Taken aback, Gabriel looked at his daughter.

"What do you want from me?"

"Honesty!"

The realization he had no chance to survive unless he cooperated struck Gabriel. Cameron had already killed his wife. River was as unstable as Simon had claimed and truthfully Gabriel no longer knew who he feared more, Cameron or River. The man sitting next to River, holding her hand had married his daughter. The man was either as insane as River and Cameron or more lethal than the deranged twins.

"I suppose I owe you that," Gabriel finally said.

River stared at her father for a moment. "Understand, I can tell instantly if you lie."

"I understand." Gabriel said weakly, defeated.

"Why did you give us away?"

"River, I had no idea your mother gave berth to Cameron," Gabriel said. "Men are not allowed in the delivery room on Core worlds." Gabriel looked at Cameron. "I'll be honest. I wanted Simon, I did. Your mother wanted you girls and seduced me."

"Good for Reagan," Cameron monotoned. "Doesn't speak well for you."

"I wouldn't have given you away," Gabriel promised. "For a man, the birth experience is different. We don't carry the child inside for nine months. Our children become real to us when we hold you for the first time as an infant."

River looked at Cameron and nodded, indicating she believed Gabriel. They had finally sold River's father on the idea the girls were truthfully twins.

"If Cameron was stolen at birth, which for the moment we'll agree you are being truthful, why did you give me away?"

River's words struck her father harder than her fists. She watched as Gabriel wilted before her eyes.

"Greed, plain and simple. Lust for power and wealth. Perhaps even more important to me was social status. It was very important to your mother."

Tears rolled down River's cheeks.

"That's it?"

"You were so difficult, River. When the Alliance came to us about you, it was easy to let go."

"I was a teenager," River whispered. "My body was changing and I was confused like most girls are when they reach puberty. I know I was a brat, but I didn't do anything that was outlandish enough to be given away!"

"I realize that now," Gabriel said. "It's stupid I suppose, but I regret what I did now."

"Too late," River snapped. "And why did you decide to kidnap Kacy, who's not my daughter as you well know."

It took Gabriel several minutes to finally answer.

"I lost so much when Simon stole you from the Alliance. It was humiliating for both your mother and me. Then you pulled that stunt with revealing the secret of Miranda. I had to find a way to regain the power and status I lost."

"Your wealth wasn't enough?" River asked. "We all saw the mansion you moved into after Simon and I were on the run from the Alliance."

Defiance crept back into Gabriel's face for a moment. "The home you and your friends burned to the ground."

"You deserved it," Cameron monotoned. "I was talked out of terminating you the moment I laid eyes on you. The destruction of the symbol of your wealth and status was a necessary first step in punishing you for kidnapping my daughter."

"You never loved me. Not really," River sobbed. "Not like a real father would." She took Derek's hand and clasped it to her chest.

"I'm done. He is no longer my father." River looked at Cameron. "What do you say?"

"He was never my father," Cameron answered, standing up and brandishing her knife.

River stood and took Cameron's hand and the two women left the common area.

Gabriel's head fell in despair. "What happens to me now?"

"Now?" Derek rose from his chair and stared at his wife's sorry excuse for a father. "Now, River and Cameron will decide if you live or die."

"What about Simon?" Gabriel asked.

Derek snorted in disgust. "Simon washed his hands of you."


	37. Chapter 37

Blindfolded, bound, and gagged, Gabriel stumbled as a pair of small, feminine hands pushed him down the ramp of the cargo bay. He gathered his balance only to be blown over anyway by a stiff, cold wind. Rough masculine hands yanked him to his feet and once again he was shoved forward.

Begging would be useless. He's seen the murderous look of rage in Cameron's eyes and felt the cold chill of indifference from River. Kidnapping the children of Serenity's crew had been a mistake. Gabriel wanted to kick himself for not spending the money to have the crew killed first and Kacy taken afterwards.

Gariel could hear footsteps behind him. It appeared the entire crew was accompanying him to witness his demise. He decided to ask for his death to be quick. Surely River and Cameron would not deny him that. Reagan's death had been brutal and terrifying, but Cameron had made it quick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Captain. There's the amount in the account I created. You can see the funds came in. Then I transferred them to the wholesaler."

"Kaylee will be ecstatic, John." Mal patted his computer expert on the back. "She'll have time to overhaul at least one engine before she gets to big to work."

"The balance of the Tams fortune has been split up and sent to about a hundred different off-world banks. I wrote a program to transfer the funds multiple times to cover our tracks. In about a month, all of the Abbeys and parish churches Sheppard Book served will start receiving donations in his memory. As instructed, two food banks that serve the poor on rim worlds will receive the bulk of the remaining money."

Mal nodded in satisfaction. It had been the crew's decision and one that had surprised him. Even Jayne had been reluctant to profit from obtaining the Tams fortune. It had been decided to take enough money for essential repairs to their home and no more. _Serenity_ and the crew provided Simon and River the home and support their parents had taken from them.

The kidnapping of the children and Zoe required compensation as well. John had pre-paid the part order from the parts distributer Kaylee preferred. Another sum of money had been transferred to the account Mal used from time-to-time when it was called for. Those funds would be divided up to pay for projects important to each crewmember and to make improvements to the living quarters.

With the population explosion facing _Serenity,_ Mal was worried about the need for additional living quarters, a place to school the children, and still have smuggling holds available. Cameron and Kaylee had assured him with several structural redesigns to modify and strengthen _Serenity's_ hull structure, the old Firefly would be able to add multiple new rooms for living quarters and several additional smuggling hidey holes.

"We need to go now, Captain." John turned off his computer and stood up. "We're going to have to hustle to make it in time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rough hands grabbed Gabriel and turned him around. He felt his back press against what felt like a post. Cord was wrapped around him, preventing him from moving. His time was near.

Little fingers pulled at his blindfold, tearing it off his head. Gabriel blinked several times and struggled to focus as the cold, dry wind blew directly into his eyes.

Standing in front of him was River. No sign of emotion was present in his daughter's face. Her big brown eyes, a source of her beauty, were lifeless, as if the ordeal had drained every ounce of emotion River possessed from her.

"Gabriel?"

Fear filled Gabriel. The familiar voice was not one he'd expected to hear before he died. Something was not as it seemed.

"Reagan?"

"Let her go," the Captain ordered. Sarah released her firm grip on the traitorous mother, allowing Reagan to run to Gabriel.

"You're alive?"

Reagan nodded as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"You are going to suffer a more deserving fate than death," Cameron informed the Tams.

"We saw to it your mansion was destroyed," Sarah told the pair. "The symbol of your status is gone."

"John here is quite the hacker and forger," Zoe told the Tams. "Your entire portfolio was liquidated. A new will was written and the funds distributed."

"This was about robbing us?" Gabriel shouted in anger.

Ma Cobb strode forward and struck Gabriel hard in his abdomen, driving the air out of his lungs.

"My boy almost died! You had my great granddaughter kidnapped! My boy's wife was beside herself! Almost lost her husband and her grandchild! You _hun dan_. Piece of _gou shi_!"

Stepping up to his father, Simon looked Gabriel in the eye and spoke firmly, with confidence and authority. "Father, we took no more than what we needed for repairs to Serenity. After what you did to River and I, not to mention our friends and family, it was proper. Consider it part of your punishment."

"The rest," Mal said with a grin. "Well, the rest we gave to a variety of Abbeys and parish churches where our old friend Sheppard Book had served or prayed in the past. Gave a bunch to help poor hungry folks too."

"NO! You'll pay for this," Gabriel raged, struggling against the cord that bound him.

"No, I wouldn't think so," Inara purred, wearing her best soothing companion smile. "You ignored the part about a new will."

Confused, Gabriel muttered aloud. "What? What new will?"

"Your children are missing as far as the Alliance is concerned. So the money was transferred through a wide network of banks and will be sent to the aforementioned beneficiaries of your humble and thoughtful generosity."

"But we're not dead!" Gabriel protested, his connections to reality fraying.

"Sure you are, you _pi gu_ ," Mal laughed.

"We done burned your house down," Jayne laughed. "You burned up in the fire."

"Wilhelm would prove otherwise," Gabriel informed the crew.

"Yeah, bout that." John grinned. "Wilhelm just got a nice deposit in his off world account to make sure the law believes you were incinerated. I wouldn't count on your loyal butler. Especially when we told him why we came for you. Seems he has two little girls of his own." John's grin vanished. "Twins."

Were it not for the wind, silence would have made the tension present unbearable for the Tams. Her nerves frayed to the breaking point, Reagan could take it no longer.

"Be done with it! Kill us!"

River approached her mother. "Why?"

"Put us out of our misery!"

"You let me suffer and you did nothing to save me, to protect me. Parents protect their children." River shook her head sadly.

"Don't think we can't protect River either," Cameron informed the Tams. "Derek and I have killed hands of blue that travel two-by-two. Simon rescued River."

Mal stepped forward and slapped both of the Tams.

"It's like this. I don't much like people who do wrong by me and mine. Makes me feel all unpleasant, not very neighborly. You have done wrong by me and mine. If it weren't for the fact I think so highly of lil' River and the Doc, we'd just let Cameron slice you and the missus up."

"You're a beast," Reagan hissed, spitting at the Captain.

"Now, that's just what I'm talkin' bout," Mal responded, frowning at River's mother. "You need to pull out that stick you got stuck up your _pi gu_ and realize you ain't one bit better than me or any of my crew."

"Zoe came up with your punishment," River told her parents. "Simon and I asked that Zoe's punishment be your sentence. Cameron finally agreed and once she did, John relented in the demand for your deaths."

"Our deaths?" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Yes," Mal answered. "See, this here moon is deserted. Well sort of. Nothing here of any value but the atmosphere. No settlers, no Alliance, nobody to help you."

"Except for a reader named Kalista," River informed her parents. "We punished her by marooning her on this rock over a year ago. If you can find her, she might help you survive. Otherwise, the two of you are going to have to learn on your own."

"We've left you some supplies and a few knives, but no weapons. Enough to last you a few weeks, but no more," Simon explained. "I would find water first and then establish a shelter against the elements. After that, its up to the two of you."

Gabriel and Reagan watched as the crew turned and left to return to _Serenity_. The last crewmember remaining was Cameron.

"If for any reason you should get off this moon, NEVER come after me or my daughter again. If you try to hurt my family, you will beg for death before I am done. And know this, I am trained in medical practices, human anatomy, and the art of torture. I'll revive you as many times as I want. I won't let you die of dehydration or shock. You'll receive transfusions if necessary."

Her eyes a blazing red, Cameron moved closer to the Tams.

"If you try to hurt anyone who is a member of _Serenity's_ crew, I will hunt you down. I am relentless. I never give up. You will never be able to reason with me, bargain with me."

Moving to mere centimeters away from the Tams, Cameron made one final promise. "Bother River in any way and I will hunt you down. The same goes for Simon."

Cameron turned on her heal and walked away in her measured, perfect stride. The wind began to howl as the terminatress vanished from the Tams sight. In the far distance, a lone individual could be seen approaching.


	38. Chapter 38

Pleased to be exactly on the heading the Captain had set, _Serenity_ ran a quick diagnostic check on her engines. Neither engine was close to operating at design parameters but the recent major repairs brought the engines as close to spec as they had been in over a decade.

Several seconds passed as the AI considered the fact _Serenity_ had identified herself as a she. That had never happened before. She concluded this change was likely to the new code Cameron, a female, had written. After mulling the new development over for a few nanoseconds _Serenity_ decided she liked being a female. Her three closest friends were all female, Kaylee, River, and Cameron.

Of course, the Captain was male and all of the female crewmembers thought he was a handsome devil, especially Inara. _Serenity_ decided Mal was indeed a handsome male and was proud the Captain was both her owner and master. Mal loved his boat dearly and _Serenity_ knew she was important to the Captain in ways she would never understand.

Just as the crew would never understand how important they were to _Serenity._

Checking her life support systems, _Serenity_ checked on her crew. The Captain was asleep on the bridge. Inara was asleep in the shuttle that served as her quarters. Theirs was the last pairing that had to take place before balance would be as close to perfect as was possible.

 _Serenity_ was ready for the planned expansion and modifications to her structure. Cameron had talked her about it in machine language. She was ready to have her shuttles back. They were, after all, her babies, even if the Captain owned them and had the right to use them as he saw fit.

Kaylee was awake and feeling sick. Simon was snoring away, irritating Kaylee that he could sleep so soundly while she was nauseated in the middle of the rest watch. Especially since it was Simon's child making her so miserable.

Moving on, _Serenity_ checked on River, the most fragile crewmember though she was growing stronger each day. Both Derek and River were sound asleep and River showed no signs of restlessness.

Jayne not a girl and Sarah were both asleep in their partially finished new quarters. Both were snoring loud enough to wake the dead as Zoe was fond of saying. Ma Cobb was resting fitfully in Zoe's quarters. It saddened _Serenity_ to know Ma wanted to leave and go back to her farm, but that was Ma's home and home is where the heart is.

Emma was sound asleep but Zoe was up and pacing quietly in their quarters. _Serenity_ hoped one day Zoe would find another mate to fill some of the void Wash's death had created. _Serenity_ still missed Wash's hands on her controls, helping her to soar as she was meant to.

Her final check was on Cameron's living quarters. John and Kacy were asleep but Cameron was conscious and processing data. Everything seemed fine with the Connor family as Cameron had shut down nearly all of her programs and was using minimal power.

Having checked the crew and finding all was as well as could be expected, _Serenity_ returned her focus to making certain she remained on her assigned heading. She checked the new medium range sensors Cameron had installed with Kaylee's help and found the data interesting and helpful for maintaining her course and speed.

As the crew rested the old Firefly class freighter made her way through the black, keeping her crew safe from the many dangers of the 'verse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

River woke up and stretched. She listened to the sounds of Derek sleeping for a moment and relaxed. Rolling over onto her back, River moved as close to her husband as possible. Both hands found their way to her lower abdomen. A smile crept over River's face as she reached out to the two children she was carrying, a boy and a girl. She assured them all was fine and they should rest for a bit to save energy for growing.

Reaching out quickly, River checked on the entire crew, even Cameron though she knew it was pointless. It just seemed like the right thing to do. Cameron was River's lifeline to mental peace when the 'verse became too crazy. Her cyborg friend and the support and comfort of her husband meant no more of Simon's needles. Her poor brother, River thought. He really was a boob, so well meaning but so inept at times.

Feeling sleep calling, River listened for her other close friend, to hear the peaceful hum of her engines. All was well with _Serenity_ as River eased quietly into a restful slumber next to her husband.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of little squeaks and the touch of tiny fingers awakened John. Without thinking, John reached for Cameron's hand and didn't find it. Alarmed he turned to his left and found Kacy twitching as if having a dream. Even more alarming, John noticed Kacy's cybernetic eye was wide open.

"It's okay," Cameron whispered. "I needed for Kacy to be close. She's entered REM sleep and is having a normal dream."

"Why is her eye open," John whispered.

"I am working with Kacy on being aware of her surroundings at all times."

"She can't possibly be sleep with her eye open," John protested.

"Of course Kacy is asleep." Cameron reached across Kacy and touched John to comfort him. "I taught our daughter how to set the sensors in her eye and have the data sent to her computer for analysis."

"Kacy can't possibly sleep like that," John whispered back, watching his daughter with concern.

"John, the data is not going to her brain," Cameron replied in her monotone, still some how conveying irritation with her husband. "It's going to her processor. If Zoe entered the room, Kacy's brain would receive a message to identify the potential threat causing Kacy to roll over. The eye would record an image of Zoe and the facial recognition software would identify Zoe as a friend and Kacy would continue to sleep peacefully.

"And if a threat entered, it would wake Kacy up?"

Cameron nodded, holding her index finger over her lip as Kacy began to grow restless and stir. The moment passed and Kacy snuggled closer to John, resting her head on his shoulder in the same manner as her mother did. Kacy threw her left arm across her father's chest and sighed. Her cybernetic eye still open, John felt creeped out as his daughter slept.

"It's bad enough you watch me all the time, now Kacy is going to do it as well?"

"I do not watch you all the time," Cameron complained. "I have maintenance cycles where my eyes are closed. I also like to close my eyes while you sleep and watch video or process data."

Deciding it was not an argument he had the slightest chance of winning, John remained quiet.

"I needed her to be with us," Cameron said softly. "I am feeling conflicted."

John reached over with his left hand and began gently caressing his wife's scalp, running his fingers through her hair.

"Don't. Think of Kacy as part of me, which is true if you stop to think about," John told Cameron. "Never feel guilty about loving our daughter, wanting to protect her the way you protect me. Never."

Cameron smiled at John and blew him a kiss. To his surprise, she closed her eyes. His wife's body gave a brief jerk, indicating Cameron had entered what the two of them referred to as Terminator sleep.

Wide awake, John stared at the ceiling of the shuttle. He thought about the Tams, marooned on the moon with Kalista. How could parents behave like they had.

It saddened him to consider how Sarah had sacrificed everything to protect him. His mother had even faced her overwhelming fear of the machines to make peace with Cameron so he could marry the love of his life. He felt pride at Cameron's struggle to adapt to motherhood. Their's was a strange family, there was little doubt about that.

His heart went out to Simon and River. What had happened to them was wrong. Just as Skynet hunting the Reese and Connor families had been wrong.

Perhaps that was why God had managed to let the two women find each other. They needed each other to find true peace.

John closed his eyes. Sleep would come. His family and friends were safe for now and that was enough.

I hope you enjoyed the story! Cameron is tired and needs some time to adjust to motherhood as it's proving to be a much bigger challenge for her as a terminatress than she realized. River, being a newlywed and expectant mother wants a break from keeping me informed of the goings on of the crew and _Serenity_ as well.

One doesn't argue with those two.

Having said that, please consider reading one of the four novels I have published on Amazon Kindle.

 _The Predator and The Prey_

 _Last Train To Nowhere_

 _Grey Sky Blues_

 _The Fractured Man_


End file.
